L'Avant et l'Après
by Inrainbowz
Summary: EWE, Slash. Contraints de refaire une septième année, nombre d'élèves doivent maintenant décider de ce que sera leur futur, alors que les actes manqués des fondateurs de leur école reviennent les tourmenter. Épilogue en ligne.
1. Minerva McGonagall

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Auteur : **Inrainbowz**  
><strong>

**Rating : **T (à peine)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Les sept années de scolarité d'Harry Potter et ses copains sont l'œuvre de JKR. Je ne fais qu'imaginer ce qu'aurait été la suite si elle avait été slashiste... **  
><strong>

**Résumé : **EWE. Contraints de refaire une septième année, nombre des élèves doivent maintenant décider de ce que sera leur futur. Parce que la donne a changée, que les choses sont différentes, et aussi parce que les actes manqués des fondateurs de leur école reviennent les tourmenter eux. HPDM évidemment mais pas tout de suite et c'est pas le cœur du truc (pour une fois).**  
><strong>

**Notes : **Oh well, écoutez ça : je publie un fiction que j'ai DÉJÀ FINIE ! Je suis teeeeellement fier de moi... La publication sera donc régulière et tout est parfaitement organisé. La classe...

Ensuite, pour la fic. Donc comme la plupart des slashistes du monde l'épilogue de HP7 est un affront douloureux. Nous retournons donc ici aux évènements qui suivent la bataille finale. Le but de cette fic est entre autre de leur trouver un futur, et de dépasser un peu le concept "les gentils sont beaux purs et parfaits et les méchants sont de vils psychomaniaque qui mangent leurs enfants". Hm, plus tard il sera également question d'élever le débat sur les nés-Moldus, et nous aurons droits aux interventions des quatre fondateurs et à leurs démêlés.

Ah, également. J'utilise les termes anglais la plupart du temps (parce que ça fait classe, et qu'en français le doublage de la consonne dans les initiales des fondateurs n'est pas conservé).

Pour celles qui ne sont pas familières avec ça, les traductions sont en fin de chapitre (enfin ce n'est pas non plus excessivement difficile à deviner...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong>

« Ecoutez-moi je vous prie, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant que votre cours ne commence. Certains d'entre vous commencent leur septième année pour la seconde fois et que d'autres s'étaient déjà fait à l'idée de ne jamais finir leur scolarité. Dans tous les cas, ceci sera bel et bien votre dernière année d'étude à Hogwarts, à l'issue de laquelle il vous faudra faire un choix qui décidera des grandes lignes de votre vie future. Je sais que vous aviez des ambitions et des projets avant… avant tout cela. Mais pour la plupart d'entre vous la donne a irrémédiablement changé. Profitez donc de cette année pour réellement réfléchir à ce que vous souhaitez faire à votre sortie de l'école. Bien, et maintenant… »

Minerva McGonagall répéta à peu de chose près le même discours trois fois de suite, avant de laisser la place à ses collègues pour leur premier cours de l'année. Aux élèves de Gryffindor, de Hufflepuff et de Ravenclaw. En cette rentrée de septembre 1998 la maison de Slytherin comptait en tout et pour tout deux élèves de septième année qui rejoignirent donc les Ravenclaw pour suivre les cours. Elle les regarda tout à tour, chacun d'eux, avec mélancolie et espoir, en se souvenant des enfants qu'ils avaient été, de ceux d'entre eux qu'elle ne reverrait plus. Elle fit ensuite le tour des classes de niveaux inférieurs, pour dispenser paroles de bienvenues, de réconforts et d'encouragements. Elle ressortit vidé autant moralement que physiquement de sa première journée en tant que directrice d'Hogwarts.

« Acta est fabula » lança-t-elle à la statue de la gargouille qui pivota silencieusement.

Le mot de passe de l'entrée était une des rares choses que Minerva avait changées au bureau du directeur à sa prise de fonction. Elle se sentait encore un peu intruse en ces lieux, comme si elle n'était qu'une usurpatrice. Devenir directrice de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise n'avait jamais fait partie de ses prétentions : elle admettait qu'hélas, à l'instar de ses jeunes élèves, elle avait cru qu'Albus Dumbledore serait éternel et qu'il les enterrerait tous. Le caractère fantasque et mystique du personnage leur avait fait oublier qu'il n'était, au final, qu'un être humain. Sorcier extrêmement puissant certes, mais mortel, comme tout un chacun. Son vieil ami lui manquait parfois quand elle se laissait aller à la nostalgie. Ce qui, avec le retour des étudiants, arrivaient de moins en moins souvent heureusement.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment été surprise, c'est vrai, quand les membres restant de l'Ordre et les élèves rescapés de la bataille lui avait demandé de reprendre les fonctions d'Albus et de lui succéder à la tête de l'école. Cela ne l'enchantait guère mais en contemplant tous ces visages résolus, la plupart marqués des stigmates des précédents combats et les vêtements maculés de sang, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne laisserait pas Hogwarts aux mains de n'importe qui. Elle en prendrait la responsabilité, pour veiller sur eux.

« Il faut croire que vous m'avez contaminé avec vos idées grandiloquentes, Albus… »

Le portrait souriant lui fit un signe de tête avant de se replonger dans une discussion animée avec le directeur du tableau voisin.

« Bon, aller, au travail… » soupira-t-elle en s'installant derrière le large bureau. Elle devait encore remplir les dossiers des nouveaux élèves et compléter ceux des anciens. Comme elle regrettait son travail de professeur. Au moins pouvait-elle s'amuser des piètres compétences de ses élèves.

Elle jeta un œil à l'autre pile de dossier qui reposait sagement sur un coin de bureau. Elle pouvait enfin les remiser maintenant que ses nouveaux professeurs étaient engagés et en fonction. Elle avait dû remplacer près de la moitié du corps professoral d'Hogwarts, entre les morts, les départs à la retraite (anticipés pour la plupart) et son propre poste laissé vacant par sa montée en grade, et elle considérait cette harassante tâche comme son premier vrai travail de directrice, enfin, après celui qui avait consisté à remettre en état le château malmené, mais vu le nombre de volontaires qui avait aidé elle ne pouvait définitivement pas s'en accorder le crédit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que trouver des professeurs talentueux et demandeur d'emploi serait une tâche aussi éprouvante, mais elle n'était pas peur fière de son travail, finalement. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir fait d'erreur de jugement. Il était assez ironique pour une femme de son âge de se retrouver novice et inexpérimentée dans sa fonction.

« Bonne nuit, Albus. » lâcha-t-elle machinalement au tableau en rejoignant ses appartements pour la nuit.

« Bonne nuit Minerva. »

**[...]**

Pendant le déjeuner d'un mardi d'octobre, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter entrèrent presqu'en courant dans la Grande Salle peu après le début du repas. L'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs leur jetèrent des regards perplexes : le brun, désemparé, semblait poursuivre un blond hors de lui. Minerva vit Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, qui attendaient depuis quelques minutes l'arrivée de leur ami, se lever d'un même mouvement, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, et Pansy Parkinson faire de même de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Attends ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mais attends-moi ! »

Potter attrapa fermement le poignet de Malfoy alors qu'ils se tenaient tous deux au milieu de la Grande Salle, juste devant la table des professeurs et de la directrice confuse. Le blond le foudroya d'un regard d'argent que le Sauveur soutint avec obstination même s'il semblait relativement mal à l'aise. Les conversations s'étaient tus. Tout le monde observait la scène, interdit. Minerva faillit demander des explications mais la prise de parole du brun la coupa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bon sang ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Les anciens ennemis ne s'étaient pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait tout à coup ? Ils se défièrent longuement du regard bien que le blond ne daigne pas dire un mot. Personne ne comprenait un traitre mot de l'échange. La vieille femme, aux premières loges, vit le blond jeter un regard meurtrier sur la main qui enserrait toujours étroitement son poignet.

« Lâche-moi. »

Certains frissonnèrent. La voix était glaciale, acérée, et Harry faillit lâcher prise.

« Godric. Lâche-moi. »

Toute l'assistance s'accorda dans une même expression incrédule. Mafloy, à l'instant… Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Minerva se leva et marcha vers les deux élèves mais Harry, qui ne semblait nullement troublé par les mots de son vis-à-vis, ne la remarqua même pas. Il raffermit sa poigne et se rapprocha imperceptiblement du blond.

« Lâche-moi !

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies donné une explication.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-Détrompe-toi Salazar. »

Deuxième choc. Harry semblait désemparé et Draco plus furieux que jamais mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était le moins du monde dérangé par l'utilisation des noms des fondateurs de leur maison respective.

« Tu… »

La scène se figea un très court instant, puis, soudainement, les deux garçons s'ébrouèrent et jetèrent des regards perdus autour d'eux. Le regard troublé d'Harry se posa sur la directrice muette de stupeur à quelques pas de lui.

« Il y a un problème professeur ? »

La question la prit de cours. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient bizarrement, en plein désarroi, et semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, et même ce que eux faisaient ici.

« Messieurs, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

Ils s'entre-gardèrent brièvement mais eurent visiblement la confirmation que l'un n'en savait pas plus que l'autre.

« Eh bien je suppose que oui… pourquoi ? »

S'il avait s'agit de deux autres élèves – notamment si ces deux-là avaient été amis – elle aurait sans doute cru à une blague dénuée d'intérêt. Mais il s'agissait de Potter, et de Malfoy, et elle les voyait difficilement s'associer pour ce genre de mascarade, d'autant que le trouble affiché sur leur visage était particulièrement convaincant.

« Très bien, suivez-moi. Les autres, reprenez le repas. Pomona, je vous laisse surveiller la fin du dîner. »

Elle les précéda en direction des portes de la Grande Salle sous les regards emplis de curiosité des élèves présents. Elle interdit d'un regard aux amis des deux jeunes hommes de les suivre et ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la gargouille du deuxième étage.

Elle passa un moment assez long et pénible rien que pour convaincre les deux garçons de la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux dans la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons ne cessaient de se rejeter la faute – si faute il y avait, ce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir insinué.

« Et vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Non, pour la vingtième fois, non ! Nous nous sommes croisés en haut de l'escalier et… rien, le noir.

-Avant de se retrouver comme deux idiots plantés au milieu de la Grande Salle en plein milieu du déjeuner. On ne va pas épiloguer. Je peux partir ? » enchaîna Draco de sa voix traînante, lassé de cet entretien. Le professeur McGonagall soupira discrètement.

« Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. Mais gardez à l'esprit que ce qui vient de se produire n'a rien d'anodin. E

-Vous ne savez pas comment ça a pu arriver ? » demanda Harry avant de partir.

« Non, vraiment, mais je ferais des recherches. Et soyez vigilant, il y a de grandes chances que cela se reproduise. Allez. »

Il lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux et pris la suite du fils Malfoy qui lui partit sans un regard. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, ne s'étant pas attendu à autre chose. Il faut croire que certaines habitudes ont la vie dur, même s'il avait fait de net progrès en relationnel depuis la rentrée des classes. Avec ce qui lui était arrivé aussi… Minerva se laissa aller dans son large fauteuil, repensant aux articles qui étaient parus dans le Daily Prophet quelques semaines après la bataille d'Hogwarts. On avait retrouvé Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy assassinés dans leur manoir. Visiblement, c'était l'œuvre de Death Eaters en fuite contrariés que le couple s'en sorte une fois de plus sans être inquiété. Le plus étrange, et douloureux, était qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu le sortilège de la mort – mort rapide et sans douleur et sort plus enviable que celui que les deux sorciers avaient subis – mais on les avait poignardés à de nombreuses reprises et laissé se vider de leur sang sur les tapis couteux du salon des Malfoy. Draco avait pour sa part été retrouvé enfermé dans les geôles du sous-sol – c'est sa mère elle-même qui l'y avait poussé quelques minutes avant l'attaque, prouvant ainsi que ses parents savaient ce qui les attendait.

Il avait passé quatre jours dans les cachots avant qu'on ne signale la disparition de Lucius Malfoy et qu'on ne vienne frapper à leur porte. Elle s'était rendue immédiatement sur les lieux et c'est elle qui avait pris en charge le fils Malfoy, bien évidemment déshydraté, affamé et affaibli. Après un rapide séjour à Ste Mangouste il avait fallu se poser la question de la suite de sa vie – il avait refusé catégoriquement de remettre un seul pied au manoir Malfoy, arguant que de toute façon il n'y avait rien là-bas auquel il tenait. Elle l'avait placé chez Andromeda Tonks, seul membre restant de sa famille et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser ils s'étaient très bien arranger de cet état de fait, l'un comme l'autre, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques semaines, le temps que le jeune homme rassemble ses esprits, réponde aux fatras administratifs relatif à son héritage et achète un appartement dans une partie de Londres abritant essentiellement des sorciers. Andromeda lui avait ensuite confié avoir trouvé dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait prêté la canne de Lucius Malfoy et un châle de très bonne facture ayant très probablement appartenu à Narcissa Malfoy. De là à savoir s'il y était retourné…

Elle avait connu plus bavard, comme garçon. Il n'avait parlé à personne, enfin, aucun adulte. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, mais elle savait en revanche ce que cachait le large bandage entourant son bras droit – c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait accepté son retour à l'école. Quand à Pansy Parkinson, ses parents et elle, peu fervents, étaient parti en vacances quelque part en Asie quelques heures à peine avant l'attaque d'Hogwarts et n'en était revenu qu'une fois assuré de la fin des conflits. Tous les autres Slytherin de leur promotion s'étaient enfuis, avec leurs parents pour ceux qui étaient encore vivant, ou étaient mort, qu'ils aient porté leur allégeance à un côté ou à l'autre. Elle aurait aimé discuter un peu de tout cela avec les deux élèves, de leur prise de position, de comment ils vivaient la disparition de la plupart de leur camarade et leur statut de paria, même si la haine qu'elle avait craint de la part des autres élèves s'était beaucoup moins fait sentir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La plupart des étudiants se contentaient de les ignorer. Quoiqu'il en soit les deux Slytherins restaient muets, ne parlant qu'entre eux, repoussant ses tentatives.

Quant à Harry Potter, il se remettait lentement. Lui non plus ne souhaitait pas lui parler, d'ailleurs elle avait l'impression que s'il le pouvait il éviterait le bureau du directeur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il resterait toujours un peu torturé par tout cela mais au moins lui acceptait le soutien de ses amis même s'il apparaissait qu'il avait rompu avec la cadette Weasley. Enfin, il s'en sortait bien seul globalement.

Et pour le moment elle avait plus urgent à traiter.

Avisant les lettres du Ministère qui attendaient ses bons soins, elle décréta que le mystère de la perte de contrôle momentané de Potter et Malfoy pouvait attendre également. Après tout il n'y avait pas d'étudiants en danger, pas de menaces de mort planant sur l'école. Rien de bien grave en somme.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Hogwarts = Poudlard<p>

Slytherin = Serpentard

Gryffindor = Gryffondor (Sans blaaaaague)

Ravenclaw = Serdaigle

Hufflepuff = Pouffsouffle

Death Eaters = Mangemorts

Ah, et Acta est fabula, littéralement, "la pièce est finie".

* * *

><p>Et maintenant va falloir que je me retienne de tout publier d'un coup... Ce sera une par semaine, donc la suite mercredi prochain !<p>

Dix chapitres de prévus, plus un épilogue, à convenance.

A plus !


	2. Hermione Granger

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir le lire, j'avais complètement zappé qu'on était mercredi... Moi qui était si fière de tenir mes délais je me serais senti tellement naze si je m'étais réveillé demain en me disant "et Meeeeeeerde...". Enfin bref, voici donc le chapitre 2, carrément plus long que le un. J'arrête pas de rajouter des trucs au fur et à mesure, ça devient grave ^^ mais ils seront tous de cette taille là ou plus long (pas de quoi se plaindre donc :P). Ah, je ne remettrais pas le lexique à chaque fois, juste les nouveaux termes (parce qu'enfin, si vous êtes là j'ose imaginer que vous avez lu le chapitre d'avant…)

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong>

Hermione se surprit à mettre nettement moins d'ardeur à ses études qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant sa jeunesse. Oh bien sûr elle n'était pas vieille – pas au sens strict du terme. Mais les évènements de l'année précédente l'avaient fait murir prématurément, comme tous les autres. Et dans la mesure où elle était déjà plus mature que la plupart des gens de son âge, elle avait à présent la sensation d'être « vieille ». Ou tout du moins d'avoir laissé sa jeunesse derrière elle.

Etrange comme elle était toujours en parfait décalage avec ses camarades. Là où la majeur partie d'entre eux avaient paressé durant leurs premières années à Hogwarts et se mettaient seulement au travail maintenant que leur vie d'adulte se rapprochait à grand pas, elle, qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied chaque jour qui se levait pendant six longues années, ne se sentait plus le courage d'étudier davantage.

Elle avait failli mourir. Plusieurs fois. Et elle s'était découvert une rage de vivre inattendue. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. De tout son cœur elle souhaitait vivre, vivre encore, juste un peu, parce qu'il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle avait envie de faire et de voir, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu. Elle qui avait toujours raillé la philosophie « vivons au jour le jour » en avait saisi et intégré le concept ce soir où Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturé gaiement dans le sombre manoir Malfoy. Cela resterait – elle l'espérait – le pire souvenir qui hanterait à jamais son esprit. C'était un peu cliché, mais elle s'était rendu compte, après toutes ces fois où la mort les avait effleurés de ses doigts glacés, du nombre de chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de dire et d'accomplir. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous de retour à Hogwarts, sain et sauf pour la plupart, elle n'avait plus envie de se replonger dans ses livres, de redevenir la sage et inintéressante Miss Je-sais-tout. Elle était maintenant censée trouver ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie. Et bien elle se l'avouait sans détour : elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Assise à côté de Ron, Hermione guettait discrètement l'arrivée d'Harry en cours de Sortilèges. Il avait manqué le début de la classe à cause de sa convocation chez McGonagall. Pestant après la porte d'entrée qui restait désespérément close, elle se reconcentra sur les paroles et gestes de leur nouveau professeur de Sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick s'était retiré après la guerre, il se faisait trop vieux pour enseigner disait-on, et son remplaçant, Clément Savage, était un des cinq professeurs introduits au banquet de début d'année par McGonagall. Il était plutôt grand, la quarantaine, large d'épaule, des cheveux châtains coupés très courts, des yeux sombres et une mâchoire carrée. Un physique très banal en somme, et un caractère un peu mou, mais il était compétent et elle appréciait son implication dans ses leçons.

Devenir professeur ? Elle y avait songé, un temps, avant de réaliser qu'elle souhaitait ardemment quitter Hogwarts. Elle serait incapable d'y passer sa vie, il y avait déjà eu trop de chose ici, trop de souvenirs à chérir et à oublier pour qu'elle songe à y travailler. Paradoxalement elle ne se voyait pas enseigner ailleurs que dans cette école. Et puis, elle trouvait ce choix de carrière un peu trop évident.

« Hermione, arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer. »

Le regard qu'elle jeta à Ron en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de l'avis d'un élève aussi distrait et peu assidu que lui.

Harry frappa finalement à la petite porte en bois polie et s'excusa pour le retard. Le professeur Savage ayant assisté au déjeuner ne lui en tint pas rigueur et se garda bien de poser la moindre question. D'après les quelques questions auxquelles il avait consenti à répondre lors de leur premier cours, il était originaire du sud de l'Europe et n'avait fait que suivre les évènements de l'an passé, et même s'il s'en était alarmé, comme tout le monde, il n'avait pas réellement été concerné. Aussi il semblait prendre garde à ne pas s'approcher de sujet qu'il ne maitrisait pas, tel que la bataille d'Hogwarts, le nom de Harry Potter et l'implacable bordel qui en avait découlé. Hermione avait également découvert pendant un moment d'abandon les vertus thérapeutiques d'un langage de charretier, même si elle gardait cette familiarité pour elle-même.

« Bon, et maintenant, y'a-t-il un sort que vous aimeriez apprendre ? »

C'était également un excellent bonus pour le professeur Savage, encore qu'elle le soupçonnait de n'agir ainsi qu'avec leur année, et en grande partie parce qu'ils avaient appris de nombreux sorts par eux-mêmes qui ne figuraient certainement par au programme des étudiants d'Hogwarts : il les laissait choisir les sorts qu'il leur enseignait, ce qui était nettement moins rébarbatif que d'apprendre des sorts inutiles et dénués d'intérêt pratique.

« Le sortilège de Transparence » déclara Dean Thomas après s'être concerté avec quelques voisins. La proposition fut retenue et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à essayer de voir à travers leur table sans que leur sort n'aille jusqu'au sol et plus bas encore. Ils rirent également beaucoup en regardant des élèves passés dans un couloir à l'étage d'en dessous et la jeune fille eut soudain des doutes quant à la motivation des mâles de la classe pour apprendre ce sort. En se donnant un peu moins de mal que d'habitude Hermione eut besoin de quelques tentatives infructueuses pour réussir son sort parfaitement. Elle en tira une satisfaction un peu stupide.

**[...]**

« Alors Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Mcgo ? » demanda Ron aussitôt qu'ils furent installés à table pour le dîner.

« Rien de bien intéressant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est vrai, c'est dingue cette histoire… » répondit Harry en mâchonnant un morceau de poulet rôti.

« Et encore, toi tu t'en souviens pas ! T'imagines pas ce que ça fait d'entendre un de tes amis en engueuler un autre en l'appelant Salazar… » enchaîna Seamus Finnigan en s'invitant dans la conversation.

« Et Malfoy qui t'a appelé Godric ! Non, sans rire, c'était pas juste une grosse blague de votre part ?

-C'est ce qu'on aurait tous cru si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais franchement, Harry faire une blague du genre avec Malfoy… » répliqua Dean. Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un air entendu. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait bien peu de fille dans son entourage.

« N'empêche que c'est la classe ! poursuivit Ron. Posséder par l'esprit de Godric Gryffindor ! Y'a qu'à toi que ça pouvait arriver vieux…

-En fait je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été possédés mais… »

Elle se tut aussitôt que les visages des quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

« Oh et puis non, laissez tomber, pour l'instant je ne suis sûre de rien de toute façon… »

Elle vit clairement une pointe de déception s'inviter sur leur trait avant qu'ils ne reprennent la conversation. Elle savait qu'ils attendaient d'elle qu'elle fasse une déduction brillante et résolve tout cela en moins de deux. Eh bien oui, mais elle n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Et elle se foutait totalement de leurs attentes.

« En tout cas Malfoy devait être ravi. Passer pour Salazar Slytherin en personne… »

Ginny. Ginny l'agaçait un peu ces derniers temps, enfin, pour être honnête, Ginny lui cassait les... Oui, parce que l'échec de sa relation avec Harry semblait l'avoir fait légèrement régressé.

« Je pense qu'il s'en contrefout totalement. Malfoy a clairement des préoccupations plus graves, je crois… » répondit pensivement Ron en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Personne ne vit le sourire charmé qu'elle échangea avec Harry. Les points de maturité perdus par Ginny Weasley semblaient avoir été intégralement gagnés par son frère. Qui aurait cru que le crétin sans aucune subtilité deviendrait aussi ouvert et compréhensif en quelques mois seulement ? Hermione avait un peu honte de l'avouer, mais elle avait été la première a désespéré de son manque affligeant de sensibilité. Elle s'était lourdement trompée et elle le reconnaissait volontiers. Elle le lui avait même avoué, un soir au Terrier, et l'avait d'ailleurs légèrement vexé, mais elle avait su lui redonner le sourire. Si une chose ne changeait pas, c'est qu'il était toujours un peu miné par son complexe d'infériorité envers Harry et son manque d'assurance, mais elle était heureuse de constater qu'il ne se pourrissait plus la vie avec ça. Au contraire, il le prenait avec décontraction. Elle était fière de son idiot.

Leur relation tournait avec un brio qui l'étonnait elle-même. Ron était charmant. Prévenant, attentionné mais pas envahissant, et leur complicité n'avait souffert en rien quand ils étaient passé de « excellents amis » à « parfaits amants ».

« Du nouveaux du côté de ses parents ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, toujours rien. En fait il est probable que les meurtriers fassent déjà partis des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Arthur m'a expliqué que le problème avec les Death Eaters c'est que la plupart d'entre eux ont commis tant de crime qu'il est impossible de leur faire reconnaître la totalité d'entre eux. Certains n'en avouent que certains, ou même aucun, répondit Harry. Je me demande comment il le vit… »

Machinalement, les deux garçons assis côte à côte regardèrent dans sa direction et Hermione, en face d'eux, se retourna pour l'apercevoir, assis à côté de Parkinson, un peu à l'écart à la table des Slytherins.

« Avec une tenue irréprochable, comme toujours… » soupira la jeune femme.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et le silence pris place un instant. Ils avaient enterrés la hache de guerre, en quelque sorte. Leurs querelles puériles n'avaient plus vraiment de sens – à supposer qu'elles en aient eu un un jour – et ils n'avaient certainement pas envie d'entretenir de vaines animosités, sentiments qui semblaient partagés par Malfoy qui ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis la rentrée. Enfin, il ne parlait à personne de toute façon. Même Pansy semblait entretenir seul leurs conversations.

Et puis eux aussi, ils avaient remarqué son bras. Et si personne ne savait quelle blessure lui valait ce bandage, les trois Gryffindors avaient déjà formulés leur hypothèse. Sous ce bandage était censé se trouver la marque.

Ils restèrent longuement éveillés après le repas, à discuter tranquillement autour du feu de cheminée de la Salle Commune, comme presque chaque soir. Après être remonté de la Grande Salle, ils travaillaient une heure ou deux, puis s'installaient dans les fauteuils moelleux entourant l'âtre et parlaient jusque tard dans la nuit. Parfois Neville se joignait à eux. Hermione appréciait particulièrement ces moments. Notamment parce qu'il n'était plus jamais question de guerre, de plan douteux pour déjouer tel ou tel complot, de mage noir, de peur. Non, ils parlaient de sports, de sexe, d'amour et d'avenir, ils riaient aux blagues stupides de Ron, confiaient leur secret honteux et ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se dire auparavant. Ron avait avoué de but en blanc à Harry qui l'avait envié et que oui, il l'avait détesté sincèrement, parfois. Hermione avait confié avoir toujours trouvé les lunettes d'Harry hideuses – elle pourrait éternellement se vanter d'avoir été celle qui parvint à ce qu'il s'en débarrasse et mette enfin à profit les miracles que la magie pouvait accomplir dans ce domaine. Harry, quelques jours plus tôt, leur avait avoué, les joues brûlantes, le regard fuyant et la voix mal assurée, qu'après un profond recentrage émotionnel il avait de grande chance d'être irrémédiablement homosexuel.

Dire qu'ils avaient été surpris était un euphémisme. Hermione était complètement sur le cul. Elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, jamais. Ron non plus. Leur hébétement avait d'ailleurs failli terrasser Harry, en attente d'une réaction quelconque, positive de préférence, de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Tu avais peur de quoi mon pote ? avait demandé Ron, tout sourire. On va s'en remettre va, pas la peine de t'en faire autant ! »

Elle était fière de son petit ami. Ils l'avaient torturé un peu pour savoir comment il en était arrivé à cette éclatante révélation.

« Et bah… en fait cet été j'ai rencontré un mec un jour sur le Chemin de Traverse et on s'est un peu… comment dire… fréquenté ? »

Cet aveu avait valu à Harry Potter une longue séance d'interrogatoire dont le mot d'ordre était « on veut tout savoir, dans les moindres détails ». Ils s'étaient couchés aux aurores et s'étaient trainés comme des loques toute la journée suivante, mais ils ne le regrettaient absolument pas. Hermione avait conscience du courage que cela avait demandé au brun de faire cet aveu, et elle avait été sincèrement heureuse de la confiance qu'il leur avait ainsi accordée. Et puis les gays font les meilleurs amis du monde, non ? Harry avait pouffé quand elle le lui avait dit et l'avait serré dans ses bras avec reconnaissance. Ils étaient les seuls au courant, pour l'instant. Harry ne tenait pas à ce que ça s'ébruite et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Son nom apparaissait toujours régulièrement dans les journaux britanniques, pour des raisons valables ou non, et ils imaginaient aisément le bruit que ferait une telle révélation – de quoi l'inscrire dans les tabloïdes pour le restant de ses jours.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'annonceras alors ? » avait demandé Ron.

« Quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine. » avait été la réponse de son ami. Elle le lui souhaitait de tout cœur.

Hm, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de travailler dans un bureau. Le travail de bureau l'ennuierait en quelques jours.

**[...]**

Des évènements semblables à ceux du fameux déjeuner eurent lieu à deux reprises durant la semaine. Une fois dans les couloirs pendants un transit entre deux cours, où Harry s'arrêta subitement et cria « Salazar ! Je dois te parler ! » au dos du blond qui se retourna et eut un reniflement de dédain avant de lâcher un « très peu pour moi Gryffindor ». La scène ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffit à semer le trouble dans l'assistance présente. La deuxième fois, cela dura plus longtemps, et ce fut beaucoup plus troublant. Draco arriva derrière Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de Potions avec les Ravenclaws et lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste impatient.

« Helga nous demande de la rejoindre aux cuisines. Apparemment elle a… »

Harry lui coupa la parole, radieux pour une raison inconnue.

« Elle a inventé un nouveau plat ? » demanda-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Godric, elle a inventé un nouveau plat, et je vois que contrairement à moi, le fait que l'on ait déjeuné il y a une demi-heure à peine ne t'empêchera certainement pas de t'en empiffrer. »

Harry lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules – à la stupeur générale – et de faire faire demi-tour au Slytherin pour le conduire vers les cuisines en vantant les merveilles de la cuisine de celle que l'on devinait être Helga Hufflepuff. Au bout du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se séparèrent, nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Hermione leur expliqua un long moment ce qui venait de se passer tout en faisant malgré elle tourner son cerveau à plein régime. J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus, songea-t-elle en ramenant deux jeunes hommes confus vers les cachots.

Le mardi suivant Harry et Draco n'étaient pas présents au début du déjeuner. Il se déroula exactement, au geste et au mot près, la scène de la semaine précédente.

Harry suivait Draco, essayant de l'atteindre. Ils se nommèrent une nouvelle fois par les noms des fondateurs.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

-Détrompe-toi Salazar. »

La tension était palpable entre les deux garçons.

« Tu es vraiment impossible à comprendre Salazar ! On s'est mis d'accord il y a à peine deux jours sur les élèves que nous accueillerions. Pourquoi remets-tu cela sur le tapis ? »

Hermione ne résista pas à la tentation de s'approcher pour confirmer sa théorie. Ron la suivit prudemment. Elle se posta juste à côté des deux élèves mais, comme elle le pensait, ils ne manifestèrent aucun signe montrant qu'ils l'avaient remarquée. Elle se risqua même à passer une main devant les yeux d'Harry pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir – sans résultat.

« Tu es vraiment borné. Bon sang Godric je te dis que c'est _impossible_ ! Je ne veux pas participer à cela, c'est bien clair ? Je préfère…

-Quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? »

Draco darda sur son interlocuteur un regard résigné, empli de colère. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

« Je préfère partir. »

Encore une fois la scène se figea, avant que les deux garçons ne reviennent à eux. Notant la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés, Harry lui adressa un soupire las.

« Encore ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser et l'entendit vaguement murmurer un « pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? ».

Cette fois Ron et Hermione furent autorisés à accompagner Harry dans le bureau de la directrice, de même que Pansy qui y traina un Draco peu coopératif. Une fois tous plantés dans la pièce comme des imbéciles, ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi faire, avant que la femme ne prenne la parole.

« Bon, messieurs, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à cela.

-Oui parce que je ne compte pas finir tous mes repas dans votre bureau. Ne le prenez pas mal surtout » rétorqua aussitôt Draco sans lâcher des yeux les objets étranges qui encombraient une vaste étagère dans un coin. Hermione retint un sourire et vit ses camarades en faire de même avec plus ou moins de succès. Le Slytherin avait un sens de la répartie assez plaisant quand on en n'était pas la victime.

« Merci de ce commentaire fort constructif monsieur Malfoy. Le problème est donc de savoir comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez possédé par…

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient possédés Madame. »

Hermione se mordit la langue. P*tain, ça lui avait échappé.

« Difficile de lutter contre sa nature d'intello, hein Granger ? »

A sa grande surprise, le ton du blond était moqueur mais nullement agressif. Elle répondit donc avec un sourire.

« Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop dit-on. Mais ce n'est pas le propos. »

Elle s'adressa de nouveau à la directrice en ignorant les sourires mesquins des Slytherins et amusés de ses amis.

« Donc oui, j'ai un peu réfléchi à la question, et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient possédés. Ou du moins, pas directement par les esprits des deux fondateurs.

-Continuez Miss Granger. »

Hermione soupçonna soudainement McGonagall de l'avoir permis de venir avec Harry uniquement pour qu'elles aient cette conversation. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé, mais décida de remettre ses humeurs à plus tard.

« Ils sont plus probablement possédés par des souvenirs. Des réminiscences, de choses qui se sont passés dans le château il y a des centaines d'années. C'est déjà arrivé, j'ai lu quelque part que… »

Elle défia du regard quiconque de faire un commentaire sur cette phrase. Draco se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un rictus caustique.

« Qu'il arrive, quand la magie de certains sorciers est assez puissantes, qu'ils impriment leur mémoire et leurs actes dans les lieux où ils se trouvent. Il est possible d'y avoir accès en exécutant des rituels très compliqués ou, de façon plus aléatoire, quand le lieu subit des perturbations magiques importantes et libèrent les souvenirs qu'il renfermait. »

Il était clair qu'Hogwarts avait subis quelques « perturbations », en effet.

« Mais on ne peut rien y faire ? Parce que franchement, c'est pas vivable… » soupira Harry. Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé.

« Je ne pense pas, pas avant qu'ils n'aient été épuisé en tout cas. Si ces scènes-là se manifestent plutôt que d'autres c'est qu'elles ont une signification, qu'elles ont marquées les sorciers qui les ont vécus. Il est probable que tant qu'on n'en aura pas vu l'aboutissement… »

Elle regarda alternativement Harry puis Draco, qui donnaient l'impression d'être des condamnés attendant la sentence du juge. Hermione n'était pas du tout tenté par une carrière juridique.

« On assiste encore à pas mal de phénomène du genre. »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, assez bruyamment.

« Enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Désolé professeur, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Si vous m'aviez demandé expressément de faire des recherches sur le sujet, plutôt que de parier sur ma curiosité, j'aurais sans doute pu vous en apprendre un peu plus… »

Les autres étudiants restèrent perplexes mais le regard d'excuse qu'adressa McGonagall à sa jeune élève était éloquent.

« Oui, merci Miss Granger. Bon et bien Messieurs, je crains que vous ne deviez supporter ces petits désagréments encore quelques temps. J'aimerais toutefois que vous m'informiez dans la mesure du possible dès que cela se produit. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ils quittèrent en silence le bureau de la directrice et se séparèrent en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon pour leur salle commune respective. Ron s'était mis à travailler avec une ardeur assez comique venant de sa part depuis qu'il avait compris que la carrière d'Auror à laquelle il aspirait risquait fort de s'évanouir dans la nature s'il continuait d'être un petit branleur partisan du moindre effort. Harry le suivait, plus par solidarité que par ambition cependant.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de devenir Auror, ni professuer, ni Médicomage, ni employé au Ministère. Il y avait énormément de métiers qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Et ça ne l'avançait aucunement.

En fait elle savait peut-être bien pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à se décider. Parce qu'avant cette année, elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Ou plutôt non, le vrai problème n'était pas là : elle n'y avait plus réfléchi entre sa lettre d'Hogwarts et cette année

Enfant, elle voulait devenir archéologue, dresseuse de chevaux, dessinatrice de robe de mariée ou dentiste, comme ses parents. Et puis elle avait découvert qu'elle était née sorcière, découvert un monde dont elle ignorait l'existence. Et même si elle avait plus lu sur le sujet (et sur les autres) que l'ensemble des élèves de son dortoir réuni, c'était un fait : jamais elle ne serait aussi imprégné de cet univers que ceux qui y avait grandi. Par exemple, Dean rêvait de devenir concepteur de balais de course depuis qu'il avait huit ans. La plupart de ses amis avaient réfléchi à leur avenir en tenant compte de la place que prenait la magie dans leur existence, mais elle ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se contenter d'un travail dans le monde moldu, même en vivant côté sorcier. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas, réellement, quel métier les gens comme eux pouvait bien exercer, hormis les quelques exemples dont elle avait été témoin. Elle avait l'impression d'être aussi novice sur le monde du travail sorcier que l'enfant qu'elle avait été sur le monde du travail moldu.

Elle soupira longuement. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de réponse à une question.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Et valaaaaaa. J'en ai un peu marre que Ron passe pour le crétin de service tout juste bon à servir de faire valoir et qu'Hermione soit relégué au rôle d'encyclopédie parlante. De la profondeur voyons ! Et un peu de maturité aussi, ça leur fera pas de mal… Ah, Ginny également ne sera pas une grosse garce sans cervelle (voir le chapitre dans quelques semaines qui lui sera dédié) même si pour l'instant elle est encore aigrie de sa séparation avec Ryry. Bon, bref. Mercredi prochain, Neville Longbottom !<p>

Alors bah salut hein.


	3. Neville Longbottom

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Hmm, j'ai failli oublier. Encore. Mais bon, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose hein ? Non parce que j'avoue que si j'avais pas déjà fini cette histoire j'aurais jamais eu le courage de la continuer vu comme je me sens seule là... Nan aller quoi, un peu de sérieux. Je sais pas si c'est parce que c'est les vacances, que les gens sont de plus en plus flemmards ou que j'écris de plus en plus mal mais je me sens carrément seule. Pas de réactions, rien. Vous vous en foutez ou quoi ?

Enfin bref on s'en fout puisque je l'ai déjà terminé. Bon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre... Tout d'abord sachez que ça ne virera pas en romance Godric/Salazar, même si on a l'impression. Pas dans ma tête en tout cas. Dans ma tête les quatre étaient très (très) proche et avaient une relation un peu ambigu mais... enfin après tout prenez le comme vous voulez ^^

Bonne lecture à vous, lecteur anonyme et muet.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longbottom<strong>

Les interventions de Salazar Slytherin et Godric Gryffindor devinrent une des attractions principales des élèves d'Hogwarts. Rapidement on en vint à faire des paris sur quand cela se manifesterait, combien de temps, à suivre les deux élèves dans l'espoir d'assister à une scène – enfin, on suivait surtout Harry, la plupart des gens refusant toujours d'avoir trop à faire avec Draco Malfoy – enfin bref, on s'amusait particulièrement de ce nouveau phénomène, aux dépends des deux concernés.

Le rendez-vous le plus attendu était bien sûr celui du mardi midi, puisque que les deux garçons y rejouaient immanquablement la même scène, allant à chaque fois un peu plus loin, rajoutant chaque semaine une phrase ou deux. La curiosité des élèves n'étaient pas nécessairement mal placée : si la chose était intéressante à observer, c'était également parce qu'on en savait très peu sur les fondateurs et la vie qu'ils avaient menés, les évènements remontant tout de même à plus de mille ans. Les déboires d'Harry et Draco modélisaient un cours d'histoire autrement plus passionnant que ceux du professeur Binns.

On apprit ainsi que Slytherin et Gryffindor avaient probablement été très amis. La majorité des scènes montraient des passages très ordinaires de la vie de deux sorciers, des discussions amicales et des moments de complicité très sobres, certaines ayant eu lieu pendant la construction du château, d'autres plus tard, quand ils étaient professeurs – parfois ils discutaient avec des élèves qui avaient dû se trouver là même si les étudiants actuels voyaient juste les deux septièmes années parler dans le vide. Presque tous ces cours d'histoire interactif étaient empreints de sérénité et d'une affection sincère entre les deux hommes, à part la scène du mardi midi bien sûr. Nombre d'élèves s'accordaient à dire qu'elle correspondait au départ de Salazar du château il arrivait tout de même, parfois qu'on voit les deux sorciers se disputer sur la place des Sang-purs et des nés-Moldus dans l'école. C'était les seuls moments où la colère enflammait leurs échanges. Ils faillirent même en venir aux mains, un jour, dans le hall du château. Harry eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi Neville le ceinturait avec force quand il reprit conscience.

Hormis ces petits divertissements, l'année s'écoulait lentement, calme et tragiquement normale. C'en était déstabilisant, notamment pour les septièmes années qui n'avaient pas connu une seule année calme de toute leur scolarité. Ce n'était bien sûr pas pour leur déplaire.

Pour coller à ce changement radical d'ambiance par rapport aux autres années, Halloween, d'ordinaire soirée chaleureuse et festive, fut atrocement sombre et déprimant.

McGonagall fit un discours éloquent et tout à fait démoralisant sur tous ceux que la fête des morts honorait dans leur mémoire. Les amis, les parents, les frères et sœurs… Neville avait rarement passé un moment aussi pénible. Ron et Ginny se tenait appuyé l'un contre l'autre, l'aîné réconfortant la jeune fille qui pleurait doucement. Hermione restait muette, les yeux fixant le vide, et Neville pouvait presque voir la bataille finale se jouer devant ses yeux, voir les corps tomber, les hurlements se répercuter sur les murs déchiquetés du château. Parvati serrait très fort la main de sa sœur Padma – cela se faisait de plus en plus et avec une facilité déconcertante de dîner à une autre table que celle de sa maison. Lavande Brown n'était pas revenu à Hogwarts. Cruellement blessé lors de la bataille, elle avait préféré se contenter de ses BUSE pour s'assurer un job. Dean et Seamus gardaient la tête basse. Et les autres élèves, plus jeunes, accablés par cette chape de plomb qui les empêchait de faire la fête, se contentait de discuter à voix basse, aussi basse que possible. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient perdus des proches durant l'année précédente, notamment les nés-Moldus.

Harry n'était même pas venu dîner.

Quand le dessert fut servi pourtant, l'atmosphère se réchauffa un tant soit peu. Ils relevèrent la tête, tous, offrirent des sourires forcés, mais la volonté était là. Alors Neville leva son verre, sans un mot. Il fut rapidement suivi par les aînés de Gryffindor, les cadets, puis par les autres maisons, et ils burent sans un mot. Ensuite les conversations débutèrent, sage, un peu timide, mais avec le même désir de briser le silence, d'avancer.

Comme pour répondre à cet effort, Neville toucha le paradis du bout des doigts en goutant distraitement une mousse au chocolat absolument parfaite. A voir la tête de Ron il devait avoir des qualificatifs encore plus élogieux que lui en tête.

Et à la toute fin du repas se produisit de nouveau une scène très étrange.

Malfoy était appuyé contre les portes de la Grande Salle. Personne ne le remarqua, trop absorber par le caractère divin des pâtisseries, jusqu'à ce que derrière lui Harry ne prenne la parole.

« Je trouve cette salle très réussie pour ma part. »

Le blond lui sourit un peu piteusement.

« Le plafond, c'est une idée de Rowena. Elle a dit qu'il s'accorderait à l'ambiance qui règnera ici.

-Hmm, c'est sans doute pour ça que le ciel est aussi chargé je suppose. »

Les élèves levèrent instinctivement le nez vers le plafond enchanté. Les lourds nuages qui l'obscurcissaient au début du repas laissaient maintenant apercevoir quelques morceaux de ciel étoilés.

« J'ai appris pour ta famille, reprit Harry

-C'est Helga qui te l'a dit ?

-Elle semblait convaincue que je pourrais t'aider. »

Le ton désabusé de Gryffindor en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

« C'est arrivé le jour de la fête des morts. C'est toujours une épreuve pénible. D'ordinaire les gens rejoignent leur famille et vont se recueillir sur les tombes de leurs défunts mais... »

Malfoy se décolla de la porte et fit quelques pas, cachant son trouble à son ami qui l'écoutait avec attention.

« Je n'ai plus le courage de m'y rendre. Mes parents n'y vont jamais, et il y tant de tombes… »

Sa voix se brisa.

Les élèves étaient paralysés par l'émotion que dégageait le jeune homme. Neville se sentait mal à l'aise d'assister à cette scène. Les deux hommes avaient dû être seuls, à l'époque.

« Pourtant vous êtes nombreux, non ? Dans ta famille. »

Draco eut un rire sans joie.

« Pour ce qui est des mariages et des alliances, oui, nous sommes nombreux. Mais quand cela concerne les morts, nous sommes tout de suite beaucoup moins disponibles. Seule la famille proche s'occupe de ses morts. Mais il y en a eu trop, trop d'un coup. Une grande partie de mes oncles et tantes, des cousins aussi, mes deux sœurs… »

Une douleur difficilement descriptible passa brièvement sur les traits du blond mais il se reprit rapidement et se redressa.

« Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je n'y retourne plus, et je m'en porte à merveille. »

Son ton était dur, coupant, mais cela n'arrêta pas l'autre homme qui n'était pas dupe.

Harry se posta devant le blond.

« Salazar… nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy gardait les yeux rivés au sol mais il hocha la tête.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Nouvel assentiment, après avoir à peine hésité.

« Alors viens. »

Et sans préavis, Harry l'attira contre lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Neville, trop gêné pour regarder, se donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un vil voyeur, préféra concentrer son attention sur la réaction des autres élèves. Elle était sensiblement la même pour tous : yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, immobilité stupéfaite, certains la bouche entrouverte, en bref, la surprise la plus totale. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient détournés les yeux, comme lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard les mains de Malfoy s'agrippaient avec force à la robe d'Harry et il enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Neville s'attendait à voir ou à entendre le blond échapper un sanglot mais il faut croire que la fierté était de mise même quand il n'était pas lui-même – ou peut-être Salazar et lui partageait-il ce trait de caractère ? C'était probable. Il imaginait parfaitement le blond serrer les dents et fermer les yeux aussi fortement que possible pour être sûr que quoiqu'il arrive aucune larme ne s'en échappe. Au bout de quelques minutes l'étreinte se desserra et Harry conduisit Malfoy hors de la salle, un bras entourant fermement ses épaules. Un vague « Allez viens, Salazar, je te raccompagne » et un surprenant « Merci, Godric » à peine audible et les deux septièmes années avaient quitté la salle. Il plana pendant de longues minutes un silence gêné sur la Grande Salle. Les élèves vidèrent les lieux peu après.

Les Gryffindor eurent le tact de ne pas évoquer le sujet en remontant à la salle commune. Hermione se contenta du bref compte-rendu dont elle gratifiait toujours Harry à la fin de ses « absences », et ils allèrent tous se coucher.

**[...]**

« Bonjour à tous. Sortez vos manuels et vos gants de cuir, nous allons commencer. »

Le professeur Chourave était resté fidèle au poste. Neville en avait été ravi. Elle était un de ses professeurs préférés – probablement grâce à la matière qu'elle enseignait, mais enfin, il aurait été déçu d'avoir un autre professeur pour sa dernière année d'étude et pour préparer ses ASPIC. Elle le connaissait bien, depuis le temps.

Neville aimait la botanique parce qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de talent inné dans une telle matière, contrairement à toutes les autres. Ici seuls comptaient les connaissances et le travail. Pour le garçon sans talent qu'il avait été, c'était une aubaine qui lui avait permis de regagner un tant soit peu de confiance en lui, et d'amorcer par la suite l'éradication de son côté timide, peureux et maladroit au profit d'un garçon beaucoup plus sûr de lui. La guerre l'avait changé dans le bon sens, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il avait fait ses preuves.

Une paire d'heure plus tard, les Gryffindors et les Ravenclaws ressortirent des serres couverts de terres et de feuilles bleus nuits. Neville était bien le seul à trouver cela amusant. Il ne comprit l'agitation de ses camarades et leur empressement à aller se doucher que quand Luna Lovegood lui rappela aimablement qu'on était mardi. Personne ne souhaitait manquer la représentation hebdomadaire de Godric-Harry et Salazar-Malfoy. Les amis du brun le charriaient pas mal avec ça. Ron notamment prenait un malin plaisir à l'appeler Godric à tout bout de champs, provoquant l'agacement d'Harry et des autres élèves pensant pouvoir assister à une apparition du fondateur.

Luna l'attendait à la sortie de la salle commune de Gryffindor quand il en ressortit douché et changé.

« Tu avais oublié quel jour on est, j'en conclus que tu n'es pas plus intéressé que moi par Draco et Harry. Allons-y ensemble ! »

Ah, Luna, délicieuse Luna, toujours à côté de ses pompes. Il aimait énormément la jeune fille mais il avait dû se faire une raison : elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Impossible qu'elle veuille – et même qu'elle puisse – sortir avec un mec du monde réel. Ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, ou du moins il s'en remettrait : il préférait qu'elle reste ainsi.

Il tomba des nues quand Harry leur fonça dessus alors qu'ils marchaient vers le Grande Salle et qu'elle se précipita à sa rencontre, soudainement affolée. Elle accrocha ses avant-bras et se mit à parler très rapidement.

« Par Merlin, Godric, je te trouve enfin ! C'est Salazar, il…

-Je sais, je sais ! Tu l'as vu ? Tu sais où il est ? Rowena, parle ! »

Harry était au bord de l'hystérie et Luna, trop agitée pour répondre convenablement. Neville quant à lui assistait à leur échange les bras ballants, stupéfait.

« Je… il marchait vers la Grande Salle je crois, il… Godric ! »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Il a dit qu'il partait ! »

Elle n'eut pas à en dire plus. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes, tandis qu'Harry dévalait à toute vitesse le grand escalier en lui hurlant « Fait rentrer les élèves dans leur dortoir ! ». Neville hésita entre le suivre et rester auprès de Luna, mais le dilemme était inutile puisqu'Harry tomba sur Draco au pied des marches. Il était en train d'assister aux prémices de la scène qui se déroulait dans la Grande Salle chaque mardi midi. Il écouta avec attention Harry apostropher Draco tout en essayant de calmer Luna, même s'il savait que c'était inutile : elle était prisonnière des souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa présence.

« Salazar ! Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rowena vient de me dire… Et Helga… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Draco respirait fort, visiblement essoufflé.

« Je m'en vais, Godric. Vous ne voulez rien entendre, libre à vous, mais dans ce cas ce sera sans moi. »

Vaincu par sa curiosité, Neville s'était relevé. Il vit Harry défaillir devant la hargne dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »

Seul un air consterné lui répondit.

« C'est encore cette histoire avec les nés-Moldus c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi par Merlin es-tu aussi catégorique ? Qu'est-ce qui te gênes au fond ?

-Je ne veux pas refaire cette discussion Godric. »

Draco tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Harry à sa suite.

« Je pars. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

« Attends ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mais attends-moi ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent encore, vers le milieu de la salle, comme à chaque fois. Neville le savait, même s'il n'entendait plus distinctement leur éclat de voix. Luna se releva subitement et il dut courir pour la suivre.

« Je préfère partir » disait Draco que Neville pouvait de nouveau entendre au fur et à mesure que Luna se rapprochait des portes en ralentissant la cadence. Elle resta en retrait en observant, pleine de désespoir, les deux sorciers s'affronter.

« Tu ne peux pas… Je t'en prie… »

Puis Harry sembla soudainement frappé par une révélation. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu… C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? A cause de la dernière fois ? »

Draco se tendit imperceptiblement. Luna semblait retenir sa respiration.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir, rien du tout. »

Harry se mit soudainement en colère et empoigna l'autre garçon par le col.

« Tu mens ! Tu as juste peur ! Bon sang, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu vas partir à cause de ça ? A cause de nous ? »

De quel nous parlait-il, ça, personne ne le savait, mais Neville était convaincu que ce « nous » n'avait rien d'anodin.

Et Harry administra un coup de tête magistral au blond. Les élèves sursautèrent devant le geste aussi violent qu'inattendu. Draco tituba un peu et, fou de rage, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

« ARRETEZ ! » hurla Luna de toutes ses forces avant de tomber à genoux, le visage baigné de larmes. La scène se figea. Ils redevinrent eux-mêmes : Luna, étonnée, touchant sans comprendre ses joues humides, Harry, louchant sur la baguette toujours pointée sur lui, et Malfoy, qui le fixait, incrédule, tandis qu'une goutte de sang s'écoulait lentement de l'arête de son nez ouverte. Il perdit connaissance. Le brun le réceptionna habilement dans ses bras et lança un regard suppliant à la directrice d'Hogwarts. Accompagné par la vieille femme, et Luna, qu'elle avait sommé de venir (plus Neville qui la suivait), Harry porta un Draco inconscient jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quelques secondes plus tard Parkinson se précipitait à son tour, suivi de Ron et Hermione.

Ils discutèrent un moment de ce qui venait de se passer, et notamment de la nouvelle implication de Rowena Ravenclaw dans l'histoire, en la personne de Luna Lovegood qui n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder un intérêt quelconque. Elle lisait en fait la liste d'ingrédient composant la potion que Madame Pomfrey avait donné à boire à Draco.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'une élève de Hufflepuff endosse prochainement le rôle d'Helga Hufflepuff. Et que la scène de tout à l'heure se reproduise et dégénère.

-Vous voulez dire que Potter risque de m'assommer avec son front tous les mardis midis ? »

Malfoy s'était redressé sur son lit et lui et Harry se jetaient des regards assassins, le nez bandé pour l'un, le front orné d'un énorme pansement pour l'autre.

« Hélas oui. »

Le blond poussa un soupire théâtral et se rencogna dans ses oreillers. Neville y décelait une bonne part de comédie, pour la forme, mais il souffrait réellement – en même temps il n'avait jamais vu un coup de tête aussi barbare.

McGonagall mit fin à l'entretien et les renvoya en classe.

**[...]**

Les élèves se mirent donc à faire également des paris sur celle qui recevrait l'insigne honneur – et le plus haut désagrément – d'entrer dans le cercle des fondateurs. Les mois de novembre et décembre s'écoulèrent paisiblement, notamment parce que la scène du mardi midi n'alla plus jamais aussi loin que cette fois-là. On entendait toujours le cri paniqué de Luna Lovegood, mais les protagonistes se réveillaient presque à chaque fois quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne broie le nez de Malfoy avec son front. Presque.

La quatrième élève prise dans l'illusion des fondateurs se révéla être Susan Bones qui, croisant les trois premiers en grande conversation un matin dans le hall, se joignit à eux avec un sourire enjoué. Il fallut attendre que Luna l'interpelle d'un « Helga ! Bonjour ! » pour que les spectateurs de la scène comprennent qu'ils avaient devant eux la fondatrice de la maison de Hufflepuff.

Neville avait, pour sa part, vu quelques scènes exclusives du fait de son amitié avec Harry, et Luna. Une, notamment, où les deux sorciers discutaient de la difficulté de superviser tous les élèves.

« On pourrait peut-être se les partager, disait Luna-Rowena. Tu sais, on continue d'enseigner chacun nos matières mais pour ce qui est des dortoirs, du temps libre et du reste, on pourrait les séparer en quatre plutôt que de tous s'occuper de tous les élèves.

-D'accord, mais on les sépare comment ? On ne peut pas le faire arbitrairement, et il y en plein que je ne veux clairement pas avoir à gérer.

-Godric !

-Quoi ?

-Bon, il va falloir réfléchir à ça parce que moi aussi il y en a que je ne supporte pas… Ils sont tellement fainéants !

-Rowena !

-Quoi ? »

Le problème fit l'unanimité auprès des quatre sorciers et quelques jours plus tard ils ensorcelaient un vieux chapeau de Godric Gryffindor en lui donnant pour mission de répartir les élèves selon leurs gouts personnels, pour qu'il ne le prenne pas l'envie d'en étrangler certains. Ils étaient décidemment très humains, ces fondateurs.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Neville, beaucoup d'élèves restèrent au château pour les vacances de Noël, enfin, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Les septièmes années notamment, arguant qu'ils souhaitaient passé le dernier Noël de leur scolarité avec les amis qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de revoir ensuite. Et Neville soupçonnait également plusieurs d'entre eux de ne pas souhaiter retrouver une maison incomplète et des visages encore marqués par le deuil, ou même de n'avoir plus du tout de maison où rentrer. Draco Malfoy resta à Hogwarts bien sûr, et Parkinson resta avec lui.

Dans sa vision un peu déformé du monde, Neville avait toujours considéré que les Death Eaters, et plus proche d'eux, les Slytherin, en tant que « méchants », étaient des méchants jusqu'au bout, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'amour, mais il s'était trompé. Ils en discutèrent longuement, avec Harry, Hermione et Ron, un soir où le sommeil les fuyait. Parce que les parents de Draco avaient tout fait pour le protéger lui, que nombre de Death Eaters avaient préférés fuir et risquer la colère du Lord noir plutôt que d'imposer sa domination à leur famille, parce que Pansy Parkinson soutenait Draco Malfoy à chaque heure du jour et qu'elle ne le faisait définitivement pas par intérêt. Et aussi parce que beaucoup des Slytherin n'étaient pas revenus à Hogwarts, pas parce que leurs parents étaient des Death Eaters mais simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur de revenir dans cette maison où tous les considéraient comme des traîtres. Et il manquait des élèves, dans les autres maisons. Des Ravenclaws, des Hufflepuffs. Même des Gryffindors. Qui eux avaient bien fuis parce que les membres de leur famille avaient montré leur allégeance au mauvais côté. Il y en avait eu partout en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Ce n'était jamais si simple.

Le premier soir des vacances, alors que le château s'était vidé, ils invitèrent Luna et les autres Ravenclaws restant à rejoindre leur table pour le dîner plutôt que de faire bande à part, et elle n'eut pas un seul instant d'hésitation en se dirigeant vers les deux Slytherins et en leur proposant, très naturellement, de se joindre à eux. Ils refusèrent le premier soir, et le deuxième. Puis la troisième fois Parkinson posa une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy et ils échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se lever et de suivre la fantasque jeune femme. Le dîner se déroula sans accroc, dans une ambiance tranquille et apaisée. Le Slytherin parlait peu mais s'efforçait de répondre quand on s'adressait à lui et son amie se révéla être une compagnie très agréable. Personne n'ignorait les tensions, la haine qui avait animé à une époque les élèves présents autour de cette table et Neville craignait qu'un seul mot de travers n'embrase les rancœurs. Pourtant il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire.

Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, Parkinson se leva à la suite de Draco. Il resta en retrait, muet, tandis qu'elle inclinait très légèrement la tête avec grâce.

« Nous vous remercions, pour nous avoir invité. Vraiment, merci. »

Un sourire éclair de la part du prince des Slytherins, et ils s'éloignèrent. Personne ne s'était encore remis de sa voix douce et de sa gratitude que Luna se levait et criait pour être entendu par les deux élèves arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle :

« De rien Pansy ! Revenez quand vous voulez ! »

Neville vit très clairement un sourire illuminer brièvement le visage pointue de l'interpellée. Cela la rendit incroyablement séduisante.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey = Madame Pomfresh (changement majeur et utile s'il en est...)<p>

Longbottom = Longdubat_  
><em>

* * *

><p>C'est ma grande thèse du moment : y'a pas que les Slytherins de méchant. Ce serait vraiment trop facile.<p>

C'est moi où il se passe pas grand-chose ? Arg, désolé...

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si ça vous dit vous avez le droit de m'en parler hein... A plus !


	4. Ron Weasley

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Toujours le parcours du combattant pour publier mon chapitre à temps... Dans l'indifférence générale XD. Je tiens quand même à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, notamment Evanyia. Désolé pour mes jérémiades de la dernière fois !

Bonne lecture m'sieur-dame !

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>

Le banquet, le soir de Noël, était splendide.

Comme les élèves étaient moins nombreux pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, les elfes étaient par voie de conséquence moins surchargés de travail et s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour préparer des plats qu'ils délaissaient d'ordinaire par souci d'efficacité. Ils avaient droit depuis plus d'une heure à un défilé sans précédent de plats tous plus réussis et délectables les uns que les autres. De l'avis de Ron – et son avis avait son importance en matière de nourriture – le must resterait sans doute le poulet au curry dont il dévora pratiquement l'intégralité seul. Quand ils eurent engloutis les bûches, les tartes et les mousses en tout genre, Ron laissa un sourire épanouit fleurir sur ses lèvres et se fit la réflexion qu'il se trouvait incroyablement chanceux de pouvoir se réjouir de bonheurs si simple : un excellent repas en excellente compagnie. Il était aux anges.

Ils trainèrent longtemps dans la Grande Salle après le dîner sous l'œil des quelques professeurs restés pour les fêtes. Il tenait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, sagement, tandis qu'elle discutait avec une animation à la limite de l'hystérie avec Dean et Harry. Ginny restait un peu à l'écart, pincé. Malgré tous ses efforts, Ron n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier son échec avec Harry et à la dérider un peu. Elle semblait toujours en colère, ce n'était pas très sain. Seamus était parti conter fleurette à une Hufflepuff de deux ans leur cadette, Luna tressait les cheveux d'un Pansy assez indifférente à l'agitation ambiante et lui-même avait trouvé en la personne de Draco Malfoy l'agréable surprise d'un adversaire digne de ce nom aux échecs. Ils en étaient à leur troisième partie, une victoire partout. Le blond affichait un air concentré mais également un sourire tranquille. Etonnant de voir à quel point un simple sourire le transformait en une personne totalement différente.

A la rentrée, personne n'avait eu envie de se battre. Ron se souvenait avoir croisé Malfoy sur le quai, dans le train, dans le hall, sans qu'ils n'échangent rien de plus qu'un regard vague et un signe de tête. Ils avaient muri – la mort a souvent cet effet-là sur les gens – et puis il connaissait Malfoy. Sa lâcheté l'avait retenu de faire quelques crimes réellement punissables et c'était tant mieux, quelque part. Ron ne méprisait pas les gens comme lui, du moins pas autant que ses amis. Même si ce n'était pas très glorieux, il ne voyait pas en quoi on pouvait condamner quelqu'un de vouloir préserver sa vie et celle de sa famille par n'importe quel moyen. Bon, il est vrai que chez les Malfoy cela prenait des proportions affligeantes. Mais Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient payé le prix fort pour leur traitrise. Ron ne se sentait clairement pas l'envie de blâmer Malfoy et ça ne lui aurait strictement rien apporté. De plus le Slytherin était devenu étonnement supportable ces derniers mois.

« Echec et mat » lâcha le roux avec un large sourire tandis que son fou massacrait avec une joie certaine le roi adverse. Malfoy fit la moue.

« Je suis sûr que tu as triché.

-Mais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit » claironna Ron en souriant plus encore devant la mine butée du Slytherin qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse en signe de bouderie.

« Franchement Weasley, t'es le mec le plus chiant que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Et bien en l'honneur de ce statut très flatteur, tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler Ron tu crois pas ? »

En fait le roux y songeait depuis un moment. Parce que chez lui tout était spontané et dépouillé de toutes fioritures – Hermione préciserait que cela conférait parfois de la vulgarité la plus grotesque – et franchement, les noms de famille, c'étaient trop formels pour lui.

Malfoy avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait, pour la première fois, à cours de mots. Leurs plus proches voisins s'étaient tus, curieux, et les autres continuaient de parler mais n'en gardaient pas moins une oreille sur la conversation.

« Très bien. Alors tu pourrais… »

Draco se racla la gorge et reprit un peu plus fort.

« Alors appelez-moi Draco » lâcha-t-il en se passionnant soudainement pour ses ongles.

« Et appelez-moi Pansy, on est plus à ça près ! » enchaîna la deuxième Slytherin de la tablée, soulageant un peu l'embarras du blond.

« Bon, voilà qui est fait ! Je suis heureux qu'on ait pu régler ce non-dit entre nous Draco, si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de ce moment… » conclut Ron avec un ton théâtral. Il provoqua le rire des autres élèves et acheva de détendre totalement l'atmosphère.

« Je savais bien que j'hantais tes songes Ron… » poursuivit le blond.

« Si tu savais ! »

Le fou rire les gagna peu à peu. C'était étrange, nouveau mais pas désagréable. Après tout Ron était quelqu'un de simple, et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de détester les autres. Alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, il fallait aussi prendre en compte les regards un peu troublés que son meilleur ami posait régulièrement sur le Slytherin. Ron se promit de le coincer un de ses jours pour avoir une discussion à ce sujet.

Le roux remarqua seulement que de la musique jouait dans la Grande Salle. Elle semblait ne venir de nulle part, résonnant simplement dans la vaste salle. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent les fondateurs pour se manifester. Susan se leva brusquement et vint se placer au centre de la pièce, un sourire épanouit et chaleureux sur les lèvres. Harry, Draco et Luna se levèrent pour la rejoindre.

« Et nous assistons maintenant à un nouvel épisode de notre série « cours d'histoire interactif » : la soirée de Noël ! » lâcha Ron en regardant les quatre étudiants. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en riant avant de l'embrasser sagement au coin des lèvres.

« Le repas était délicieux, tu t'es surpassé Helga. Je n'aurais jamais espéré que la Grande Salle et les cuisines soient prêtes à temps pour Noël… » déclara Harry d'un ton rêveur.

« Merci Godric » répondit Susan en rosissant. Puis son visage s'éclaira et elle échappa un « oh ! » aigue, qui lui valut des regards interrogatifs de la part de ses collègues.

« Je sais ce qu'on devrait faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle, follement enthousiaste. « On devrait danser ! »

Harry fut bien le seul à paraitre enchanter par l'idée. Les expressions de Luna et Draco exprimaient plutôt une horreur totale. Il était toujours un peu dingue de voir des expressions… « normales » apparaître sur le visage de Luna, tel que la peur, ou la douleur comme durant la scène du mardi midi, parce que rien ne semblait jamais l'atteindre, d'ordinaire. Ron avait un peu de mal avec elle. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais elle avait le don de le mettre relativement mal à l'aise en quelques phrases ou même sans dire un mot, juste en le fixant de son regard étrange alors qu'elle portait un serre tête orné d'oreilles de chat. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être constamment drogué.

Susan leur expliquait une danse dérivée de la valse qui se faisait traditionnellement à Noël dans son pays – Ron ignorait totalement d'où pouvait bien être originaire Helga Hufflepuff. L'intérêt se trouvait essentiellement dans le fait d'échanger régulièrement de partenaire au rythme des variations de la musique.

« Le but est de faire au moins quelques pas avec toutes les personnes présentes, afin de s'assurer leur amitié pour l'année à venir.

-Nous ne sommes que quatre, nous aurons vite fait le tour… marmonna Draco.

-La danse est un excellent moyen de se divertir Salazar, et de chasser les idées noires. Nous dansions à chaque occasion chez moi, même aux enterrements.

-La belle affaire… répondit le blond.

-N'aurais-tu pas plutôt honte d'être ridiculiser par tes piètres talents de danseurs Salazar ? » demanda Harry, goguenard. Le blond prit la mouche.

« Je suis issu d'une famille de Sang-Purs de haute lignée, Godric, et la danse fait partie de notre éducation. Je m'étonne que toi tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que cela de ton humiliation prochaine.

-Mais moi je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Ron retint un rire amusé. Les joutes des deux fondateurs ressemblaient curieusement à celles de leurs hôtes, l'amitié en plus.

« Aller, dansons ! » s'écria Susan en battant des mains. Luna leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant quelques minutes les élèves restants observèrent, fasciné, leurs quatre camarades valser entre les tables. Ce n'était pas une danse de contact, elle reposait surtout sur le tournoiement des danseurs les uns autour des autres. Leurs mains se liaient et se déliaient tour à tour. Les garçons offraient des sourires charmeurs à leur cavalière féminine mais quand ils se retrouvaient à danser ensemble, ils essayaient discrètement de se faire tomber ou de se donner des coups sous les rires de Susan et les sourires de Luna.

« Aïe ! Helga, il m'a marché sur le pied ! Bannis-le !

-Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de faire l'enfant Godric ? »

La scène respirait la joie, la sérénité d'une amitié solide et réconfortante. Ron comprenait mieux à présents la panique qui envahissait Harry-Godric quand se rejouait la scène du départ de Salazar Slytherin. On leur avait toujours enseigné que le quatrième fondateur avait quitté l'école à cause des dissidences aux sujets des enfants de Moldus mais il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Ron qu'au-delà de l'aspect idéologique, ce départ les avait tout simplement _blessé_, en tant qu'ami. Comme pour Draco, le roux était forcé de constaté que Salazar Slytherin n'avait pas été qu'un connard sanguinaire et imbu de lui-même. Malgré leurs opinions à chier, la plupart des « méchants » étaient… Par Merlin, ils restaient des _humains_… A bien y réfléchir Ron préférait n'avoir compris cela qu'après avoir tué ou condamné à la prison un grand nombre d'entre eux.

Pansy se leva au bout de quelques minutes et se présenta devant Neville auquel elle tendit une main.

« J'aime beaucoup danser. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Ron vit le pauvre garçon se liquéfié puis reconstitué sa structure interne avant de pouvoir suivre la jeune femme. Ils se joignirent aux quatre autres, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans leur danse puisqu'ils étaient persuadés d'être seuls dans un château désert à quelques centaines d'années de là. Et puis, peu à peu, d'autres s'y joignirent, quelques élèves un peu plus jeune que Ron avaient presque oublié, puis Dean, Seamus et Ernie Macmillan. Ginny vint également, à son plus grand plaisir. Ron vit même les professeurs Savage, Sinistra et Ste Hélène (la nouvelle prof de DCFM) s'y mêler également. Hermione, elle, lui jeta un regard timide, un peu indécis, avant de lui désigner du menton la piste improvisée où les élèves tentaient maladroitement d'apprendre les pas de la danse.

« Tu veux… Wow wow wow attends euh, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne suis pas vraiment un bon danseur et HEY ! »

Elle l'avait levé de force et trainé jusqu'aux autres. Il se sentit complètement idiot.

« Mione, s'te plait, soit cool, je vais me ridiculiser… »

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

« Fais-moi danser Ron. S'il te plait. »

Et qui dans ce monde pourrait résister à ses yeux là ? Il s'avoua vaincu et attrapa sa main.

« Si j'éborgne quelqu'un je leur dirais de venir te voir pour se plaindre. »

Mais Hermione était tellement belle quand elle souriait…

Quelques minutes plus tard il dansait avec une jeune fille blonde de Ravenclaw qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au cœur quand le hasard des changements de cavaliers amena devant lui un brun tout aussi perdu que lui.

« Tiens, tu es de retour parmi nous ?

-On dirait. Il se passe quoi là ? Pourquoi on danse ?

-C'est de ta faute je te signale, à toi et à tes petits copains fondateurs ! Quelle idée j'te jure… »

Harry affichait une mine penaude quand ils se séparèrent et Ron le vit du coin de l'œil passer entre les bras d'Ernie, Hermione puis Draco où le hasard de la musique le laissa plus longtemps qu'avec les autres. Il lui envoyait régulièrement des messages de détresse avec ses grands yeux verts et Ron aurait sans doute rit s'il n'était pas occupé à préserver dans la mesure du possible les pieds de ses congénères.

Ils dansèrent ainsi longuement, de plus en plus n'importe comment, et quand les dernières notes de musique résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient épuisés et sereins, et heureux. Ils regagnèrent tous leurs dortoirs respectifs en remerciant pour cet agréable moment une Susan Bones rouge de gêne qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ron passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et l'autre autour de la taille d'Hermione et cria « Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! ».

**[...]**

Le lendemain les Gryffindors déballèrent joyeusement leur cadeau dans leur salle commune, empli de rires et de papiers colorés partant en morceau. Après du matériel de Quidditch, quelques livres plus ou moins intéressant et assez de friandises pour tenir jusqu'à l'été, Ron déballa un paquet mou et informe et se figea.

C'était le pull. Le traditionnel pull de Noël que sa mère leur tricotait chaque année, orné d'un énorme R. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce et vit Ginny serrer dans ses mains un vêtement semblable. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le roux aperçut les larmes emplir celui de sa jeune sœur.

Dans une lettre de Charlie, reçut quelques jours plus tôt – il avait décidé de rester quelques temps au Terrier, pour soutenir ses parents – il leur avait confié avoir trouvé dans un placard du salon un pull portant la lettre F que leur mère avait caché là. Ron ferma les yeux en sentant la tristesse l'envahir insidieusement. Molly Weasley avait bâti sa vie autour de ses enfants, qui étaient eux-mêmes très proche les uns des autres. En perdre un avait été… atroce.

Surtout que c'était Fred. Et qu'en perdant frère ils en perdaient deux en réalité. Parce que Ron avait beau ne pas être très subtil il comprenait le lien qui avait uni les deux jumeaux. Et il savait très bien – ils savaient tous dans la famille même s'ils n'en parlaient pas – que George ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il ne serait plus jamais le même, même si le temps atténuait la blessure de son âme. Ron se leva et alla prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Leur abattement fut de courte durée devant l'enthousiasme débordant de leurs camarades mais la douleur serait présente encore longtemps. On avait osé leur dire que ce n'était pas si terrible que, par exemple, les gens qui n'avaient qu'un fils unique et le perdait. On avait osé sous-entendre à sa mère qu'au moins il lui en restait plein. Charlie, Ron et Bill s'était tellement énervé contre la journaliste venue fouiner dans leur chagrin ce jour-là qu'elle avait failli porter plainte pour agression. Elle n'avait finalement pas donné suite et n'était plus jamais venu leur débiter des absurdités. En quoi la peine devait-elle être moins grande parce qu'il lui restait encore quatre autre frères ? Fred était mort. Il était mort et la douleur était intense, et elle le serait autant à chaque fois qu'il enterrerait un de ses frères – ou sa sœur – à l'avenir. Qu'ils soient nombreux n'y changeaient rien. Au contraire, cela signifiait que sa mère risquait de revivre cette épreuve plusieurs fois. Rien que pour cela Ron souhaitait ardemment mourir après elle.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces sombres pensées en soutenant Ginny pour qu'elle se lève et se change les idées. Il lui tendit une de ces sucettes qui prenaient la forme que l'on désire, la changea en cœur et déposa un baiser sur sa joue encore rebondie. Ron Weasley avait décidé qu'il aurait foi, coûte que coûte, en l'avenir.

Par contre il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de sa vie.

**[...]**

« Harry, il faudrait qu'on aille chercher Draco et les autres. J'ai du nouveau. »

Ça, c'était Hermione, toujours au taquet, même en vacances. Harry acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous trois attablés dans la salle d'étude avec les pseudo-fondateurs.

« Bon, alors voilà. J'ai un peu potassé le sujet pour vous – parce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'aurait fait bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en les fusillant d'un regard significatif. Ron se retint de pouffer.

-Et donc ? demanda Harry pour embrayer rapidement.

-Et donc il se trouve que le… « l'impression » des souvenirs en un lieu ne se fait que si les sorciers sont très puissants – bon, c'était le cas – mais en plus, cela doit être généré par des regrets. En gros, c'est la frustration des sorciers qui s'expriment ici. Il s'est passé des choses qu'ils ne désiraient pas, mais qu'ils n'ont pas été capable de l'empêcher, et ont en quelques sorte sauvegarder ces évènements.

-Génial, ils étaient trop cons pour résoudre leur problème eux-mêmes. En quoi ça nous concerne ? »

Il est inutile de préciser à qui cette réplique appartient. Hermione balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et poursuivit :

« En fait, ils attendent que les choses changent. »

Phrase complètement farfelue s'il en est, qui eut le don de faire froncer les sourcils à tous les sorciers présents. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas eu… du changement, pour vous, ces derniers temps ? »

Les quatre intéressés s'entre-regardèrent avant que Luna ne réponde :

« Il m'arrive parfois de me souvenir des souvenirs de Rowena Ravenclaw. J'assiste à la scène comme une spectatrice, même si je ne peux pas intervenir. »

Ses congénères confirmèrent sa déclaration.

« Voilà, c'est parce que vous commencez à prendre part à ces souvenirs. Normalement si vous vous concentrez suffisamment, vous arriverez peut-être à les modifier. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Susan Bones d'une petite voix. Ron s'amusait de sa timidité – elle semblait encore se demander ce qu'elle faisait avec le trio d'or, le fils Malfoy et la folle de Ravenclaw.

« C'est ce qu'attendent les… les esprits présents dans ces souvenirs. Ils veulent voir leur passé changer, même s'il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière, juste pour se convaincre qu'ils auraient pu… faire mieux. Un peu comme quand on est petit et qu'on rembobine une cassette un millier de fois en espérant voir la fin du film changer et je vois que cette métaphore ne parle pas du tout à certains d'entre vous… » enchaîna-t-elle devant les mines perplexes de Draco et Ron. Luna aurait dû être perplexe également, ayant grandi dans le monde sorcier, mais Luna n'était jamais perplexe en fait. Hermione agita de nouveau la main pour faire oublier sa dernière remarque et reprit la parole :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si ça ne servira à rien, pour eux – les fondateurs ici – changer le passé leur permettra de faire taire leurs regrets. Il ne reste donc plus qu'à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent voir arriver. »

Cette dernière phrase n'enchanta guère les membres de la tablée, découragés d'avance.

« Si on y arrive il y a de grandes chances que ces illusions cessent. » ajouta Hermione. Cela eut le don de remotivé considérablement les troupes.

« Je pense que les scènes qu'ils vous font revivre ne sont pas prises au hasard. C'est un peu comme un immense puzzle, et toutes apportent une part de l'explication, la conclusion étant bien sûr la scène du départ de Salazar. C'est sans doute là que vous devrez intervenir.

-Avec un peu de chance je pourrais éviter de briser le nez de mon collègue… » lâcha Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Draco le foudroya du regard et prit congé, suivit des deux autres, puis de Harry lui-même qui déclara avoir « des choses à faire ».

« Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose… » marmonna pensivement Hermione en le regardant s'éloigner.

« Ou peut-être qu'il a fini par comprendre mes messages silencieux lui signifiant s'il le voulait bien de nous laisser seul… » susurra Ron à son oreille. La jeune fille rougit légèrement mais le repoussa.

« Ron ! C'est nul ! Tu le mets à l'écart !

-Mais non, il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire ! Probablement discuter de cette histoire si importante avec Draco-Salazar » ajouta-t-il en souriant largement.

« Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? » dit Hermione en se radoucissant et en se laissant aller contre lui.

« Et comment ! »

Ils rirent un peu en se promettant d'arraché des aveux à leur ami.

« Bon et du coup on le prend ce petit quart d'heure tranquille ou… ? »

Hermione lui donna un coup de poing énergique sur le bras – il cacha avec brio la grimace de douleur qu'il sentait poindre sur son visage. Puis elle le suivit vers la Salle sur Demande.

Ron n'avait jamais songé à quel point ce n'était pas pratique d'avoir une petite-amie à Hogwarts. Il plaignait sincèrement ceux qui n'avaient pas connaissance de cette salle miraculeuse.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Hmmm, perso, je trouve que le suivant est mieux (c'est utile de vous dire ça vu que vous vous l'avez pas lu, le suivant... N'iiiiiimporte quoi)<p>

Donc mercredi prochain, Pansy Parkinson. Bonne semaine !


	5. Pansy Parkinson

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Plop ! Chapitre 5 is on the road ! J'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus en fait... Bon, parlons de moi dans ce cas. Comme je suppose la plupart d'entre vous, je reprends les cours lundi (...). Ce qui signifie entre autre que l'ordinateur ce sera niet, surtout cette année qui a quelque chose de décisif pour mon avenir professionnel (héhé). Je n'arrête pas la publication, pas de panique, mais du coup je vais préchargé tous mes chapitres et je prendrais cinq minutes au CDI pour les publier chaque mercredi. Tout ça pour dire : ne vous étonnez pas si les notes de début vous donne l'impression que je ne suis pas là parce que effectivement, je n'y serais pas (mais qui s'en soucie franchement ?). Ah, merci aux revieweuses anonymes aussi (vous me frustrez, j'peux pas vous répondre T-T)

Bonne lecture amis !

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>

Le plus dur avait été de le faire entendre à ses parents. Ils étaient de la vieille école, bornés, un peu ridicules parfois, et ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils ne le connaissaient pas non plus d'ailleurs. Parce que s'ils l'avaient connu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ils auraient tout de suite compris à quel point c'était évident.

Pansy Parkinson n'épouserait jamais Draco Malfoy.

Elle l'avait aimé, vraiment, sincèrement. Elle l'aimait encore, l'aimerait sans doute toujours un peu. Elle avait rêvé, comme toutes les écervelées de son âge, d'une déclaration passionnée, d'une demande romantique, d'un mariage heureux. Elle s'était souvent imaginé leur vie à tous les deux. Mais elle avait rapidement cessé de se faire des illusions. Elle savait que Draco ne l'aimerait jamais, pas d'amour en tout cas. Même s'ils étaient très proches et qu'il la traitait toujours avec chaleur – enfin, avec toute la chaleur que l'héritier des Malfoy était capable d'exprimer – même s'ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps, ils ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble, elle en avait toujours eut la certitude même si dans ses jeunes années elle prenait plaisir à se voiler la face et à se bercer d'illusion. La chute avait été rude. Il ne le lui avait dit qu'une seule fois, en cinquième année.

« Je ne t'aimerais jamais, Pansy. Désolé. »

Elle aurait pu faire un scandale, persévérée, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la méprise et de toute façon, elle croyait en ces mots qui portaient un parfum de vérité absolue.

Mais la vraie confirmation, le moment où elle avait réellement compris qu'elle et Draco ne se marieraient jamais, comme ses parents le souhaitaient, c'était quand elle l'avait revu pour la première fois après la guerre.

Elle en avait voulu à ses parents d'être obligé de ne suivre la guerre que de loin en lisant les journaux. Elle ne leur pardonnait pas cette fuite pitoyable, même s'ils n'avaient souhaités que sa sécurité. Elle aurait préféré rester. Elle aurait préféré se battre, même du mauvais côté, même si elle n'embrassait les idéaux ni des uns ni des autres, plutôt que de rester dans l'attente passive des nouvelles d'Angleterre. Quand ses parents étaient venus la chercher dans les cachots, elle seule, alors que tous les autres Slytherin restaient là, elle avait senti son visage bruler de honte. Sa mère et son père n'étaient pas des Death Eaters, ni des assassins, et leur fille ne le serait pas non plus.

En apprenant le triste sort du couple Malfoy, elle avait supplié ses parents de rentrés enfin en Angleterre et avait émis le souhait de retourner à Hogwarts en apprenant que Draco avait, contre toute attente, répondu à l'appel de Minerva McGonagall aux élèves de refaire l'année perdue. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais le laisser seul.

Et elle l'avait revu. Quelques jours seulement avant la rentrée, le soir de son retour elle était allée frapper à la porte de son appartement londonien.

Les yeux légèrement cernés, marqués par une tristesse assourdie qui ne les quitterait sans doute plus jamais, un visage exprimant à la fois une lassitude profonde et un plaisir inattendu et surpris, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Ni aussi inaccessible. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot ou fait un geste des larmes impuissantes dévalaient ses joues.

« Je suis désolé… Merde, Draco, je suis vraiment… vraiment désolé. »

Ils étaient restés un très long moment ainsi, lui tenant la porte, indécis, et elle debout devant lui à essayer vainement d'arrêter ses pleurs.

Elle avait passé les derniers jours des vacances d'été chez lui, au grand plaisir de ses parents. S'ils savaient, songeaient-elles, s'ils pouvaient voir, deviner à quel point son Draco avait changé, à quel point tout cela avait détruit sa vie, et la force qu'il mettait à ne pas la reconstruire… Pansy Parkinson n'épouserait jamais Draco Malfoy. Même dans cent ans, elle ne s'en sentirait jamais le droit.

Ils ne se l'étaient pas avoués mais ils craignaient tous les deux leur retour à Hogwarts, où ils ne s'attendaient pas à un accueil chaleureux. Elle se souvenait avoir tenu sa main pendant tout le trajet du train, et avoir elle-même eut plus d'une fois l'envie de faire demi-tour. L'union fait la force dit-on, et elle l'avait effectivement fait toutes ces années où ils trainaient en bande pour rabaisser tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Mais tout serait différent à leur retour. Crabbe était mort, Goyle avait disparu avec sa mère, Blaise était parti poursuivre des études d'art aux Etats-Unis – ils entretenaient une correspondance régulière – et Nott vivait un peu à l'écart du monde sorcier, allant jusqu'à étudier chez les Moldus. Une vocation qui avait arraché des grimaces dédaigneuses aux deux derniers Slytherins de septième année. Les Moldus… les Moldus lui faisaient pitié. Ils étaient tellement limités, tellement faibles… ça avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Même si elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ils inventaient bien quelque truc utile. Enfin, un surtout : le cinéma.

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient terminé sur une note positive puisque les septièmes années avaient été autorisé à sortit à Hogsmeade pour le jour de l'an. Elle qui appréciait rarement la compagnie de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, à plus forte raison dans des endroits bruyants et crades, avait passé une soirée agréable, notamment parce qu'elle avait discuté pendant près d'une heure avec Hermione Granger de la filmographie de Clint Eastwood, discussion qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir avec un autre de ses amis qui ne savaient même pas ce qu'était un « film ». Du reste, ils avaient bu beaucoup de Bièraubeurre et chanter un grand nombre de chansons stupides, ce qui correspond à une soirée réussie pour la plupart des jeunes de leur âge. Et, comble du bonheur, Draco avait semblé, sinon s'amuser, au moins passer une soirée détendue. Elle l'avait même vu discuter un peu avec Luna Lovegood – choix étrange s'il en est, mais c'était toujours ça.

Sortir Draco de son mutisme était une tâche ardue. Quand il gardait le silence trop longtemps, elle avait l'horrible impression qu'il s'était résigné, qu'il avait abandonné, et qu'il allait disparaitre. Elle savait qu'il en était capable. Elle redoutait d'ailleurs que ce ne soit ce qu'il fasse sitôt l'année achevée : quitter le pays, disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Elle se retrouverait alors définitivement seule. Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle ne quitterait jamais l'Angleterre, jamais de manière définitive en tout cas. Et lui, que ferait-il ? Il ne répondait jamais à cette question.

« Pansy, concentre-toi un peu ! »

La jeune fille, plongée depuis quelques minutes dans ses pensées, sursauta vivement, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de son binôme. Les Potions étaient bien le seul cours que Draco suivait avec un tant soit peu d'assiduité. Pour sa part cette matière l'ennuyait assez, surtout depuis qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se délecter des mines déconfites des Gryffindors quand Snape leur retirait des points pas milliers. Elle ne connaissait pas le fin mot de l'histoire de Severus Snape et il faisait partie des sujets à éviter avec Draco. Quant à Slughorn, il avait apparemment décidé de vivre de ses rentes. C'est du moins ce que disait la rumeur.

Elle jeta une pincée de poudre de corne de rhinocéros dans leur chaudron sous l'œil attentif de leur professeur. Roman Greedlins faisait soupirer les filles aves son physique de jeunes premier et son côté taciturne. Il était plutôt intéressant quoique qu'assez peu concerné, et Pansy le trouvait un peu fade, mais là n'était pas la question. La question c'était quel ingrédient venait ensuite : les feuilles de menthe séchées ou les têtes de scarabées ? Elle décida de le jouer à pile ou face, et puis ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait fait explosé son chaudron – même Neville s'était désabonné à la catastrophe hebdomadaire, confirmant la théorie de la plupart des gens établissant que c'est la peur et non la maladresse qui faisait de lui un danger public en cours de Potions. Mais la peur n'avait plus de raison d'être : Snape était mort. Les têtes de scarabées ne firent pas exploser leur chaudron. Elle trouva la vie bien ennuyeuse tout à coup.

« La potion a viré au bleu. C'est prêt. » déclara Draco.

Il versa un peu de la préparation dans une fiole à leur nom. Ils avaient fini avant tout le monde – Draco avait-il de l'intérêt pour cette matière parce qu'il y excellait, ou était-ce l'inverse ? Cette question avait-elle le moindre intérêt ? – et ils quittèrent le cachot sous les regards envieux des autres élèves toujours à trimer.

« Au revoir professeur » dit-elle machinalement sur le pas de la porte.

Seul un vague signe de la main lui répondit.

C'était le dernier cours de la journée, aussi allèrent-ils s'installer dans leur salle commune encore vide. La neige tombait régulièrement depuis quelques jours, recouvrant le parc d'une blancheur aveuglante et étouffant le château dans une chape d'humidité glacée qui avait le don de faire chuter le moral de Pansy en-dessous de zéro.

« Alors, Draco ? Tu vas faire quoi de ta vie ? »

Elle posait régulièrement la question, machinalement, peut-être pour le forcer à y réfléchir.

« Et toi ? »

La réplique la prit de cours. Son ton était hargneux, un peu accusateur aussi. Elle devinait qu'il ne lui avait retourné la question que pour changer de sujet, mais elle resta muette.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ce constat la frappa de plein fouet.

« En fait je m'étais toujours imaginé que j'épouserais un héritier (toi, se retint-elle de préciser) et que je me la coulerais douce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, avec aucune autre occupation que de m'occuper de la maison, des enfants et des dîners mondains. »

C'était la vérité. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait toujours envisagé sa vie.

« Et ce n'est plus ce que tu veux ?

-Non »

Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas vivre aux crochets d'un homme et être victime de ses idées, finir comme les femmes de Death Eaters envoyés à Azkaban pour le seul crime d'avoir soutenu l'homme à qui elles s'étaient voués, elle ne voulait pas avoir une existence aussi futile. Ces considérations étaient toutes nouvelles pour elle.

« Et bien c'est pareil pour moi. A part le passage sur les gosses. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne serais pas le petit connard oisif que j'avais toujours prévu de devenir. Alors laisse-moi le temps de trouver un plan de rechange. Va dînez sans moi, je n'ai pas faim. »

Et il quitta les larges canapés de cuir en direction de son dortoir. Elle resta un moment planté là avant de se réveiller et de rallier la Grande Salle pour manger. Elle déclina l'invitation des Gryffindors, préférant rester seul, et passa tout le repas à ruminer les paroles de Draco et ses propres problèmes d'orientation.

**[...]**

« Draco ! Draco ça va ? Bon sang mais répond, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est… ça recommence c'est ça ? »

Le blond, replié sur lui-même dans un coin des toilettes où elle l'avait traîné en le voyant faire une nouvelle crise, hocha difficilement la tête. Il tenait son bras droit contre lui, le visage couvert de sueur, et respirait difficilement.

Ils avaient une heure de libre. D'ailleurs c'est probablement pour ça que le blond craquait maintenant. Elle l'avait vu serrer les dents toutes la matinée, mais cet abruti était buté : il était prêt à tout supporter pour que personne ne le sache, et cela passait notamment par ne pas louper des cours pour aller à l'infirmerie.

« Il faut aller voir Pomfrey… Aller viens, je t'accompagne. »

Elle l'aida à se relever et constata avec effroi que le bandage de son bras se couvrait d'un liquide noir. Elle le retint quand il faillit tomber, gémissant de douleur, et elle dut faire un effort immense pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« On arrive. Ça va aller, c'est bon, on y est… » répétait-elle au blond titubant.

L'infirmière réagit aussitôt qu'elle les vit à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle installa Draco sur un des lits et retira avec précaution les pansements entourant en permanence son bras droit. Il retenait avec acharnement ses plaintes tandis que la femme nettoyait pour la énième fois sa blessure. Toute sa bonne volonté n'aurait pas pu empêcher Pansy de détourner les yeux.

C'est lui qui s'était infligé cela, quelques jours avant son retour avait-elle cru comprendre. Dans un moment d'égarement, de rage et de désespoir, avec un couteau bien affuté et sa baguette. Là où se trouvait autrefois la marque des ténèbres trônaient à présents de longues et profondes entailles, qui ne cicatrisaient jamais complètement et qui, périodiquement, se rouvraient et déversaient un flot de sang noirâtre, causant par la même des douleurs aigus au garçon.

Madame Pomfrey s'était montré plutôt pessimiste quant à l'évolution de la blessure. Après tout, la marque des ténèbres était censée être indélébile. Il s'était affreusement mutilé pour faire disparaitre ce dessin hideux et n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre regret de ce geste, même quand la souffrance le faisait se plier en deux et parfois perdre conscience. La femme lui donna une potion qu'elle lui préparait régulièrement et qui avait l'air d'avoir, comme la plupart des potions de l'infirmière, un gout immonde.

Personne n'était au courant à part elles deux, et McGonagall. Elle interceptait parfois les regards affligés du trio d'or qui laissaient entendre qu'ils avaient de gros doutes mais ils n'avaient jamais posé de question. Enfin si, une fois. Un soir, Harry l'avait interpellé à la fin du dîner et avait juste demandé, en évitant son regard :

« Il a essayé de l'enlever, c'est ça ? »

Elle s'était contentée d'un regard éloquent et il avait hoché la tête avant de s'en aller. Elle n'était même pas sûr que c'est de ça qu'il parlait… enfin si, évidemment que c'était ça, Potter avait beau être un insupportable golden boy téméraire, il n'était pas stupide. Mais il n'avait plus jamais mentionné le sujet et elle s'était bien gardé d'en parler à Draco, particulièrement sur les dents dès qu'elle évoquait le sujet.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda l'infirmière, toujours inquiète des crises de l'élève.

« Oui, ça va. Allons-y

-Mais vous devriez…

-On y va. »

Il remettait déjà sa chemise sous les regards impuissants de la vieille femme et de son amie.

« Merci madame. » lâcha-t-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Après trois secondes d'immobilité où Pansy maudit les garçons et leur imbécilité chronique, elle lui emboîta le pas.

« Je vous le ramènerais si ça ne va pas… Au revoir. »

Madame Pomfrey hocha la tête, ne cachant pas son inquiétude tandis que la jeune fille se précipitait à la suite du blond.

« Attends ! Draco ! Mais attends ! HEY ! »

Il se retourna, énervé, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes de la Grande Salle.

« QUOI ?

-On est mardi aujourd'hui crétin ! »

Son expression exprima un instant une consternation profonde avant que les émotions ne désertent ses traits. Pour en avoir été témoin plus d'une fois, elle sut à cet instant qu'elle n'avait plus son ami en face de lui. Potter – elle avait vraiment du mal à l'appeler Harry – venait d'arriver en haut des marches et elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer.

« Attends ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mais attends-moi ! »

Elle fut rejointe par Weasley et Granger – non, décidément, elle les appellerait toujours ainsi, au moins en pensée – et ils suivirent leurs amis possédés. La scène se déroulait, identique à chaque semaine.

« Godric. Lâche-moi. »

Elle remarqua pour la première fois que Potter agrippait le bras gauche de Draco et que c'était un hasard miraculeux : elle n'était pas sûre que le blond puisse rester conscient si on enserrait sa blessure à cet instant, même en étant possédé.

« Détrompe-toi Salazar. »

Ils observaient la dispute en silence, attendant la suite, espérant inconsciemment que les choses aillent un peu plus loin, encore une fois.

« Tu mens ! Bon sang, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu vas partir à cause de ça ? A cause de nous ? »

Ce « nous » sonnait toujours très intime aux oreilles de Pansy, et à voir la tête que faisaient les deux garçons, c'est également ainsi qu'ils le percevaient. Restait à savoir à qui ce nous faisait référence.

Le coup de boule résonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en étaient pas arrivés là. Le cri suppliant de Luna retentit dans leur dos – depuis quelques temps Susan la rejoignait et s'effondrait sur le sol, et Luna la tenait dans ses bras, retenant les larmes que Susan-Helga, elle, déversait à torrent tandis que Draco pointait la baguette sur Harry.

« Tu vas regretter ça Gryffindor » cracha-t-il. L'instant d'après le premier sort fusait, informulé. Harry l'évita de justesse et il alla s'écraser sur un mur dans le dos du brun qui avait lui aussi dégainé sa baguette. Pansy et les autres s'étaient vivement écartés, et les professeurs regardaient avec effroi le combat s'engager entre les deux sorciers. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, évacué les élèves et arrêter le duel, l'assistance se pétrifia.

Pansy vit avec une netteté terrifiante les sorts des deux sorciers, lancés en même temps, entrer en collision et voler à travers la salle. L'un d'eux disparut dans le plafond, et l'autre… l'autre percuta de plein fouet Susan Bones.

Les yeux des deux garçons s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis que Luna hurlait. Draco lâcha sa baguette mais resta immobile, regardant Harry se précipiter vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il examina un instant la blessée, murmurant des « Helga, Helga… » désespérés, avant de se relever, les yeux chargés de colère.

« SALAZAR ! »

Les esprits désertèrent subitement. Aussitôt une sorte de frénésie hystérique s'empara de la Grande Salle. Les amis de Susan Bones se précipitaient vers elle tandis que les trois autres, hébétés, tentaient d'analyser la scène. Pansy fut auprès de Draco en quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Aux regards que lui lançaient certains élèves il avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pansy, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

**[...]**

Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans le bureau de McGonagall, dans une ambiance nettement moins détendue que la dernière fois. Susan était à l'infirmerie et n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux.

« Au vu des récents évènements, il semblerait que le problème ai clairement changé de nature. »

Cette introduction était d'une inutilité affligeante. Pansy se retint de souffler d'agacement. Granger prit aussitôt la parole, un peu à contrecœur. Pansy avait remarqué que le Miss Je-sais-tout ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à étaler sa science, mais son rôle d'encyclopédie parlante la poursuivait.

« Hélas Madame je crains que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas résolu le problème des protagonistes de l'époque, les choses continueront ainsi. »

Pansy supposa que la Gryffindor avait fait part des conclusions que Draco lui avait lui-même exposé à la vieille femme. Celle-ci soupira, agacé.

« Bien, alors n'avez-vous pas d'indices sur la manière de résoudre ce problème ? Messieurs ? »

Pansy vit avec surprise Draco et Potter se regarder brièvement avant de détourner les yeux. Elle jura même voir le brun rougir très légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la directrice.

« Alors ?

-Et bien… »

Il hésita encore, puis se rétracta finalement.

« Non. Non, rien. »

La directrice n'était certainement pas dupe mais elle n'insista pas et les congédia. Ils vidèrent rapidement les lieux. Un fois dehors pourtant, Hermione prit aussitôt la parole.

« Alors dis-nous, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé que tu ne voulais pas dire à McGonagall ? »

Rougissement, le retour. On aurait dit un petit garçon prit en faute.

« Il y a… une scène. Elle s'est produite il y a quelques jours. On était seul mais étant donné que nous arrivons depuis quelques temps à garder un tant soit peu de conscience… Enfin on avait déjà remarqué qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup tous les quatre, toujours à s'enlacer, à chercher le contact et tout mais… on était à la bibliothèque, à parler du château, de la manière d'aménager les cours, quand nous… enfin, Salazar et Godric ils… se sont embrassés. »

Pansy resta sans voix, comme le reste des personnes présentes. Draco s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs et Luna observait le plafond en souriant niaisement. Les autres avaient sensiblement la même expression que Pansy supposait visible sur ses traits : la surprise la plus totale. Potter était à présent aussi rouge que le Weasley quand sa copine l'embrassait par surprise.

« Ça n'a pas duré longtemps… à peine un contact, dans l'euphorie du moment, ils se sont rapidement séparés et je… Enfin Godric n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça, ça lui semblait assez naturel mais Salazar… »

Un regard invita le blond à poursuivre.

« Salazar était complètement choqué. » conclut-il. Granger s'amusait de l'embarras des deux garçons au moins autant que Pansy. Luna prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est également arrivé à Salazar et Rowena. Je crois qu'ils avaient une relation extrêmement fusionnelle mais que Salazar avait du mal à faire avec. »

Granger et Weasley se retenait visiblement de rire tandis que Potter essayait de disparaitre derrière le col de sa chemise.

-Ça… hum, ça change la donne, je suppose, déclara Granger en ayant retrouvé un semblant de sérieux. Bon, on va continuer à chercher. Bonne nuit vous deux ! »

Ils se séparèrent, Draco et Harry évitant soigneusement de se regarder, le blond avec beaucoup plus de subtilité d'ailleurs. Pansy trouvait cela très intéressant, mais, pour être honnête, plus que l'histoire bizarre des fondateurs de leur école, elle trouvait le fait que Draco ne lui ai rien dit de la petite scène avec Potter bien plus intéressant encore.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade = Pré-au-lard<p>

Snape = Rogue

* * *

><p>Eh, en vrai ça sert à rien d'écrire "à suivre", non ? Bon, on s'en fout de ça.<p>

Mercredi prochain, Luna Lovegood. Bonne rentrée (gni hi hi - rire méchant)


	6. Luna Lovegood

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Pour paraphraser l'auteur d'une fic bien sympa lue récemment : "ce chapitre parait dans l'indifférence générale". Enfin pas complètement mais pas loin quand même. Voilà donc Luna. Ah, je l'adore celle-là ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong>

Il se passait des choses très étranges cette année à Hogwarts.

Oh, bien sûr, il s'était toujours passé des choses étranges à Hogwarts durant les six années que Luna y avait passé. Mais elle n'y avait jamais été réellement mêlée – à part l'épisode du département des Mystères bien sûr. Même l'AD concernait un trop grand nombre d'élèves pour qu'elle se sente vraiment impliqué plus que d'autres. Alors que cette année, elle était « sous les feux des projecteurs ».

Elle trouvait cela très amusant, tous ces émois et ces vaines agitations. On était venu la questionner sur Rowena Ravenclaw et sur les autres fondateurs, des élèves qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam la saluait avec un sourire timide ou amusé dans les couloirs. C'était assez nouveau pour elle et pas désagréable. Toute cette histoire l'amusait follement.

« Bonjour Draco, bonjour Pansy » lança-t-elle ce matin-là en entrant en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Un cours bien inutile pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais auquel elle aimait assister malgré tout, notamment grâce à celle qui l'enseignait.

« Bonjour Luna » lui répondirent presque en cœur les deux Slytherins, avec nettement moins d'entrain cela dit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une femme pour professeur de DCFM, une petite femme au visage ovale encadrée de boucle couleur miel, souvent souriante et à la peau hâlée du nom de Lisda Ste-Hélène. Beaucoup la trouvait trop extravertie, à la limite du supportable, mais cette enthousiasme injustifié était une bouffée d'air frais pour Luna qui trouvait tous ces gens si fades et si peu colorés. Et puis, le professeur Ste-Hélène avait assurément l'expérience de ce qu'elle enseignait.

Sept ans, sept professeurs. A croire que le poste était maudit.

Luna avait très envie de devenir professeur.

Elle ne l'avait dit à personne car personne ne lui avait posé la question. Et puis elle savait que les gens auraient trouvé cela bizarre, venant d'elle. Mais elle en avait envie. Elle aimait Hogwarts comme sa propre maison et elle n'avait pas envie d'aller ailleurs. Elle pensait voyager un peu, découvrir le monde et tout un tas de bestioles étranges qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer mais elle savait qu'au fond elle appartiendrait toujours à cet endroit et qu'elle finirait par y revenir.

Elle était flattée d'être l'incarnation ponctuelle de Rowena Ravenclaw, surtout parce que l'on s'était souvent demandé de qu'une fille tête en l'air et rêveuse comme elle faisait dans cette maison. On la voyait bien mieux à Hufflepuff, « là où on place les niais » disaient les mauvaises langues. Pourtant elle était bonne élève, sérieuse, appliquée, elle avait de bonnes notes, elle aimait étudier même si cela semblait difficile à croire au premier abord. Elle se fichait bien de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. Pourtant elle était fière, même si depuis le début de cette histoire la Dame Grise refusait de lui adresser la parole. Elle était un peu triste, mais tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas forcer l'amitié du fantôme – ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Même si on lui disait souvent qu'elle avait un don pour attirer la sympathie, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, mais enfin. Ce qu'elle préférait c'est quand les quatre fondateurs se rejoignaient après le dîner et se lamentaient collectivement sur tel ou tel élève imbuvable, paresseux, grande-gueule ou insolent. C'était drôle de s'imaginer que leurs professeurs faisaient sans doute la même chose. C'était étrange de se dire que les quatre plus grands sorciers de cette époque étaient aussi et surtout des gens ordinaires, riant à des blagues stupides, se plaignant pour le plaisir, se disputant pour des broutilles.

« Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre quelque chose de légèrement hors programme mais très intéressant. Un sort informulé qui, si vous avez suffisamment de force, et de conviction, vous permettra de vous délivrer dans une certaine mesure de l'Imperium. »

C'était intéressant, en effet. Luna en frissonnait d'anticipation – elle adorait apprendre des choses. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Hermione, alors qu'on aurait pu penser que ses rêveries la rendraient infréquentable auprès de la très terre-à-terre Hermione Granger. Et bien il n'en était rien. En fait, elles s'étaient souvent retrouvé toutes les deux à la bibliothèque – même si Luna lisait le plus souvent des essais douteux sur des sorciers fantasques. Elles avaient discutés quelques fois, Luna appréciait la Gryffindor car elle était une des rares personne – avec Neville, notamment – à ne pas s'adresser à elle comme si elle était une attardée. Elle n'était pas une attardée. Pour Luna, c'est le monde – et les autres – qui était étrange, et non l'inverse.

Le cours fut long, et épuisant. Subir le sortilège de l'Imperium était une expérience éprouvante et assez traumatisante en fait. De ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps, céder à la volonté d'un tiers, était difficile à supporter quand bien même pour le cours le lanceur ne leur faisait rien faire de répréhensible. Luna n'eut, à la surprise générale, aucun mal à réussir l'exercice. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais il semblait glisser sur elle, elle avait juste à l'ignorer, ignorer cette voix caressante qui voulait la soumettre. Le professeur Ste-Hélène la félicita et Luna rosit de plaisir. Il s'avéra que Draco Malfoy avait également des facilités à contrer le sortilège, mais cela tenait plus, dans son cas, à sa rage immodérée de le combattre. D'ailleurs il poussa si fort Michael Corner hors de son esprit que celui-ci perdit physiquement pied et manqua de s'ouvrir le crâne sur une table.

Luna appréciait Draco Malfoy également. Il était beau, déjà – et quoi que l'on puisse en dire c'était un argument – et elle trouvait fascinant qu'un garçon soit capable d'être à ce point en désaccord avec lui-même. Désagréable pour cacher son trouble ou sa perte de moyen, blessant voir cruel quand il se sentait acculé. Incapable de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer, incapable de se livrer à quiconque. Elle observait souvent le jeune Slytherin, essayant de deviner la vérité derrière ses mots et ses expressions faciales toujours trompeuses. Quoique ce divertissement avait nettement perdu de son intérêt depuis le début de l'année où le blond était devenu, sinon amicale, au moins doté de vague notion élémentaire de sociabilité.

Luna se rendait tranquillement à son prochain cours, peu attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Même si elle avait nettement plus d'ami maintenant qu'elle n'en avait eu ses premières années, elle aimait toujours autant sa solitude. C'était en quelque sorte les revers de l'adaptation – elle avait fini par apprécier la solitude à force d'être seule et maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus elle ne pouvait plus se défaire de son gout pour la solitude. C'était une ironie un peu triste. Elle arriva à l'heure exacte en classe de Sortilège.

**[...]**

Le mois de janvier se termina et avec le début du mois de février arriva un moment assez pénible pour un certain nombre de ses amis : la Saint Valentin.

Pour Luna, le 14 février n'avait absolument aucune signification. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, ne ressentait pas le besoin ni l'envie de l'être, et à voir comment se comportaient ses congénères en ce jour, elle préférait que les choses soient ainsi.

Harry Potter semblait assez désemparé, le 14 février au petit-déjeuner, quand il fut assailli par un nombre légèrement angoissant de hibou porteur de lettres et de colis divers. Curieusement, il en alla de même pour Ron, Neville, et même Hermione. Et Luna. On avait beaucoup parlé d'eux dans les journaux de Grande-Bretagne, on avait mis leurs photos un peu partout et raconté leurs « exploits ». Luna ne considérait pas le fait de tuer pour assurer sa survie comme un exploit et elle n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi, mais ils avaient fait le choix de les ignorer.

Ainsi se fut une journée un peu étrange. Les gens semblaient soudainement enclins à un romantisme déroutant, et à des déclarations osées. Cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise surtout quand c'était des garçons, et des filles, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Certains et certaines étaient mignons, et mignonnes, et avaient l'air très gentils(lles) mais comment pouvaient-ils espérer qu'elle réponde positivement à leurs sentiments ? Elle trouvait ces attentes très étranges et extrêmement malvenues. Contrairement à ce que les étudiants attendaient –espéraient – il n'y eu pas de manifestation des fondateurs ce jour-là, ce qui n'avait en fait rien d'étonnant, comme le fit remarquer Hermione au dîner, et Luna était d'accord avec elle : il y avait peu de chance que la fête des amoureux aient existé à leur époque.

« Dans certaines régions la Saint-Valentin n'est pas la fête des amoureux. C'est simplement une journée consacré à rappeler aux personnes qui nous sont chères qu'elles comptent pour nous et que nous pensons à elle » avait déclaré Hermione. Entendant cela, Luna avait pris deux boîtes de chocolat parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait et en avait tendu une à Hermione et Neville.

« Parce que je vous aime plus que les autres » s'était-elle justifié devant les regards perplexes des autres adolescents. Habitués à son comportement un peu étrange, ils s'étaient contentés de lui sourire gentiment. Après réflexion, elle en avait également donné un à Ron, « parce que je sais que tu adores ça ». Il était bien le seul à se réjouir que le cadeau traditionnel du 14 février soit des chocolats. Elle aimait bien Ron. C'était quelqu'un de simple, et de drôle. Elle aimait un peu moins Harry qui se prenait un peu trop au sérieux, encore qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup plus depuis qu'il n'avait plus de préoccupations plus importantes que la façon de séduire les garçons – Luna était devin pour ce genre de chose. Quant aux autres, elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment.

De retour dans sa chambre, Luna repensa à ce qu'avait dit Harry la fois dernière tandis qu'elle brossait ses cheveux. Helena Ravenclaw lui avait beaucoup parlé des fondateurs, à sa demande, du temps où elles étaient encore amies. Selon elle, les quatre fondateurs étaient très liés, bien plus que de simples amis, par un amour sincère et puissant, et c'est pourquoi le départ de Salazar Slytherin avait été si difficile à supporter. Il y avait une scène que Luna souhaitait vivre par-dessus tout, une scène dont elle n'avait pas encore été témoin et qui, elle en était sûr, les éclairerait : un débat, vif et animé, à la limite de la dispute, sur la question de l'admission des enfants de Moldus.

Son souhait fut exaucé quelques jours plus tard. Elle ressentit brusquement l'envie de s'asseoir au milieu de la Grande Salle entre Draco et Harry, en face de Susan Bones, et ils se mirent à parler des élèves qu'ils accueilleraient bientôt dans le château.

« Le château sera bientôt prêt, murmura rêveusement Susan. Bientôt, nous pourrons partir à la recherche de sorciers et de sorcières à enseigner… »

Ils étaient fébriles, impatients comme des enfants le soir de Noël. Luna ressentait cette extase, ce bonheur indicible qu'ils avaient éprouvé en créant enfin un refuge pour les leurs. Elle se sentait elle-même transporté. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses actes et elle devait se contenter de regarder et d'écouter, mais ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que lorsqu'elle subissait l'Imperium. Elle se demandait comment Draco vivait cela, vu la réaction qu'il avait eu en cours.

« Comment on va s'y prendre ? Je veux dire, on ne va pas se présenter à toutes les portes et dire « hey ! Est-ce que par hasard votre enfant présenterait des capacités étranges qui vous ferait penser à de la magie ? »

-Pour ce qui est des enfants de sorciers, ce ne sera pas un problème. Je fais partie d'une famille noble de Sang-Pur et j'ai des liens avec la plupart d'entre elles. Ce ne sera pas difficile de les convaincre. » annonça Draco avec un sourire léger.

« D'accord. Et pour les autres ? demanda Harry.

-Quels autres ? rétorqua le blond.

-Et bien… les enfants nés non-sorcier. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit n'avait rien de serein. Draco avait les lèvres pincées et le regard plus froid encore que d'habitude. Susan et Harry ne semblait pas comprendre d'où venait le problème et Luna-Rowena se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

« Vous comptez les accueillir ? » Le ton du blond était clairement désapprobateur.

« Bien sûr… Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry était soudainement incertain.

« Mais on ne peut pas faire ça.

-Et pourquoi ? »

La tension montait rapidement. Les deux femmes du groupe restaient muettes et Luna fut surprise de constater que Rowena Ravenclaw était partagé. Elle suivait l'échange avec attention mais ne penchait clairement ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

« Parce que… enfin tu as vu comment sont traités les sorciers ? Comment tu comptes les faire venir à l'école sans provoquer la panique, voir des réactions violentes ? On ne peut pas prendre ce risque !

-Mais enfin on ne peut pas faire autrement ! Tu imagines le nombre de sorciers que ça représente ? On trouvera bien un moyen pour que ça se passe sans heurt.

-On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens-là. »

Le silence était maintenant tombé sur l'assistance tout entière. Harry et Draco s'assassinaient du regard sous les yeux impuissants de leurs deux amies.

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt ton éducation qui parle ? »

Draco se raidit.

« Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Ah oui, tu es sûr ? Tu ne dirais pas ça tout simplement parce que chez toi vous considérez les Sang-Mêlé comme des êtres « inférieurs » ?

-Mais tu vas te taire oui ? »

L'éclat de voix coupa l'élan du brun et lança au contraire Draco.

« Ne fais pas comme si ça ne posait pas de problème ! Tu sais ce qu'ils nous font subir ? Si tu vas dehors, si tu dis à ces gens que leurs enfants sont des sorciers, ils les attacheront sur un bûcher et ils feront tout pour te faire subir le même sort ! »

Draco se leva, excéder, marcha vivement vers la sortie.

« ET NE PARLE PAS COMME SI TU SAVAIS CE QUE NOUS SOMMES « CHEZ MOI » ! » hurla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Il fallut environ cinq secondes à Harry-Godric pour réagir. Il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Salazar ! Attends ! »

Susan et Luna se retrouvèrent assises seules entre les tables à se regarder, gênée. Luna prit la parole.

« Il n'a… pas vraiment tort. Enfin…

-Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Le ton d'Helga était ferme, étonnement plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et bien plus froid aussi. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard. Luna sentit une solitude, un vide immense s'emparer d'elle, tandis qu'elle regardait, désemparé, le dos de la Hufflepuff disparaitre.

**[...]**

Luna passa beaucoup de temps dans le parc enneigé, durant le mois de février. Elle aimait la neige. La neige symbolisait son enfance, des temps insouciants. Oh bien sûr, elle était toujours insouciante. Mais la neige lui rappelait surtout une époque où sa mère était encore en vie. Elles adoraient jouer des heures dans la neige toutes les deux.

Il se passait quelque chose de curieux depuis la dispute dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait énormément de mal à croiser le regard des autres hôtes. La rancœur et les doutes qui étaient nés de la discorde entre les quatre fondateurs rejaillissaient étrangement sur eux. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Susan Bones, qu'elle trouvait un peu superficielle et qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais maintenant elle baissait les yeux et évitait son regard quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'aller la voir et de se réconcilier avec elle alors qu'objectivement elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le phénomène était identique pour les garçons : Harry et Draco se jetaient des regards noirs quand ils se rencontraient, et quelques secondes plus tard ils semblaient se réveiller subitement et ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Elle passait du temps dans le parc, seule. Elle s'asseyait près du lac et restait pensive, et elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment se font du mal. Sa mère l'aimait, elle en était sûr, pourtant elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal en partant sans elle. Luna ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la vie, aux autres. Elle trouvait cela affreusement compliqué.

Le jour où il n'y eut plus aucune trace de neige dans le parc, Draco Malfoy vint la rejoindre.

C'était un dimanche, et malgré un soleil courageux, le temps était frais : il n'y avait personne dehors en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils restèrent un moment totalement muet. Un long moment. Et elle ne fut pas celle qui brisa le silence.

« Luna… j'aimerais savoir comment tu fais.

-Ta question est étrange et n'a aucun sens Draco. »

Il esquissa un sourire un peu lointain.

« C'est vrai… J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour que rien ne t'atteigne jamais. Tu gardes le sourire, tu es capable de tout supporter. Tu es toujours sincère. Tu es vraiment un mystère pour moi. »

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, parce que Draco et elle étaient vraiment différents. Pourtant c'était le seul à avoir des cheveux aussi clair que les siens. Elle rigola un peu à cette pensée farfelue et il la fusilla du regard.

« C'est si drôle que ça ?

-Non, je pensais juste à nos cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment une fille étrange Luna.

-Tu sais, pour moi, c'est toi qui es étrange.

-Je peux comprendre ça » souffla-t-il en un soupire.

Luna le trouvait bien las, et bavard, aujourd'hui. Bavard ça ne la gênait pas, mais cet abattement était assez agaçant. Elle se demandait sincèrement, en étant quelque peu hors de propos d'ailleurs, si Draco avait déjà été amoureux. S'il était hétéro, homo, bi ou asexué. Il n'était pas capable d'aimer quand elle l'avait connu. Il était trop distant, complètement antipathique. Pourtant elle était persuadé qu'il devait être très agréable d'être aimé par Draco Malfoy.

« Tu sais quoi Draco ? Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un. Je crois que ça te ferait vraiment du bien. »

Il la regarda quelques secondes comme si un ronflak cornu s'était posé sur son nez, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle en était sûr.

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment on peut bien en arriver à ce sujet.

-En suivant mon cheminement de pensée.

-Les gens normaux ne peuvent pas faire ça. »

Elle ne se sentit nullement offenser par la remarquer, en partie parce qu'il souriait avec douceur et qu'il semblait s'adresser à lui-même plutôt qu'à elle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-Je t'assure que tu serais surpris.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Rowena et Salazar venaient de prendre leur place, comme ça, par surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Salazar ? Entre toi et Godric. Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir.

-On s'est embrassé. »

De surprise, Luna-Rowena se tut un instant.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas te faire parler aussi facilement.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Et alors, où est le problème ? Tu m'as embrassé très souvent, et Helga également. Elle-même n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'embrasser quand j'ai finalement réussit à faire obéir ces fichus escaliers.

-Je sais, je sais, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

-Et pourquoi ? »

Salazar ne voulait visiblement pas répondre à cette question.

« Est-ce que c'est par ce qu'il est ce qu'il est ou parce que toi tu es ce que tu es ?

-Ne commence pas à jouer aux devinettes en plus. » lâcha le blond, agacé.

-L'entente est primordial entre nous Salazar. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de dépasser vos inhibitions, nous allons droit à la catastrophe. Je sais que tu l'aimes autant que tu nous aimes toutes les deux, et c'est très bien comme ça. Ne gâchez pas tout parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire la part des choses. »

Luna prit la main du blond dans la sienne et la serra brièvement avant de se lever pour retourner vers le château alors que l'esprit de Rowena Ravenclaw la désertait lentement.

« Je suis drôlement avancé maintenant… »

Luna sourit. Elle ne saurait jamais si c'est Draco ou Salazar qui avaient prononcés ces mots. Elle préférait se dire que c'était les deux. Elle sautilla d'un pas enjoué jusqu'à son dortoir.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>A mercredi prochain !<p> 


	7. Harry Potter

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Comme je rédige ces chapitres en avance je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire sur le moment présent. C'est pas drôle... Du coup j'espère que vous êtes toujours là, que vous allez bien, tout ça tout ça. Que la rentrée s'est bien passé aussi. Consolez-vous, voici un chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>

Hermione avait tort.

Bon, elle n'avait pas entièrement raison.

Harry essayait se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphose, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était à côté de ses pompes. Pourtant il fallait absolument qu'il le finisse avant d'aller dormir – la remplaçante de McGo, Priscilla Morgan, était une psychorigide sociopathe capable de les transformer en sac à main parlant à la moindre contrariété. La faute à ces deux abrutis qui se prétendaient être ses amis. Amis, tu parles ! Est-ce que les amis vous coincent dans la salle commune sous la menace pour vous faire subir un interrogatoire en règle ? Dont le sujet principale est « tu ne craquerais pas sur quelqu'un, en particulière sur un garçon très blond et très silencieux » ? Est-ce que les amis vous forcent à répondre à des questions que vous ne vous êtes pas encore posé à vous-mêmes ? Il détestait quand ces deux-là se liguaient contre lui. Surtout qu'Hermione, après sept années, semblait TOUJOURS avoir trois longueurs d'avance sur lui en ce qui concernait sa propre vie.

« Harry, tu sais quoi, on trouve que tu regardes beaucoup Malfoy ces derniers temps. »

Au moins elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Harry se serrait étouffer avec son jus de citrouille s'il en avait eu dans la bouche.

« De quoi ? » avait été la seule réponse qu'il avait pu sortir.

Il avait été obligé de leur avouer un tas de trucs très embarrassant.

« Vous vous souvenez du soir d'Halloween, quand j'ai… enfin quand Godric a consolé Salazar… Et bah en fait, nous sommes revenus pendant que je le serrais dans mes bras. »

Harry détestait se sentir rougir.

« Quand il a compris dans quelle situation on était, il était mort de honte. Alors j'ai fait semblant d'être toujours Godric pour qu'on quitte la salle… »

Il se rappelait de la surprise qui avait failli le faire sursauter quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait Draco dans ses bras devant toute l'école. Le blond s'était resserré contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou, souhaitant visiblement mourir plutôt que l'on comprenne que Salazar l'avait déserté. Alors il avait joué la comédie, pour les sauver de cette situation embarrassante. Et quand il avait lâché un « merci, Godric » plein de reconnaissance c'est à lui, Harry, qu'il s'adressait. Et cela l'avait rendu bêtement heureux, comme ça arrivait rarement. Il avait eu envie de refaire la scène juste pour revoir ce minuscule sourire jouer sur ces lèvres qu'il se prenait si souvent à regarder depuis quelques temps.

Et, bien plus significatif encore, le baiser de la bibliothèque.

Godric et Salazar s'était à peine effleuré. Ils venaient de faire une découverte très utile – bien qu'Harry n'en ai absolument pas saisi la teneur – et dans leur euphorie partagée, ils s'étaient enlacés, et embrassé. Juste un petit bisou, à peine esquissé, mais il faut croire que le choc avait chassé l'esprit des deux fondateurs.

Le baiser qui avait suivi était entièrement de leur fait, à Draco et lui.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours « libérés » au même moment, parce qu'ils étaient seuls, encore vibrant de la joie des deux anciens, et peut-être aussi parce qu'ils en rêvaient – Harry en rêvait en tout cas – ils s'étaient rapproché, encore et encore, et s'étaient embrassés, en gardant les yeux ouverts, un peu incrédule. Juste quelques secondes, avant de se séparer. Draco avait été à deux doigts de partir, Harry de se taper la tête contre la table, mais finalement, ils avaient ressoudés leurs lèvres, et avaient recommencé. Plus longtemps. Plus… profondément.

Et Harry avait senti une sorte de feu d'artifice exploser dans son crâne. Ils s'étaient laissé emporter. Main dans les cheveux, main sur les hanches, main sous une chemise. Les lèvres, puis la langue, les yeux qui se ferment, les corps qui se rapproche. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pile de livre renversée par la bibliothécaire avec un juron peu poli ne mette fin à l'instant. Ils s'étaient regardé dans les yeux quelques minuscules secondes, avant d'être pris de frénésie au même moment, rangeant les livres, reprenant leurs affaires avec des gestes précipités, fuyant la bibliothèque, se séparant sans un mot, et sans un regard.

Hermione avait défailli en entendant cela. Harry ne pensait même plus à avoir honte, c'était bien au-dessus de ça. Ron se contentait d'un sourire figé. Même si le roux l'acceptait – ce qui était déjà énorme et Harry l'en remerciait – il supposait que ça devait quand même être très bizarre à entendre pour lui. Sans doute un peu gênant aussi. Comme ça ils étaient deux.

« J'en étais sûr ! s'était exclamé la jeune fille. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Ah, je suis sûr que ça couve depuis des années. Le truc entre la haine et l'amour, tu vois ? »

Elle était parti dans son délire fleur-bleue et les deux garçons l'avaient ignoré.

Sur ce point, elle avait tort.

Oui, il regardait le Slytherin. Très souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent pour que ça soit anodin. Mais c'était extrêmement récent. Même s'il avait découvert ses penchants plus tôt – et puis en étant honnête, au moins avec lui-même, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait des doutes, notamment depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte du peu d'effet que Ginny, pourtant ravissante, lui faisait, au niveau sexuel s'entend, car il la trouvait tout de même attirante – il n'aurait jamais pu être attiré par Malfoy avant cette année. En parlant de Ginny, il avait craint un moment de devoir être réellement méchant avec elle pour qu'elle se réveille et comprenne enfin les choses, mais elle l'avait agréablement surprise en se raisonnant elle-même. Elle était redevenue la jeune fille sympathique et sensée qu'il avait connu avant qu'ils ne soient parasités par des sentiments douteux. Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet de ses présentes interrogations. Ou en était-il ? Ah, Malfoy. Toujours.

Il avait toujours été aussi beau, objectivement. Mais il n'y a pas que l'extérieur. Bellatrix Lestrange était peut-être une belle femme, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'aurait jamais été capable de la trouver belle, même en étant aussi objectif que possible. Parce qu'on ne peut jamais l'être entièrement, objectif. Il la trouverait toujours laide parce qu'elle était laide en tant que personne, qu'importe la beauté de son visage. Et pour Draco, c'était pareil. Il l'avait sincèrement détesté et dans cette optique il n'aurait pas pu admettre qu'il était beau, jamais.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant. Avant la guerre, avant les choix douloureux, avant les morts. A la rentrée il avait retrouvé un Slytherin calme et dépourvu de haine et ça lui avait fait un choc. Il ne l'avait pas cru, au début, il devait l'admettre. Ça lui semblait totalement impossible, et trop déstabilisant pour qu'il puisse l'accepter. Et puis il s'était souvenu des articles de journaux sur le massacre du manoir Malfoy et de ses larmes, dans les toilettes de jour de sixième année, et de ce que Voldemort était capable d'infliger aux Death Eaters et à leur famille pour les faire obéir, de la peur qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux gris et au soulagement du blond dans les bras de ses parents, si semblable à celui que lui-même ressentait à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait un de ses amis en vie, le lendemain de la bataille. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Draco Malfoy avait changé, lui aussi, comme tous les autres.

Et il était devenu incroyablement beau.

Mais depuis l'épisode de la dispute, il avait une furieuse envie de s'énerver contre lui chaque fois qu'il le voyait et sans la moindre raison. Ils s'étaient re-disputé plusieurs fois avec les filles à propos des Sang-Mêlé. La discussion était stérile, les deux hommes restaient campés sur leur position et les filles hésitaient à prendre parti.

L'altercation avait été particulièrement violente, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Ce sont des sorciers également !

-Mais ils ne sont pas comme nous !

-Et alors, tu comptes les laisser tomber ? Même en étant fils et filles de Moldus, ils seront persécutés comme les autres, ça ne te gênes pas ? »

Harry n'avait jamais songé à tous les arguments qu'avançaient Salazar. Il n'avait jamais douté de la nécessité d'accueillir les enfants de Moldus à Hogwarts et même s'il n'en doutait toujours pas, il comprenait quand même la position du Slytherin, en partie.

« Ils ne méritent pas qu'on leur tende la main !

-Tu en fais une affaire personnelle Salazar ! »

Le blond avait explosé.

« Eh bien oui ! Oui j'en fais une affaire personnelle parce que j'avais quinze ans quand ils ont incendiés notre maison pour exorciser le diable qui y habitait ! Ce sont des barbares et leurs enfants ne vaudront pas mieux, magie ou non !

-Pourquoi devrions-nous les craindre alors si nous sommes tellement meilleurs qu'eux ? Si les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs comme tu dis, nous serons bien capables de nous défendre ! Ils oublieront s'il le faut !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras de ces enfants quand tu leur auras révélé leur nature et arraché à leur famille ? On ne peut pas mélanger les Moldus et les sorciers, et je n'en démordrais pas.

-Alors comment sommes-nous censé résoudre ça ? »

Et ils s'étaient fixés avec une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux, et Harry aurait juré qu'à cet instant ils savaient tous les deux parfaitement comme tout cela risquait de finir. Il avait ressenti la panique de Gryffindor devant la colère grandissante de son ami, sa peur de le perdre, que tout prenne fin.

Harry avait envie de les aider. C'était idiot, mais il avait partagé les sentiments du fondateur de sa maison et… il trouvait cela affreusement déprimant. Les quatre sorciers étaient extrêmement proche, probablement à cause de tous ce qu'ils avaient partagés pour bâtir l'école, plus que des amis, que des amants ou des frères, liés par quelque chose d'indescriptible mais très puissant, ils vivaient dans leur bulle de magie et de rêve, et Harry redoutait d'en vivre la fin. Il essaierait, comme l'avait dit Hermione, de changer cela, même si ça ne servait à rien. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de retenir le blond chaque mardi midi il avait l'horrible impression que c'est Draco qui partait.

Et ça, c'était insupportable.

En attendant son devoir n'allait pas se faire tout seul…

**[...]**

« Tu sais, le professeur Greedlins est vraiment bon. Je pense que si tu suis bien les cours tu seras surement capable de rattraper ton niveau et d'avoir une note suffisante pour le concours des Aurors.

-Hermione, tu me l'as déjà dit. Cinq fois. »

La jeune femme fit la moue, vexée, mais il n'était pas d'humeur conciliante ce matin.

Son plus grand secret actuellement n'était pas son attirance pour Draco puisqu'il semblait si peu discret. C'était qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie, ni intention, de devenir Auror.

Il se demandait même comment il avait pu le vouloir un seul instant. Il estimait en avoir assez fait. Quand il avait enfin rangé sa baguette au matin de la bataille, il avait décidé qu'il ne se battrait plus, plus jamais. D'autres prendraient la relève, chasseraient les mages noirs, protégeraient les honnêtes citoyens. Mais ce ne serait pas sa vie. Il ne le souhaitait plus.

« Je sais ce que je ne veux pas faire. C'est déjà ça… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même sur le chemin des cachots.

Il est vrai que depuis que Snape avait passé l'arme à gauche, les cours de potions étaient devenus bien moins effrayants mais aussi, même si Harry avait du mal à se l'avouer, beaucoup moins intéressant. Etrange comme l'opinion que l'on se fait d'une personne tient à si peu de chose. Il avait haït Snape avec toute la hargne que lui inspirait leurs confrontations incessantes, mais il avait fallu d'une seule nuit, d'un seul détour dans la pensine et dans les souvenirs torturés de son ancien professeur pour que tout cela disparaissent, remplacés par un sorte de respect teinté d'amertume. Il n'avait jamais parlé ni à Ron ni à Hermione de l'amour que l'homme avait porté à sa mère, jusqu'à sa mort. C'est un secret qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de partager.

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion de Régénération. Mettez-vous en binôme, vous trouverez la recette page 84. Au travail. »

Le professeur Greedlins était talentueux et juste et Harry s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de l'apprécier mais il aurait aimé que Severus Snape soit encore vivant. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui parle de ses parents, d'un autre point de vue que de ceux qui les avait aimés et admirés de leur vivant.

Il se mit en binôme avec Neville, et comme d'habitude ils réussirent leur potion à peu près correctement, ce qui déprima fortement Harry pour une raison inconnue et sans doute stupide. C'était d'un ennui…

En sortant de cours il vit Luna marcher vers lui d'un pas vif et il sut en sentant la conscience de Godric Gryffindor prendre de plus en plus de place dans son esprit qu'il allait encore louper le déjeuner.

« Godric, il faudrait que je te parle… tu m'accompagnes ? »

Il la suivit vers le parc.

« C'est à propos de Salazar c'est ça ? Ecoute je n'y peux rien si cet idiot borné ne veut pas entendre raison. Il…

-Tais-toi Godric. »

Le ton était ferme mais empli de douceur, comme si elle le pardonnait pour sa bêtise. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête même si ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup – le fondateur avait un caractère très fort, à la limite du supportable parfois. Ils s'assirent sur les marches devant la Grande Porte.

« Godric Gryffindor, tu n'as vraiment aucune subtilité. »

Génial, superbe entrée en matière.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. Toi, Helga et Salazar vous comptez énormément pour moi, plus que je ne saurais le décrire.

-Je sais. C'est la même chose pour moi.

-Et tu l'acceptes. Parce que tu es… toi, tu vas naturellement vers les autres, tu es fait pour donner.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

-C'en est un. A condition de ne pas oublier que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

-Mais encore ? »

Rowena Ravenclaw parlait de façon aussi énigmatique que Luna Lovegood. Amusant. Agaçant.

« Salazar n'est pas comme toi. Il n'a pas été élevé dans l'amour de son prochain si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il ne sait pas comment gérer tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Que son seul problème est d'être sentimentalement incompétent ? »

Luna le foudroya du regard, excédé par son comportement.

« Le problème c'est qu'il a peur Godric.

-De quoi ?

-Mais quel idiot par Merlin ! »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, respirant profondément, tentant visiblement de contrôler son emportement.

« Ca l'effraie, tout simplement. Notre lien, notre avenir, les sorciers, les Moldus, tous lui fait peur. Pour lui qui a vécu toute sa vie dans un luxe et une oisiveté tranquille puis qui a tout perdu une fois c'est inconcevable de se laisser aller, d'aimer, tu comprends ?

-Il n'est pas si peureux franchement…

-Bon sang Godric tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Salazar n'a aucun courage, c'est comme ça. Tu réfléchis en partant du principe que tout le monde te ressemble, c'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez pas à avancer un tant soit peu !

-Ca va être de ma faute c'est ça ?

-Exactement ! »

Ils s'étaient levés et se défiaient du regard. Harry sentait la colère remuer en lui, les doutes, l'indécision, et la douleur que ces conflits provoquaient. Luna se radoucit et posa une main chaleureuse sur son bras, l'incitant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi, je suis la sagesse non ? Si tu n'arrives pas à dépasser tout cela, à lui venir en l'aide…. Il nous quittera Godric, et on ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher cela. »

Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et de supplication. Il acquiesça lentement, prenant la mesure de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

« Penses-y. »

Et elle s'en fut, le laissant seul avec ses sombres pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry retrouve ses esprits et ne prenne le même chemin en espérant pouvoir mettre la main sur quelques restes du déjeuner.

**[...]**

« Bon, tu vas la poser ta question ? »

Harry toussota furieusement, complètement pris de cours.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Pansy Parkinson leva si haut les yeux vers le plafond que ses iris disparurent un instant.

« Harry Potter, tu es assis à côté de moi dans cette salle d'étude depuis une demi-heure à te tordre les mains sans avoir sorti un seul devoir et j'ai arrêté de compter tes coup d'œil à la dérobée à partir du 37ième. Alors abrège, ou va-t'en, tu me stresses. Pose ta question. »

C'était stupide, ridicule, inconscient, inapproprié et il se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là. Les questions que lui et ses congénères se posaient, les problèmes avec lesquels ils se débattaient étaient si triviaux par rapport aux conflits des fondateurs qu'Harry s'en voulait presque d'y accorder plus de crédit. C'est vrai, c'était n'importe quoi, il ferait mieux de laisser tomber et de penser plutôt au cas des fondateurs.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance, par un heureux hasard, que Malfoy soit homo ? »

Etre courageux, c'est nul.

Pansy posa sa plume avec un geste infiniment lent, et, tout aussi lentement, elle pivota sur sa chaise pour se retrouver face à lui. Il essaya d'avoir l'air aussi décontracté que possible. Echoua.

« La chance et le hasard n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, Potter. »

Les habitues ayant la vie dure, il était presque aussi difficile pour Pansy de l'appeler Harry que pour Harry de l'appeler Pansy. Seul Ron semblait s'accommoder à merveille de cette familiarité.

« Et ne le sous-estime pas. Draco est trop particulier pour qu'on puisse lui donner un qualificatif quelconque en matière d'orientation sexuelle.

-Je sens que je vais encore me taper un discours étrange auquel je ne vais rien comprendre… » marmonna Harry, la tête encore douloureuse de sa discussion avec Luna-Rowena, une semaine plus tôt.

« Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Continue, je t'en prie. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, et un pli de contrariété apparut sur son front.

« Je ne t'aime pas Potter. »

Il bloqua un moment.

« Euh… Merci ?

-Abruti. Tu es trop parfait pour être honnête, toujours gentil et altruiste et tout ça, et je ne t'aime pas, mais la question n'est pas là. »

Là au moins on est d'accord, se retint-il de répondre.

« Par-dessus tout, je ne t'aime pas parce que tu réussiras probablement là où j'ai échoué. »

De quoi ? se retint-il encore. Il avait la sensation que Pansy Parkinson n'était pas le genre à apprécier qu'on la coupe en pleine phrase.

« Draco n'est ni bi ni gay ni hétéro ni ce que tu veux et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit un jour poser la question. Si tu as une question à te poser ce n'est certainement pas celle-là. »

Harry sentait son mal de crâne reprendre de la vigueur. Que les filles étaient difficiles à suivre…

« Il prendra ce qu'il vient si tu arrives à l'approcher, mais, Potter… »

Elle s'était sensiblement rapprocher et le scrutait avec un air assez menaçant estima-t-il.

« C'était peut-être moins vrai avant mais maintenant c'est plus qu'une évidence. Si tu le veux, tu es obligé de l'aimer. »

Ça devenait un peu bizarre tout ça.

« Ecoute, je sais bien qu'il t'attire, et que tu l'attires aussi et… reste concentré au lieu de bloquer là-dessus idiot ! »

Elle failli lui décrocher un taquet qu'il esquiva avec adresse.

« Mais Draco est un handicapé social tourmenté et il a définitivement besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à surmonter cela, et pas d'un plan cul c'est clair ?

-Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un petit garçon fragile… »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le visage de la jeune fille se ferma, un voile de tristesse passant brièvement sur ses traits.

« C'est la cas. Fragile, et de mauvaise foi, peureux et lâche, il l'a toujours été, mais c'est encore plus vrai depuis… cet été. Si tu le veux, tu devras te battre. Et l'aimer.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Parce que j'ai été amoureuse de lui avant même que tu ne connaisses son prénom et que c'est une commune mesure de vouloir le bonheur de ceux qu'on aime. On a fini ? » conclut-elle en retournant à son parchemin.

« On a fini. Merci. »

Il quitta la salle d'étude en se faisant la réflexion assez surprenante que Draco et Salazar Slytherin était très semblable, et avec une question encore plus problématique que celle pour laquelle il y était entré : est-ce que c'était de l'amour, ou pas ?

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>C'est rare que je fasse des chapitres avec autant de dialogue moi... Je me demande parfois si mes longs délires narratifs ne sont pas trop chiant. Des avis ? Bon sinon, la semaine prochaine, Ginny Weasley. Bye !<p> 


	8. Ginny Weasley

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Encore une fois un message en aveugle. C'est assez désagréable je dois dire. J'ai été très gentilles avec Ginny Weasley. Oui parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a épousé Harry Potter qu'elle mérite que je m'acharne plus sur elle que sur une autre. Après tout j'aimais bien Ginny avant qu'elle ne se tape le Survivant sans qu'on sache trop comment. Et puis je fais ce que je veux, voilà.

Donc bah bonne lecture hein.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong>

Elle ne serait jamais ni femme au foyer, ni mère de famille à temps plein, et encore moins cantonné dans un rôle de petite épouse aimante et dévouée.

Ginny Weasley s'était découvert des penchants féministes quelque part entre les vacances d'été et les fêtes de Pâques. Bien sûr conséquents de ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et elle, mais elle préférait se dire que c'était une révélation personnelle.

Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir été quelque peu invivable au début de l'année, pour le jeune homme et pour les autres aussi. Elle était encore en phase où elle alternait vaines lamentations et mélancolies contemplatives en s'apitoyant sur son propre malheur. Elle s'était reprise, pendant le mois de février (le jour de la St Valentin en fait, en se rendant compte qu'il y avait plein de garçons pour elle si elle daignait lever le nez d'une chevelure noir en bataille et d'une paire d'yeux vert), elle avait compris qu'il fallait tourner la page et avancer mais elle était encore en colère à ce moment-là, et elle souhaitait encore remonter la pente plus par vengeance et par hargne qu'autre chose.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était guérie depuis cet instant-là, mais c'était faux.

Elle savait bien ce que les gens avaient pensé d'elle, d'eux deux. Qu'elle n'était que sa groupie, qu'elle était amoureuse de son héros, que ça ne pourrait pas marcher sur les bases d'une adoration enfantine. Mais encore une fois, ils avaient torts. Elle était sincèrement et profondément amoureuse d'Harry, pas du Survivant ni du Sauveur mais bien de Harry, de sa maladresses, de ses doutes, de sa tendresse. Et il l'avait aimé, elle en était certaine, à une époque. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré leur séparation, son rejet, cet échec. Mais tout cela était fini et il était temps pour elle de passer sereinement à autre chose.

Elle avait découvert cela le premier avril.

Un jour très difficile, pour Ron et elle. Le premier avril, l'anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley, une date qui augurait leur personnalité le jour de leur naissance. Chaque année ce jour avait été un beau bordel d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Les farces et mauvais tours des deux garçons pleuvaient sur eux annuellement, surtout quand ils avaient appris de leur père cette coutume Moldu de se coller des poissons en papier dans le dos ce jour-là. Pour sûr, elle en avait retrouvé un paquet, de poisson rieur découpé dans du parchemin.

Nulles blagues douteuses, nuls fous rires et cri maternels indignés cette année pourtant. Fred était mort.

Ron et elle était resté ensemble toute la journée, séchant les cours pour aller s'allonger dans le parc, seuls, les mains liées, les lèvres obstinément closes. Elle pensait à George qui ne serait plus jamais, jamais le même, à sa mère, à ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle l'avait compris d'un coup, comme ça, alors qu'elle avait les yeux humides et le cœur serré.

Harry n'était pas pour elle.

Il ne l'était pas, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas elle. Cette révélation lui avait fait beaucoup moins de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ils s'étaient aimé et ne s'aimaient plus. Une histoire banale en somme. Elle s'était tournée vers son frère et avait murmuré :

« Je crois que ça va aller maintenant. Tout ira bien. »

Et elle avait cessé d'être la fille amoureuse d'Harry Potter, pour redevenir, avec un soulagement étrange, Ginny Weasley. Elle en garderait toujours le gout amer de l'échec mais elle l'accepterait à présent, comme une erreur de parcours.

« Bien sûr que ça ira. »

Elle avait souri, puis ri, puis il l'avait rejoint.

**[...]**

La première chose à faire, c'était de lui parler. Cela lui prit un mois entier pour avoir le courage d'aller le voir. Parce qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble et qu'il l'avait jeté et qu'elle s'était accroché lamentablement. Mais elle finit par y aller. Le premier mai.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, muets.. Juste avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive, il était quelques pas plus loin dans ce couloir désert. Draco passait à côté de lui. Ginny cherchait le brun, ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Leur regard s'était accroché d'abord, puis leur main s'étaient frôlés, du bout des doigts, s'étaient mêlés et enlacés brièvement. Puis ils avaient détournés les yeux et chacun avait continué son chemin. Avant qu'Harry ne la voit, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, muets. Sa voix avait foutu le camp.

« Je te cherchais » parvint-elle finalement à dire en se rendant compte à quel point ils devaient avoir l'air crétin, planté ainsi au milieu de ce couloir.

« Ah.

-On peut… parler un peu ?

-Ecoute c'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

-Pas de ça. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

-Ah. D'accord. »

Ils entrèrent dans une classe vide. Elle s'installa sur une table couverte de graffiti plus ou moins réussi, donc un très joli Vif d'Or virevoltant. Il resta debout, appuyé contre la porte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, clairement sur la défensive. Cela la vexa horriblement.

« Hey, je ne vais pas te tabasser à coup de talon. Est-ce que… j'ai longuement répété ce que je voulais te dire et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir improviser en incluant ce que je viens de voir. Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste oublier ça deux minutes ? »

Il était un peu surpris – elle le trouva adorable – et acquiesça prudemment.

« Voilà, je… Je voulais m'excuser. Pour m'être montré aussi lourde. Je t'aime toujours énormément mais je me suis fait une raison, et ça me fait du mal qu'on soit aussi distant maintenant. Je voudrais qu'on redevienne amis, en tout bien tout honneur, parce que tu comptes pour moi et que je ne veux pas te perdre pour une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné. »

Elle reprit son souffle, rouge de honte et de confusion, furieusement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air un peu surpris. Un peu beaucoup.

« Bien sûr, enfin, on a toujours été amis… non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était un peu lent, parfois.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on était légèrement en froid quand même ? »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, confus.

« Si si, je sais bien… Je n'osais pas trop venir vers toi, pour éviter que tu…

-Que je ne me fasse de faux espoirs. C'est bon, je ne suis pas si crédule. »

Il se rétracta, déstabilisé par l'agression, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour avoir parlé si rudement. En plus, elle était hypocrite : bien sûr qu'elle se serait fait des idées s'il était resté ouvert et affectueux.

« Enfin bref… Soyons amis. »

Elle lui tendait une main décidée, même si elle se sentait un peu ridicule. Il lui offrit un sourire charmant et la prit dans ses bras. Son souffle se bloqua un moment, et malgré elle son cœur s'emballa. Elle rougit. Il la relâcha, mal à l'aise.

« Excuse-moi… c'est juste que… enfin, tu m'as manqué

-Ça va, ça va, mais évite de faire ça trop souvent si tu ne veux pas que je m'emballe. »

Ils eurent un rire un peu forcé et ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment, n'osant plus se regarder. Elle se morigéna d'être aussi émotive. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le convaincre qu'elle ne lui courrait plus après. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, il restait le même garçon dont elle était amoureuse et c'était difficile de faire avec.

« Ça prendra un peu de temps, je crois… lâcha-t-elle, penaude.

-Ouais.

-Je t'ai vu toute à l'heure. Avec Malfoy.

-Ouais…

-C'était douloureux. »

Il la regarda d'un air désolé, le regard empli d'excuses muettes. Elle se sentit très mal un instant, en repensant à ce geste si discret et à ce regard si bref qu'ils avaient échangé mais qui exprimaient tellement plus que tous ce qu'il avait pu ressentir un jour pour elle. Elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, mais put finalement lui sourire d'un air taquin.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ça t'étonnera surement mais je crois que je préfère te voir avec lui qu'avec une autre fille. »

S'il était étonné, elle l'était en fait tout autant, mais c'était la vérité. Quelque part, plutôt qu'il sorte avec n'importe quelle pimbêche insipide, elle préférait le voir avec lui. Parce que s'ils étaient ensemble, eux plutôt que n'importe qui, ça n'aurait rien d'anodin. Ce serait quelque chose de vrai, de fort, et elle pourrait se consoler en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cela, parce que s'ils étaient ensemble malgré toutes les épreuves et les problèmes que ça leur poserait, alors il ne l'avait pas quitté simplement parce qu'il la trouvait ennuyeuse, ou laide, ou immature. Que pouvait-elle faire contre un penchant pour les hommes ? Cette pensée la rassurait étrangement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur fatale pour leur histoire. Ça devait finir ainsi.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Elle eut le plaisir de voir son visage se colorer d'un rouge soutenu.

« Je… je ne sais pas.

-Bon ! Je vais t'aider un peu. »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle se mariait avec McGonagall et elle éclata d'un rire léger. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour jouer les entremetteuses, en témoigneront nombre de ses amis heureux en ménage grâce à ses bon soins. Parfois cela la déprimait un peu que sa capacité à régler la vie amoureuse des autres soit inversement proportionnel à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de la sienne. Mais parfois, comme maintenant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éclairer la lanterne d'une pauvre âme égarée, elle se trouvait formidable.

« Le test infaillible. Je veux que tu imagines notre ami blond avec un autre garçon, ou une fille, peu importe. Que tu les vois s'enlacer, s'embrasser, s'aimer. Il ne te regarde pas. Il ne regarde qu'elle – lui. Go. »

Et elle se prit un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. C'était une métaphore mais elle aurait sans doute préféré qu'il la frappe réellement plutôt que ce ne soit qu'une douleur talentueusement imagée.

Elle le vit avec une acuité douloureuse. Ses poings se crispés, sa mâchoire se crispée violemment, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils et que son regard était assombrie par la rage. Tout son corps était tendu, et l'air de la pièce se chargeait d'énergie magique peu avenante.

Il était complètement à vif.

Elle réprima la souffrance qui montait pernicieusement dans tout son corps et posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. La tension disparut subitement et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve. Il papillonna, un peu perdu.

« Je crois que tu as ta réponse… » lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

Sa main remonta tendrement jusqu'à sa joue et elle l'attira à lui. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux pour réfréner les premières larmes qui menaçaient d'ouvrir la voie à un véritable torrent.

« Au revoir Harry. »

Elle quitta précipitamment la salle alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste et couru à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Elle pleura longuement, assise dans une des cabines, Mimi Geignarde flottant au-dessus de sa tête, silencieuse comme elle savait trop rarement l'être.

Quand elle en ressortit, de nombreuses minutes – heures ? – plus tard, son visage était impeccable et elle se tenait très droite, digne. C'en était définitivement et irrémédiablement fini de son premier amour.

**[...]**

Bon, et maintenant ?

Elle était un peu désœuvrée. Elle ne savait plus bien quoi faire à présent. Quelque part elle s'était convaincu qu'Harry et elle resterait éternellement ensemble. Elle aspirait à être comme sa mère : une bonne épouse, une bonne mère, et elle pensait que cela suffirait à son bonheur. Mais elle ne le voulait plus. Elle était capable de se l'avouer sans complexe : elle était trop égoïste pour se contenter de vivre pour les autres, même s'ils étaient sa famille. Et puis, comment être sûr qu'elle aurait une relation durable et stable ? Elle ne voulait pas se reposer sur un homme. Elle voulait vivre librement, pouvoir diriger elle-même son existence. C'était peut-être une réaction de son cœur de jeune fille brisé, mais tant pis. Elle assumerait ses désirs d'indépendance. Elle travaillerait dur pour réussir sa vie. C'était son choix.

Maintenant qu'elle « savait », elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. C'est vrai, Harry le regardait _tout le temps_. Ou peu s'en faut. Et, merci à son flair et son sens de l'observation, il avait clairement ses chances. Les mauvaises langues auraient trouvé son attention pour cette histoire malsaine, à vivre l'amour par procuration, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument : il n'y avait rien de malsain à vouloir rendre nos proches heureux.

Elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi lui. Bon, oui, il était beau, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça, même si ce n'était pas du tout son genre – trop monochrome. Et puis il n'était pas spécialement sympathique, intelligent, oui, mais nullement amicale. Peut-être attentionné envers ses proches, mais clairement peu démonstratif. En bref, exactement le genre de mec qui l'ennuierait en moins de deux jours. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et même s'il avait cessé d'insulter sa famille à tout bout de champs, elle le trouvait tout de même délicieusement fade. Mais bon, ce n'était que son avis, très personnel, et n'intéressant personne.

Elle avait recommencé à traîner avec le trio de son frère. Ni lui ni Hermione n'avaient posé de question ni à elle ni à Harry à propos de cette soudaine réconciliation et elle leur en était infiniment reconnaissante. Oh, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils devaient avoir de sérieux doute, et même avoir tout deviné, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pas du tout. C'était entre eux deux, et eux deux seulement. Ils en étaient venus à parler de quelque chose qui l'avait laissé perplexe : pourquoi les deux garçons s'énervaient l'un contre l'autre sans raisons apparentes au milieu d'une conversation ou en se croisant entre deux cours.

« C'est à cause des fondateurs. On se laisse gagner par leurs émotions et… elles ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus positif.

-Tu as pensé à ce que je vous avais dit ? A propos d'essayer de changer leur passé ?

-Je sais mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on se concerte et… J'en ai déjà parlé à Luna et Susan mais avec Draco on a un peu de mal à se parler.

-A cause de ce ressentiment.

-Oui, ça ou…

-Ca ou vous êtes trop occupé à vous bouffer des yeux pour arriver à aligner deux phrases cohérentes. »

Harry en avait perdu un moment ses moyens, Ron avait rougit, gêné à sa place, et Hermione avait caché un pouffement amusé derrière sa main. Ginny était plutôt fière de son petit effet. Elle l'avait surtout fait pour leur montrer qu'elle était au courant, et surtout, qu'elle acceptait cet état de fait. Harry avait eu un petit sourire coupable.

« Oui. Ça aussi. »

Le fait qu'Harry soit amoureux les rendait tous curieusement euphorique. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que cela depuis des années, et plus encore depuis la fin de la guerre. A force de le voir seulement se battre, s'inquiéter pour les autres et souffrir en silence, ils avaient craint qu'il ne se sorte jamais de ce rôle, qu'il reste obstinément tourné vers les autres. Un peu d'égoïsme était sain, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait trop donné. C'était tellement étrange de se prendre la tête sur leurs histoires d'amour comme si c'était le problème le plus important du monde. Ça l'était. Dans leur monde à eux, ça l'était complètement.

**[...]**

« TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE IDIOT EGOISTE ET BORNE !

-ET TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI NAIF AU-DELA DE TOUTE MESURE ! »

Et Draco frappa Harry de toutes ses forces. Son poing s'écrasa durement sur la pommette droite du brun qui perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol. C'était l'intercours et de nombreux élèves assistaient à la scène, dont Ginny. Ce genre d'éclat arrivait de plus en plus souvent à vrai dire, la relation des deux fondateurs se dégradait de jour en jour. Susan Bones devait se faire poser un sort de protection par un professeur chaque mardi matin pour se protéger du sort qui volait à chaque fois quand la dispute éclatait dans la Grande Salle. Harry se précipitait tout de même sur elle, puis il se relevait, hurlait le nom du Slytherin avec tant de rage qu'il faisait trembler les couverts et les assiettes, et ensuite, Salazar quittait l'esprit du blond. Mais il était le seul à retrouver sa liberté de mouvement : Harry regardait vers lui, horrifié, et Luna, les yeux exorbités et le visage baigné de larme, lâchait d'une voix faible la sentence ultime : « Il est parti ». Quand ils reprenaient conscience il leur fallait chaque fois un peu plus temps pour arrêter de trembler.

Ginny se rapprocha pour aider Harry qui avait l'air vraiment sonné, au point de rester le cul par terre, hagard. Mais elle se stoppa en voyant que les deux garçons étaient à nouveau maitres d'eux-mêmes. Elle se stoppa parce que Draco, visiblement embarrassé, lâcha un « ça comment vraiment à me gonfler cette histoire », avant de tendre une main au brun toujours à terre. Il l'aida à se relever, murmura un « désolé » que peu de gens devait avoir entendu à part elle, et traça son chemin en direction des serres. Elle marcha vers son ami.

« Harry, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard. »

Les élèves s'étaient dispersés pour se rendre en classe mais Harry avait visiblement décroché.

« Hey Harry ? »

Il sursauta quand elle lui donna une tape derrière le crâne en soupirant bruyamment.

« Aller debout, dépêche-toi !

-Ah, Ginny… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'as pas cours ?

-Et toi ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour aviser les couloirs vides et dérouler son emploi du temps et le déroulement de sa journée dans sa tête, avant de s'enfuir subitement sur un « Oh putain merde » des plus inspirés.

Le soir venu, elle trouva Harry installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffindor, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Nos deux tourtereaux t'ont faussé compagnie ?

-« Devoirs de préfets » soi-disant. Mon œil oui. Ils pourraient au moins faire semblant de ne pas me prendre pour un parfait idiot… »

Elle échappa un gloussement amusé et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle avisa sa joue tuméfiée, juste en dessous de l'œil, et ricana.

« Il ne t'a pas raté dis donc !

-Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de tout ce bordel. Je ne peux même pas l'approcher, à chaque fois je ressens l'envie irrépressible de lui hurler dessus et de le traiter de tous les noms…

-Je me demande ce que tu lui trouves quand même…

-Il est magnifique.

-Non il est pas « magnifique ». Il est beau, ok, mais sans plus.

-Moi je le trouve parfait. »

Il y eut un cours silence avant qu'il ne pouffe.

« C'est d'un niais…

-Tu l'as dit !

-Et toi dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

Elle perdit quelques instants son sourire.

« Voyons…. Je l'ai détesté pendant de nombreuses années et pour de nombreuses raisons. Certaines valables, d'autre pas vraiment, certaines qui n'ont plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui, mais j'en ai maintenant une excellente.

-Laquelle ?

Elle eut un sourire espiègle.

« Il me vole mon petit ami. »

Elle vit son visage s'assombrir et s'empressa de lui sourire avec bonne humeur.

« Bon, tu n'es plus mon petit ami et il n'est pas encore le tien, mais je suis une fille pour le moins illogique. »

Elle claqua une bise sonore sur sa joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. S'il le faut je serais même prête à lui lancer des fleurs et à être gentille avec lui.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr. »

Il la prit dans ses bras avec un sourire tranquille.

« Merci. »

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Encore plein de dialogue. Bah oui, on approche de la fin, donc de la phase explicative. Il faut bien qu'ils se parlent un peu si je veux que vous pigiez quelque chose. Quoi, personne n'a fait la moindre remarque sur mes proportions dialogue-narration ? C'est pour ça que je suis là...<p>

A mercredi prochain avec Draco !


	9. Draco Malfoy

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Et voici donc Draco Malfoy. Cool. Un poil torturé et lunatique ce garçon... Enfin. Je sais pas trop quoi dire de plus vu que c'est la troisième note de début de chapitre que j'écris conséquemment.

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

Il avait la très, très, très, très désagréable impression qu'on parlait de lui dans son dos.

Tout le château spéculait à tort et à travers sur la mystérieuse histoire des quatre fondateurs d'Hogwarts avec un plaisir tout à fait malsain, pour lui en tout cas. Il y avait Pansy, surprotectrice avec lui, comme s'il allait subitement tomber en poussière si elle ne le surveillait pas constamment. La belette et sa copine (il n'arrêterait jamais, jamais de l'appeler ainsi dans sa tête, juste par principe) avec leurs regards et leurs ricanements complices quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les entendait pas – alors qu'ils avaient la discrétion d'un troupeau de rhinocéros sous speed. Récemment la mini Weasley s'en était mêlé et ça n'augurait rien de bon, il en était persuadé. Il y avait également Luna et son air à côté de la plaque alors qu'elle en comprenait bien plus que la plupart des gens, Luna qui semblait toujours tout savoir mais prenait un malin plaisir à tout garder pour elle et à regarder les autres se débattre dans l'ignorance, distillant des phrases énigmatiques et casse-tête qui laissaient encore plus perplexe. Trop folle, trop lucide pour son propre bien. Et cent fois pire et cent fois meilleurs que tout cela, il y avait les yeux verts de Potter toujours tournés vers lui, et la chaleur que cela faisait couler en lui. Un phénomène déstabilisant qu'il ne prendrait jamais, jamais la peine d'analyser.

« Draco, active-toi, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard » lui dit Pansy, sans grande conviction toutefois.

On était le 3 mai. Le 3 mai 1999. Hier cela faisait un an. Un an jour pour jour.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui – comprendre si Pansy lui avait foutu la paix pour une fois – Draco serait resté terré au fond de son lit tout ce dimanche et il y serait peut-être encore aujourd'hui. Mais Pansy Parkinson était une jeune femme impitoyable. Au moins l'avait-elle laissé tirer la tronche librement toute la journée.

Apparemment c'était grâce à McGo que l'on avait évité des célébrations en grande pompe et une vraie fête en l'honneur de la victoire contre Voldemort. Draco en remerciait le ciel – et la vieille – parce qu'il ne l'aurait clairement pas supporté.

« Draco, tu as du courrier. Réveille-toi un peu ! »

Pansy le regarda ranger l'enveloppe à son nom dans sa poche avec un « je lirais ça plus tard » ânonné. Elle lui jetait de fréquents regards en coin, avec une discrétion digne d'un Weasley. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son bras – s'il avait pu, il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien – pour ces « absences » qui se multipliaient et devenaient légèrement violente parfois, pour la fin de l'année qui se rapprochait dangereusement et qui marquerait assurément la fin d'une époque – pour sa part il ne serait pas mécontent de quitter enfin cet endroit – et de son absence de vie sociale. Elle n'avait rien dit bien sûr mais il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Il n'avait qu'un souvenir très vague de la bataille d'Hogwarts. Certaines parties avaient même entièrement disparues de sa mémoire – il n'était pas prêt de s'en plaindre soit dit en passant – et ce qu'on lui avait rapporté ne lui donnait pas particulièrement envie de célébrer cette journée. Potter avait supplié McGo de lui épargner un quelconque boulot de Sauveur la veille, comme un discours, une interview, ou tous ces trucs barbants qu'il détestait. A la place il était resté avec ses amis et ils avaient tous ensemble pleuré leurs morts. Pansy s'était jointe à eux, il était resté seul dans sa salle commune à travailler jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent plus.

Il était fatigué, du coup, contrairement à Potter, frais et dispo pour des raisons mystérieuses. Draco croisait son regard dès qu'il sortait le nez de son bol. Il avait envie qu'il ne cesse jamais de le regarder, et en même temps qu'il cesse immédiatement. Il avait l'impression de le sentir le toucher parfois tellement ces regards étaient intenses. Tant leur effet était puissant.

Ah, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de ça pour commencer. Pas envie de tous ces sentiments compliqués auquel il n'entendait strictement rien, quand bien même Pansy semblait les considérer comme la lumière qui le sauverait de tous ses tourments. Comme si c'était possible…

Il avait cessé de croire depuis longtemps qu'il pourrait un jour trouver la paix, le bonheur, l'amour et tout ce à quoi il était censé aspirer. Il avait cessé d'y croire exactement quatorze seconde après avoir entendu le premier cri d'agonie sa mère qu'on venait d'ouvrir avec une lame de 22 centimètres – pourquoi diable les Aurors avaient-ils cru utile de lui donner ce détail ? Peut-être qu'il s'infligeait cela sciemment, comme psycho-Pansy le suggérait, arguant qu'il voulait faire acte de pénitence pour ses crimes en se rendant volontairement malheureux, peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il se complaisait dans sa propre déchéance. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il suivit son amie jusqu'à la salle d'arithmancie en trainant les pieds et en assassinant du regard tous ceux qu'il entendait parler de « victoire ».

Il n'y avait pas de victoire pour lui. Quoiqu'il se passe, quelques soit son camps, il était définitivement fait pour perdre.

Il avait fait absolument tous les mauvais choix possible. Passe encore d'être un petit con arrogant et sans cervelle, passa encore d'avoir des idées reçues complètement obsolètes et de n'être pas capable de se faire une opinion sans se calquer sur un père qui avait fait encore plus de mauvais choix que lui. Mais à partir de la sixième année, il avait complètement touché le fond.

Il en avait voulu à son père. Atrocement. C'était de sa faute. Il était censé le protéger, lui assurer éternellement le train de vie dans lequel il l'avait élevé. Mais il avait échoué quelque part dans le département des mystères et Draco avait payé pour ça. Il avait été marqué, comme du bétail, endurant une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible – une rumeur chez les Death Eaters disaient que moins on était fidèle au Lord Noir, plus la marque faisait mal quand on l'apposait sur la peau tendre de l'avant-bras. Draco avait songé avec ironie que son âme était sauve : il avait tellement souffert qu'il avait souhaité mourir.

Ensuite il avait assisté, impuissant, à la décadence de son père, ce son modèle, de celui qui lui parlait constamment de fierté et d'honneur et qui rampait à présent comme un elfe de maison devant un maitre impitoyable. Il avait dit adieu à toutes ses illusions, à son enfance, à tous ses repères. Il avait commencé à ne plus comprendre du tout ce qu'être un Sang-Pur signifiait, ce qu'on reprochait aux nés-Moldus, aux Moldus tout court, qui, il en était sûr, était infiniment moins pathétique que sa glorieuse famille. Il en avait voulu à ses parents pour l'avoir élevé dans un mensonge affligeant, et il s'était maudit pour avoir fait vivre l'illusion avec tant de verve. Dumbledore était mort – tout le monde, y compris lui-même, savait parfaitement qu'il ne tuerait jamais le vieil homme, ni aucun homme d'ailleurs, et, quoiqu'ils en disent, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la lâcheté, mais tout avoir avec le fait que prendre une vie le répugnait totalement – et il avait dû quitter l'école, et passer une année plongé en plein cauchemar, constamment envahit par la peur, forcé de contempler ce que les Death Eaters faisaient subir aux Sang-de-Bourbe, un sort qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité à personne.

Et puis ils s'en étaient sorti, ses parents et lui. Parce qu'ils s'en sortaient toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas cette fois. Pas cette fois, et ils le savaient. Tous les trois. Son père qui avait bouclé son testament quatre jours avant l'attaque du manoir, sa mère qui l'avait enfermé au cachot quelques minutes avant seulement, et lui-même, qui au lieu de protester, de demander des explications, s'était terré dans un coin et avait appuyé ses mains sur ses oreilles aussi fort qu'il le pouvait – pas assez toutefois pour étouffer les hurlements de ses parents. Et il les avait entendus demander : « Où es ton fils Lucius ? » et son père répondre : « Il est déjà loin, vous êtes tellement prévisible ». On lui avait parlé de quatre jours passé rouler en boule dans ce coin sombre et humide. Il aurait plutôt dit une vie entière.

Dans quelques semaines ça ferait un an pour ça aussi.

Il n'avait absolument pas avancé depuis.

Bien sûr qu'il s'autodétruisait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

« Draco, tu rêves.

-Hmm ?

-Nous sommes en classe chéri au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer. Concentre-toi un peu.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Pansy. Et c'est encore moi qui décide si j'ai envie de suivre le cours ou pas.

-Tch, quel enfant…

-C'est ça. »

Il passa machinalement un doigt sur son bras droit. Aussitôt les yeux de Pansy le fixèrent avec suspicion mais il l'ignora royalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un soupire contrarié et ne retourne à ses notes d'arithmancie.

Les cours ne l'intéressaient pas. Rien ne l'intéressait à vrai dire. Il finirait Hogwarts, ASPIC en poche ou non, et pourrait s'employer tranquillement à foutre en l'air ce qu'il restait de sa vie. C'était son plan d'attaque depuis des mois, et il ne le changerait pas sous prétexte que les yeux d'Harry Potter hantaient ses journées, et nuits. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui, il ne voulait penser ni aux regards, ni aux mains qui s'égarent, ni au corps qui se frôle et surtout, surtout pas à un échange de salive malencontreux survenus quelques mois plus tôt. C'était trop tard pour lui. Trop tard pour sauver quoique ce soit

Il ne pouvait plus avancé. Il resterait éternellement terré dans un coin des cachots de son manoir, la bouche emplie de sang à force de se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler, surtout, ne pas hurler, ne pas faire de bruit, sauver sa vie comme toujours à défaut de sauver celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Ou plutôt non. Il resterait coincé juste un peu plus tard, une nuit où sa tante Andromeda était partie voir des amis en Allemagne en laissant Teddy au soin de son parrain. Il brûlait de colère, de rage et de désespoir et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser son âme tourmentée et chasser les cauchemars qui le poursuivaient. Et cette maudite marque défigurait son bras et lui rappelait chaque minute, chaque seconde, qu'il n'était qu'un fils à papa sans personnalité. On lui avait dit qu'elle s'estomperait peu à peu maintenant que le Lord était mort mais qu'elle ne disparaitrait jamais complètement et qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de le démanger. Alors il avait pris sa baguette et un couteau à viande dans la cuisine. Il avait passé des heures, la nuit entière à se mutiler, répandant partout dans la chambre un sang curieusement noir, comme si l'encre du tatouage avait remplacé le liquide vital coulant dans ses veines. Cela l'avait rendu plus furieux encore. Au matin sa tante l'avait trouvé fiévreux, en plein délire, fortement anémié, et il avait passé près d'une semaine à vomir tripes et boyaux dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste. Elle avait rapidement cessé de lui poser des questions et il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Cela lui fit d'ailleurs pensé à la lettre qu'il avait reçu au petit-déjeuner et il décida de la lire maintenant puisque de toute évidence Septima Vector ne faisait pas grand cas de son manque pourtant flagrant d'attention.

C'était une lettre d'Andromeda Tonks. Sa tante lui avait écrit chaque lundi depuis le début de l'année, sans y manquer une seule fois. Elle lui racontait le progrès de Teddy, essentiellement. Il ne lui avait jamais répondu, pas une seule fois. Il avait envoyé un mot pour Noël ainsi qu'un cadeau pour l'adorable petit garçon. Mais il ne répondait pas. Au bout de deux lettres elle avait cessé de poser des questions sur lui et de lui demander des nouvelles, elle se contentait de raconter, de parler de tout et de rien.

« Nous sommes allé sur la tombe de ses parents hier. Un jour je devrais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Je ne suis pas pressé, je peux te l'avouer. Harry a dit qu'il pourrait s'en occuper mais je pense que ça lui ferait encore plus de mal qu'à moi. Tu sais il m'écrit de temps en temps, et il me parle beaucoup de toi. Je ne m'avancerais pas à supposer ce que ça cache, mais j'aimerais que tu y songes. Ça fera bientôt un an. Il est temps que tu avances. »

Il se retint de froisser la lettre, comme l'envie le prenait à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il préféra la ranger soigneusement entre deux livres. Elle rejoindrait ses prédécesseurs dans sa malle où il les conservait soigneusement.

Mais bon sang pourquoi lui parlait-elle d'Harry ?

**[...]**

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi improductif. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris quand tous les élèves se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, annonçant la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Il allait suivre Pansy, puisqu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas retenir son emploi du temps, devenant par la même dépendant de la jeune femme, mais une main sur son épaule le retint. Il se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur et éventuellement le rembarrer sèchement – l'art du sarcasme était une source de plaisir sans fin – mais il tomba sur des yeux verts et scrutateurs sans aucune préparation, ce qui le fit se stopper un instant, pris de cours.

« Draco, je… pourrais te parler, s'il te plait ? »

Il hésita longuement entre éclaté la tête de ce foutu brun contre un mur, faire de même avec sa propre tête, où mettre le feu à l'école.

« Ouais. Je te suis. »

Mais Potter avait vraiment des yeux à tomber. Et son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, qu'il risquait d'entendre des choses qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre. Et il le suivit.

« Alors quoi ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et retint un soupire agacé. Puis, contre toute attente, il se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras.

Draco eut un temps d'arrêt. Enfin, plusieurs. En fait il resta en arrêt pendant toute la suite.

« Tous mes amis n'ont pas arrêtés de le dire et même Andromeda s'y est mis, alors j'ai décidé de suivre leur conseil.

-Super. C'était quoi ? Passer pour un gay pour faire enfin lâcher prise à tes groupies ?

-Être égoïste. »

Draco avait les poings serrés. Pour le frapper, pour se retenir de le repousser, pour contenir ses sentiments, les bons comme les mauvais.

« En plus j'ai l'impression que c'est ma meilleure chance avec toi. Alors écoute. »

Il le relâcha mais garda ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Je veux que tu sortes avec moi. »

Draco écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'il les sentit prêts à tomber et à rouler sur le sol.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Je sais que tu pratiques avec art l'auto-flagellation et que tu estimes devoir être malheureux pour le restant de tes jours mais je me fous de ce que tu penses. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et je veux que tu sois à moi. »

Draco essaya mollement de le repousser, de partir loin de lui mais le brun le retint, le reprit dans ses bras et le serra si fort que Draco sentit sa respiration en pâtir. Et il continua de parler, tout près de son oreille

« Tout le monde me dit que je mérite d'être heureux et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, et que la seule chose que je désire est que tu me laisses t'aimer. »

Draco sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines, en même temps que les vestiges de sa fierté s'offusquaient du ton autoritaire de l'autre garçon, et que l'espoir qui essayait d'envahir son esprit rencontrait une répression sauvage de sa volonté.

« Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, que tu me laisses t'avoir. Je te ferais céder. Et une fois que je t'aurais eu, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. Et tu me rendras heureux. Et je t'aimerais, Draco. Je promets. Alors laisse-toi faire. Tu me dois bien ça non ? »

Il le relâcha finalement. Draco était aussi immobile qu'une statue, incapable de décider de la conduite à tenir, le cerveau totalement embrouillé par des nuées de sentiments contradictoires. Et Harry l'embrassa, du bout des lèvres, sans même que les corps se touchent, juste une caresse légère sur ses lèvres fermées.

« Je t'aime. N'en doute pas. Et penses-y, ok ? »

Et il le planta là, repartant d'un pas tranquille rejoindre ses amis et sa vie merveilleuse, laissant le blond dans le brouillard le plus opaque qui se soit jamais abattu sur Londres, le cerveau tournant dans le vide, en roue libre.

C'était n'importe quoi. Du délire complet. Mais de quoi parlait-il au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Il ne dirait jamais oui, jamais. Ce type était un enfoiré de péteux trop sûr de lui, qu'il avait détesté avec verve depuis leur toute première rencontre, ou presque, et avait une tronche de drogué mal réveillé. Et ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il aime l'embrasser, le regarder, qu'il aime le simple fait d'être témoin de son existence, de le savoir vivant quelque part. Il ne dirait jamais oui parce qu'il avait décidé d'assumer la vacuité de sa propre existence. Parce que ce n'était pas pour lui, que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il se foutait de lui et que ça ne pourrait jamais être réel.

Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela, pourquoi ?

« Pour que tu cèdes. Pour que tu cesses de repousser méthodiquement tous ceux qui tentent de t'approcher. Parce que cet abruti est tombé amoureux de l'abruti que tu es, parce qu'en disant cela il espère que ta mauvaise foi légendaire te fasse penser que tu ferais ça pour lui et non pour toi, que ce n'est même pas toi qui es amoureux, juste lui, que ça ne t'engage à rien, que tu rends juste service. Tu es tellement tordu, il faut bien trouver des combines. »

C'est ce que Pansy lui répondit quand il lui posa la question. Il avait prévu de ne rien lui dire mais elle l'avait regardé avec tellement de suspicion dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la salle commune que ça devait être écrit quelque part sur son visage, ou alors elle était déjà au courant (peut-être qu'ils étaient tous de mèche ?), qu'il avait craqué.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Le déni ne changera pas cet état de fait Draco. Il t'aime. Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Il détestait cette manie qu'avait les gens de se tirer après avoir sorti des phrases sans queue ni tête alors qu'il n'avait, à la base, presque rien demandé.

**[...]**

Pendant le déjeuner d'un mardi de la fin mai, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter entrèrent presqu'en courant dans la Grande Salle peu après le début du repas. C'était bien la cinquantième fois que l'on assistait à la même scène, qui provoquait nettement moins d'émoi depuis qu'elle s'achevait sur le départ de Salazar Slytherin et le désespoir de ses trois congénères.

« Attends ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mais attends-moi ! »

Une main sur un poignet, regards noirs, affrontement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bon sang ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Un court silence chargé d'électricité.

« Lâche-moi. »

Glaciale.

« Godric. Lâche-moi. »

Un pas en avant.

« Lâche-moi !

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies donné une explication.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-Détrompe-toi Salazar. »

Tension palpable. Incompréhension.

« Tu es vraiment impossible à comprendre Salazar ! On s'est mis d'accord il y a à peine deux jours sur les élèves que nous accueillerions. Pourquoi remets-tu cela sur le tapis ? »

-Tu es vraiment borné. Bon sang Godric je te dis que c'est _impossible_ ! Je ne veux pas participer à cela, c'est bien clair ? Je préfère…

-Quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? »

Colère, rage, peur.

« Je préfère partir. »

Surprise.

« Tu ne peux pas… Je t'en prie… »

Révélation.

« Tu… C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? A cause de la dernière fois ? »

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, rien du tout. »

-Tu mens ! Bon sang, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu vas partir à cause de ça ? A cause de nous ? »

Coup de tête. Les baguettes apparaissent dans des mains crispées.

« ARRETEZ !

-Tu vas regretter ça Gryffindor »

Et les sorts fusent, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ricoche et fonce sur Helga. Inévitablement.

« Salazar… »

Mais aujourd'hui, ils feraient en sorte que les choses se passent autrement.

Le cri de rage contenue avait été remplacé par un souffle à peine audible. Harry fit un pas, puis un autre. Avec une lenteur exagérée, comme s'il avançait dans de l'eau. Draco le voyait se rapprocher. Salazar n'était pas parti, comme à chaque fois. Il attendait, lui aussi. Il espérait.

Harry semblait lutter contre lui-même – il luttait, en fait. Pour faire que ce jour soit différent de tous les autres.

« Nous ne te laisserons jamais. »

Il avançait toujours, à peine plus rapidement, un début de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne seras pas seul. Même si nous sommes différents, en désaccords, même si les choses deviennent difficiles comme tu le crains tellement. Mais il faut… qu'on reste ensemble. »

Et Draco avait envie de l'écouter. Salazar poussait pour qu'ils partent, pour finir dans la douleur comme les autres fois, mais Draco avait envie de rester ici. Harry lui avait promis, Harry l'aimerait, il resterait avec lui. Alors...

« Reste. Salazar… Je t'en prie. Reste. On a besoin de toi autant que toi tu as besoin de nous, je t'assure. Ne sois pas idiot. Pour une fois… fais-nous un peu confiance. Juste cette fois. Reste avec nous. Reste… avec moi. »

Le blond ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. On aurait pu le croire pétrifier, pourtant le combat faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait évité le brun pendant ces dernières semaines, parlant encore moins que d'habitude, pourtant il avait eu conscience de sa présence partout où il se trouvait, de ses regards, de lui, simplement. Il était fatigué de lutter, d'avoir peur, d'être seul. Et si les paroles de Godric étaient pour Salazar il y avait aussi quelque part les paroles d'Harry, pour Draco. Derrière le brun qui progressait toujours Helga et Rowena s'étaient relevé et leurs regards étaient emplis de tendresse, et d'espoir.

« Reste. »

Harry arriva finalement à sa hauteur et lui tendit sa main. Draco eut à peine le temps de faire l'analogie avec leur deuxième rencontre en première année qu'il l'empoignait avec force.

Aussitôt il sentit un immense soulagement couler dans ses veines. Comme s'il venait d'achever la quête de toute une vie – c'était un peu le cas non ? Harry l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras, en serrant fort, très fort, tandis que les présences étrangères dans leur corps et leur esprit se délitaient définitivement. Il crut même entendre leur voix quelque part au-dessus d'eux. Un murmure apaisé, délicat.

_Merci._

Et maintenant que c'était bien Harry qui tenait Draco dans ses bras au milieu de la Grande Salle il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il souffla juste à son oreille, aussi bas que possible :

« Très bien. Aime-moi. »

Avant de plonger sur ces lèvres qu'il avait tant désirées. Il se raccrocha à ses épaules, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Harry y répondit avec délice. Et ils sentirent leur peau s'enflammer, leur cœur s'emballer avec une frénésie anarchique, et une sensation incroyable envahir leur esprit, de savoir qu'ils étaient là où ils devaient être, que les choses étaient juste parfaites.

Ça y est. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

_A suivre._

* * *

><p>Je suis devin, je peux vous faire un commentaire sur ma vie de quand vous lirez ça sans même y être : j'en ai maaaaarre des cours. Je vous parie que c'est ce que j'aurais envie de dire dans trois semaines quand ce chapitre paraitra.<p>

La semaine prochaine sera le dernier ! L'épilogue dépendra de vous.

Bonne semaine.


	10. Roman Greedlins

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Et voilà. Ze last One. Après il peut y avoir un épilogue, ça dépendra de vous ^^ (surtout que j'ai pas fini de l'écrire en fait, mais presque). Du coup voilà. Le nom de ce prof est dérivé des Gremlins, évidemment. J'ai été traumatisé par ce film quand j'étais enfant. Je l'ai revu y'a pas longtemps. Je me suis bidonné du début à la fin... Ah, misère.

Donc merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu, suivi et commenté cette fic, bien qu'actuellement je n'ai aucune idée de combien et qui cela représente puisque nous sommes le quatre septembre et que je ferais bien de ranger ma chambre avant de me faire incendier, comme j'avais dit que je le ferais il y a... Oh, une heure et demi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Roman Greedlins<strong>

Pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire ça ?

Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ça allait être long, pénible et ennuyeux, d'autant plus que Clément s'était désisté, cet enfoiré. Il avait un cours à rattraper avec ses troisièmes années soi-disant. Mon œil ! Il avait juste trouvé une excellente excuse pour que son collègue se tape tout le sale boulot. Il jura quand la directrice se leva et réclama l'attention de tous. C'était le début du déjeuner, et les élèves levaient vers eux des regards vide et ne faisaient même pas semblant d'avoir l'air intéressé. Il posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et se mit à détailler les motifs du mur à sa droite. Depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de manifestations de fondateurs avec des problèmes relationnels en la personne d'élèves avec d'autres problèmes relationnels, il trouvait la vie à Hogwarts bien plus ennuyeuse.

Ça avait été une grosse surprise, de découvrir que la relation fusionnelle au-delà des mots des quatre fondateurs d'Hogwarts les avait menée à leur propre fin. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé entre professeurs et entre élèves, il avait même du consacré un de ses cours au débat parce que ses étudiants ne parvenaient pas à penser à autre chose. Il était apparu que Salazar Slytherin avait construit la Chambre des Secrets quelques semaines avant son départ en y enfermant quelque chose susceptible de protéger leur création de la perfidie de ces êtres inférieurs, barbares et intolérants. C'était peut-être un homme obtus et hautain, mais pas un assassin sociopathe. Godric Gryffindor était certes courageux et altruiste, mais aussi trop sûr de lui et un peu crétin. Cela mettrait peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle aux uns comme aux autres. Rien n'était simple, tout blanc ou tout noir, et ça ne menait à rien d'être inflexible. Les élèves n'avait jamais autant été passionné par un sujet. Ah si, il y avait aussi sur toutes les lèvres l'histoire de Potter et Malfoy, qui faisait quasiment autant de bruit.

Parce que les deux élèves, deux garçons, deux « ennemis », le Héros et le Parjure, s'étaient embrassés sauvagement devant l'école entière et n'en avait pas manifesté la moindre honte, ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Quand ils s'étaient finalement séparé, ils souriaient avec une douceur presque gênante pour ceux qui assistaient à la scène. Et puis ils s'étaient naturellement séparés pour rejoindre chacun leur table, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Et peut-être que ça l'était un peu quelque part, parce que leurs amirs respectifs - enfin, pour le fils Malfoy, son unique amie - les avaient accueillis avec force de sourire complice et d'expression annonçant quelque chose comme « ce n'est pas trop tôt ». Roman avait du mal à comprendre comment cela avait pu arrivé, mais les professeurs de l'école avaient eu l'agréable surprise de voir que les jeunes sorciers n'étaient ni choqués, ni outrés de la nouvelle. Au pire, vaguement mal à l'aise. Cela alimentait surtout les discussions philosophiques du petit-déjeuner.

« J'ai une annonce à faire, cela concerne les septièmes années. »

Aussitôt la majorité des élèves retourna à la contemplation de son assiette pleine, après un regard rituel au couple le plus étrange de toute l'histoire de l'école, assis à la table des rouge et or.

« Cette après-midi vous aurez vos premiers entretiens pour votre orientation. Vous passerez chacun quelques minutes avec le professeur Greedlins pour discuter de votre avenir et de vos possibilités. Vos horaires de passage seront affichés dans le hall. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous. »

Roman vit clairement certaines mines se décomposées, d'autres se réjouirent de louper ne serait-ce que dix minutes de cours. Ne pas se méprendre : il aimait son travail et il était heureux d'avoir été engagé comme professeur dans cette école, mais sans mentir, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal avec les adolescents immatures boutonneux et sur hormonés. Enfin, les septièmes années étaient encore les plus supportables.

Après le déjeuner il se dirigea donc tranquillement vers son bureau dans les cachots. Ces entretiens n'avaient qu'un intérêt limité - il n voyait pas bien ce qu'il allai pouvoir résoudre des perspectives d'avenir de ses élèves en dix pauvres minutes. Il jeta un œil au premier nom sur la liste tandis qu'on frappait à la porte.

« C'est parti… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Entrez ! lança-t-il un peu plus fort. »

« Bonjour monsieur, dit poliment la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise qui ne croulait pas sous les livres et les parchemins.

« Miss Granger.

-Je n'ai pas envie de devenir professeur. »

Il fut pris un peu de cours.

« Euh, d'accord.

-Excusez-moi, je commence comme ça parce que cela semble être ce que pensent – et veulent – bon nombre de mes connaissances. Pourtant je n'ai jamais laissé entendre ça, et ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà du mal à supporter l'immaturité des gens de mon âge alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire avec celle de gamins encore plus jeune. »

Le professeur de Potion ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Elle était différente de l'élève brillante et assidue qu'il voyait en cours et c'était probablement sa vraie personnalité qui ressortait à cet instant.

« Bon, c'est au moins ça. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire dans ce cas ? »

Elle perdit un peu de son assurance.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Je voudrais faire un travail tranquille, intellectuel mais pas trop répétitif, qui me permettrait de rencontrer des gens.

-Bon… vous n'avez jamais pensé à devenir journaliste ? »

Roman eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une aura meurtrière s'échapper soudainement de la chevelure abondante de l'élève.

« D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. »

Elle se calma aussitôt et rougit un peu.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas une très bonne expérience des journalistes, Harry en a beaucoup souffert et… enfin, je les déteste pour être honnête. »

Tant de ferveur était surprenant de sa part.

« Eh bien, vous pourriez faire quelque chose contre ça.

-Non, je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas écrire pour la presse.

-Pas les journaux, je pensais plutôt à… Vous êtes intelligentes, vous avez une très bonne mémoire, un esprit objectif. Vous pourriez écrire la vérité. Sur Harry Potter par exemple, sur la guerre, sur les choses que les gens ignorent. Il y a également l'histoire des fondateurs qui, après ce que nous avons vu cette année, aurait besoin d'être reprise.

-Biographe ?

-Ou historienne plus généralement. »

L'idée lui plaisait au sourire qu'elle afficha. Roman ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ce serait peut-être plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Je n'y avait jamais pensé…

-Je suis là pour ça. Tenez. »

Il fouilla un peu dans ses documents et lui tendit un papier.

« Vous pourriez commencer par un cursus d'Histoire et Culture Sorcière.

-C'est… le même que pour devenir professeur d'Histoire. » remarqua-t-elle avec un ton qu'il identifiait soit comme du dégout, soit comme de l'ironie.

« Alors pensez bien à leur préciser que vous ne le serez jamais. » répondit-il en lui remettant la feuille. Elle se leva.

« Merci professeur, je vais y réfléchir.

-Bonne journée !

-Au revoir. »

On frappa de nouveau et un élève assez grand et un peu intimidé entra dans la pièce, et attendit que Roman l'y invite pour s'asseoir.

« Neville Longbottom. Bonjour.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bon, je vous écoute. Des projets ? »

L'adolescent s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, s'appuyant sur le bureau, se rencognant dans son siège, cherchant ses morts.

« Je ne suis doués qu'en Botanique, alors…

-Vous n'êtes pas mauvais dans ma classe non plus. »

L'élève parut si surpris que le professeur se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si extraordinaire.

« C'est très récent en fait…

-Du reste vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal dans les autres matières – à part une ou deux, c'est vrai.

-Mais j'aime la botanique, c'est ce que je préfère en fait.

-Ah, c'est déjà plus intéressant. »

Le brun le regarda en coin, un peu perplexe.

« Je préfère entendre parler d'affinité plutôt que de capacité. La botanique donc… Vous voudriez travailler là-dedans ?

-Oui. J'aimerais… étudier. Trouver de nouvelles plantes, et de nouveaux usages. Travailler pour la médecine si c'est possible.

-Ça l'est. Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

-Il faut être très bon. C'est un métier difficile.

-Et bien vous travaillerez dur n'est-ce pas ? »

Longbottom fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et souri un peu.

« Oui. »

Roman griffonna quelques idées de cursus que l'élève pourrait suivre sur un parchemin qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire.

« Donc nous avons fini ?

-Oui, merci professeur.

-De rien. Au revoir. »

Le suivant entra sans frapper et s'installa sans un mot mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, Roman interpréta cela comme de la gêne plutôt que de l'insolence.

« Bonjour Monsieur Weasley.

-Ah, euh… bonjour.

-Ça va ? Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger. Alors, dites-moi tout. Des projets ? «

Le roux hésita longuement. Puis, dans un éclair de détermination, il le regarda dans les yeux et répondit :

« J'aimerais devenir Aurors. »

Avant de rebaisser aussitôt les yeux. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ne voyant venir aucune réaction, il releva la tête.

« Euh… vous ne dites rien ?

-Eh bien, j'attends que vous développiez un peu. Et non, je n'ai pas de commentaires désobligeants à te faire. »

L'adolescent était clairement mal à l'aise.

« En fait je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

-Quoi ? Y parvenir, ou y prétendre ?

-Un peu des deux, je suppose. »

Roman était fin psychologue en réalité, peut-être était-ce pour cela que la McGonagall l'y avait collé.

« Pourtant vos résultats sont très bon, notamment en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et si vous ne faites pas n'importe quoi le jour de vos ASPIC vous aurez les notes nécessaires pour entrer à l'école des Aurors. Ensuite il vous faudra juste travailler dur, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous n'y arriviez pas. Alors où est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que… comparer à Harry, je ne vaux pas un clou. Je me trouve stupide d'avoir de telles ambitions. J'ai toujours été le deuxième, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait quand on sera Auror. Je n'ai pas envie de ça.

-Mais qui vous dit qu'il sera Auror ? »

Weasley eut un mouvement de surprise et le fixa comme s'il était complètement cinglé.

« Bien sûr qu'il le sera ! Il… »

Silence incrédule.

« Il… c'est ce que tout le monde pense… qu'il fera.

-Votre amie Granger avait aussi un « tout le monde pense que » mais c'était totalement faux. Et même à suppose qu'Harry devienne Auror, est-ce que ça doit vous empêcher de faire ce que vous vous avez envie de faire ? Vous avez le niveau, les capacités requises. Je ne pense pas que vous deviez vous préoccuper d'autres choses.

-Je vous remercie mais… je ne pourrais pas gérer si nous travaillons ensemble. Et s'il devient Auror… je trouverais autre chose. Au revoir professeur. »

Le roux quitta son bureau un peu précipitamment – en prenant la fuite dirait-on – et Roman se prit à espérer sincèrement qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas Auror. Il rit de sa propre implication et fit entrer le suivant. La suivante.

« Miss Parkinson, bonjour.

-Bonjour. Je vous préviens tout de suite je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire de ma vie et que je doute que vous puissiez y changer quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'allez pas y échapper pour autant alors asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. »

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment et s'installa.

« Bon, commençons par les questions usuelles dans ce cas. Passions, centres d'intérêt ?

-Pfff…

-Miss Parkinson cet entretien n'est pas une formalité et je suis votre professeur, alors redressez-vous et montrez un peu plus de respect et de coopération s'il vous plait. »

Elle était si surprise de cette autorité soudaine qu'elle se redressa immédiatement.

« Excusez-moi. Ca me fout un peu les boules… euh… ça m'angoisse un peu tout ça. Je n'ai jamais sérieusement pensé à mon avenir avant.

-Vous êtes héritière d'une famille de Sang-Pur, je suppose que vous comptiez vous marier et rien de plus. »

Il était vraiment fort, songea-t-il en la voyant détourner le regard, pincé.

« Dans le mille.

-Et maintenant ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je veux travailler et mériter mon mode de vie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aimez alors ? Qu'est-ce qui mériterait que vous travailliez dur ?

-J'adore le cinéma. »

Cela semblait la gêner.

« C'est un truc Moldu.

-Je sais, je connais.

-Mais je ne peux pas, enfin… Je ne peux pas…

-Travaillez chez les Moldus ?

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle sembla trouver la question idiote.

« Parce que, ce serait… Je ne peux pas. Mes parents ne l'accepteront jamais et moi...

-Vous êtes certaines que ça vous arrête ? Ce serait juste pour le travail, beaucoup de sorciers le font vous savez, n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

Elle le surprit en se levant brusquement, visiblement troublé, et en colère.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne ferais pas ça. Au revoir monsieur. »

La porte claqua dans le silence et Roman soupira. Les enfants de famille riche étaient tellement obtus… elle se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une jeune fille dont le chignon approximatif était retenu par sa baguette magique.

« Bonjour Monsieur Greedlins. Vous allez bien ?

-Ça va, merci Luna. Assieds-toi. »

Il connaissait Luna depuis plusieurs années – lui et son père était ami, enfin en quelque sorte – mais elle l'appelait, et l'appellerait sans doute toujours Monsieur Greedlins.

« Alors, tu sais ce que tu veux faire toi ?

-Moi ? Les autres ne savaient pas ?

-Pas vraiment non. Ils hésitent tous pour des raisons plus ou moins valables. Ou alors ils n'y ont absolument pas réfléchit.

-Je veux devenir professeur à Hogwarts. »

« Hein ? » faillit-il répondre avec bien peu d'élégance. Son regard surpris n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

« Je sais que vous trouvez ça idiot et vous ne serez pas le seul mais c'est ce que je veux faire.

Il se reprit, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir donné l'impression de se moquer de sa vocation.

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste surprenant. Et tu veux enseigner quoi alors ?

-Ah. Je ne sais pas. »

Roman tomba une deuxième fois des nues.

« Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non, je n'y ai pas réfléchis. Je veux juste être professeur. Je verrais de quoi plus tard.

-Oui mais pour choisir une école il faut d'abord savoir ce que tu vas étudier, et enseigner.

-Ah. »

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise.

« Très bien, je vais y penser.

-Euh, d'accord. Alors… tu peux y aller.

-D'accord. Au revoir Monsieur Greedlins ! Passez une bonne journée.

-Merci, toi aussi Luna. »

Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux et quitta la pièce. Il prit quelques instants pour se remettre de cet entrevue bizarre – il lui fallait toujours ces quelques secondes de battement après une rencontre avec la jeune fille. Puis on frappa de nouveau.

« Monsieur Potter, bonjour. Entrez, asseyez-vous.

-Bien. »

A peine assis le sauveur du monde sorcier, en qui Roman avait du mal à voir autre chose qu'un élève peu assidu, prit la parole en parlant rapidement, comme s'il avait peur d'être coupé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de devenir Auror. »

Roman ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Votre amie Miss Granger a commencé exactement de la même façon.

-Parce qu'elle ne veut pas être prof ? Je sais, elle me l'a dit.

-Et qu'en est-il de vous ?

-Si j'ai voulu être Auror à une époque la fin de l'année dernière m'en aura définitivement dégouté. Je ne veux pas me battre.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire alors ?

-Je pense que je vais devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel. »

Encore une fois il se mit à parler rapidement, de peur peut-être de perdre le fil, ou la volonté.

« Je sais bien que ça peut paraitre futile et sans intérêt et qu'on attend bien plus de moi mais… justement, je pense que j'ai le droit de faire ce qui me plait. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas à me justifier. »

Il essayait d'avoir l'air sur de lui mais c'était presque une question qu'il lui posait.

« Bon, je t'ai déjà vu jouer et je pense que ça n'a rien d'irréalisable alors… il n'y a pas d'étude à faire évidemment. Tu devras te trouver une équipe.

-J'ai peur qu'on ne m'engage que parce que… c'est moi. Ou que ce soit ce que pensent les gens en tout cas.

-Ça risque effectivement d'arriver, mais si tu as du talent, tu finiras par leur donner tort. Et je crois savoir que tu as déjà eu à faire à cela non ? Ça ira.

-D'accord. Et euh, monsieur…

-Oui ?

-Vous ça ne vous… vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, ou stupide, ou que c'est du gâchis ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Roman aurait pu lui faire un long discours ou lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas s'en soucier mais ce n'était pas ce dont avait besoin l'adolescent à cet instant.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis fan de Quidditch et tu augures des matchs intéressants. Donc non. »

Le brun sourit, rassuré, reconnaissant, et se leva.

« Merci professeur.

-De rien. Au revoir. »

Il quitta le bureau. Avant que le suivant sur sa liste ne frappe à sa porte, elle s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une jeune fille rousse et passablement essoufflé.

« Excusez-moi professeur ce ne sera pas long, votre prochain entretien est un peu en retard alors je voudrais vous demander quelque chose…

-Euh… bien sûr Miss Weasley, allez-y.

-Je voulais savoir… On n'a pas besoin d'avoir ses ASPIC pour devenir joueuse de Quidditch ?

-Eh bien non, ce n'est pas obligatoire même si certaines équipes…

-Ok merci, parce que je ne compte pas revenir l'année prochaine en fait… ah, le voilà, au revoir ! »

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place en voyant le prochain élève entrer dans son bureau. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir

« Je compte travailler au département de la Justice Magique et devenir membre du Magenmagot, et aussi vivre avec Harry Potter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et je casserais la gueule à tous ceux qui ont un problème avec l'un ou l'autre. Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous. Au revoir. »

Draco Malfoy lui fit un signe de tête élégant en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui et Roman Greedlins eut un petit fou rire qu'il eut du mal à réprimer. Il avait encore tant d'élève à voir que cela lui donnait déjà mal à la tête, mais il devait admettre que c'était de bonne grâce qu'il les accueillerait.

Leur vie commençait à peine. Et lui se sentait incroyablement empli d'espoir.

_Fin ?_

* * *

><p>Donc là c'est censé être fini. Je dis ça parce qu'il ya quand même énormément de chance que je publie un épilogue. A moins que cela soulève une vague unanime de "Naaaaaoon", ça va se faire. Peut-être mercredi prochain du coup ? Je suis irrécupérable...<p>

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Et sinon, au revoir et merci d'être passé !

**Edit du jour où je poste réellement :** je posterais l'épilogue. Je peux juste pas faire autrement... Peut-être pas mercredi prochain par contre. Va falloir guetter les gens (à moins que ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout, et en ce cas, je vous remercie d'être resté jusqu'ici.). Thcuss !


	11. 19 ans plus tard

**L'Avant et l'Après**

**Note : **Et voilà. Comme promis je clos cette fiction avec un épilogue digne de JKR, c'est à dire où "tout va bien, c'est dingue". Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivis et aimés cette histoire, et qui l'ont commenté. Pour ma part j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'en suis plutôt fière, j'avoue.

Happy end, PAS de Mpreg parce que je ne SUPPORTE PAS ça, et bon, globalement, une conclusion tout ce qu'il y a de plus guimauve. J'aurais teeeellement adoré que ça finisse comme ça !

Ah, cet épilogue m'a un peu pris la tête donc j'ai pas relu, désolé pour les fautes, je repasserait corriger ça un autre jour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>19 ans plus tard<strong>

Il faisait étonnamment beau pour un début de mois de septembre sur la capitale anglaise. L'effervescence de la rentrée avait gagné les rues et les habitants de la ville. En témoignaient les coups de volants nerveux et le bruit strident des klaxons qui secouaient le trafic dense des grandes avenues. Lui qui avait pesté tout l'été sur un soleil plus que timide aurait préféré qu'il ne se décide pas justement aujourd'hui à se montrer généreux. Le chariot sur lequel reposaient en équilibre précaire une énorme malle et un panier volumineux où s'agitait un gros chat noir semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire suer et peiner sur le sol inégal de la gare.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a acheté à ta fille un chat aussi gros ? » gémit-il auprès de son épouse. Les enfants trottinaient devant eux, excités comme des puces et peu concernés par sa souffrance.

« Parce que _notre_ fille nous a supplié longuement et que _tu_ es faible devant ses moues boudeuses, Ronald Weasley. »

Le rouquin poussa un soupir tragique. Etait-ce de sa faute si sa petite Rose était aussi adorable ? C'était lui la victime dans cette histoire, vu comme ses bras étaient douloureux et son souffle, court.

« Et c'est censé être le sous-directeur du bureau des Aurors… » marmonna Hermione en essayant d'avoir l'air de se moquer et non de s'amuser de son mari qui se redressa aussitôt et accéléra le pas, vexé. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire discret avant de le rattraper pour s'accrocher à son bras.

Quelques pas plus loin, Rose taquinait son jeune frère Hugo, ébouriffant l'abondante masse de cheveux roux du jeune garçon qui gémissait de mécontentement.

« Mais-euh, laisse-moi tranquille, t'es pas gentille !

-C'est pour ton bien Hugo. J'en profite puisqu'on ne va pas se revoir avant Noël… »

Aussitôt le visage du cadet s'assombrit. Il était encore trop jeune de deux ans pour avoir lui aussi sa place à Hogwarts.

« C'est long jusqu'à Noël… Et moi j'vais être tout seul avec les vieux. »

Rose éclata de rire. Hermione retint un commentaire outré de Ron sur sa « vieillesse », un regard empli de tendresse sur ses deux enfants. La plus âgée se remit à ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon impuissant.

« Ow, toi aussi tu vas me manquer Ed ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant contre elle sous ses protestations énergiques.

« C'est même pas ce que j'ai dit, tu vas pas me manquer ! » rétorqua-t-il, boudeur.

Pourtant Hugo glissa sa main dans celle, délibérément abandonné, de sa grande sœur qui sourit de plus belle. Hermione était très heureuse de l'entente qui régnait entre ses deux enfants. Pour elle qui était fille unique, et même orpheline quelque part, elle considérait ces liens comme très précieux. Et puis elle en avait eu un parfait exemple avec la fratrie de son époux.

Le passage franchit – non sans crainte pour le petite Hugo – la famille se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ comme toujours bondé et noyé dans l'épaisse fumée blanche rejetée en masse par l'antique locomotive. Sachant que le train avance bien sûr magiquement, elle s'était toujours demandé quelle pouvait bien être la raison d'être de cette fumée. Rose s'agitait, se perchant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de distinguer des visages connus parmi les silhouettes indistinctes du quai.

« Calme-toi Rosie, on va les trouver… Vous êtes trop stressé les filles, soupira Ron avec nonchalance.

-Et tu ne l'es pas assez, Ron Weasley ! Presse-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas avoir à amener tes enfants en voiture jusqu'à Hogwarts !

-Je pourrais y aller en volant ?

-RON !

-Oh oui papa, je veux y aller en voiture volante comme tu l'as fait quand t'étais encore jeune et stupide. »

Le roux jeta un regard outré au jeune garçon qui baissa les yeux, penauds.

« C'est maman qui l'a dit… »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de piquer un fard tandis que Ron prenait un ton faussement vexé.

« Bravo ! Vois ce que tu leur apprends !

-Oh, c'est bon… »

**[...]**

« Je ne dirais rien contre un peu d'aide non plus ! » lança-t-il à l'intention de l'homme qui marchait à côté de lui, en détente, parfaitement à l'aise.

« Moi je m'occupe de ton fils, tu vois bien » répondit Draco Malfoy en montrant bien qu'il devait guider le jeune garçon au teinte hâlé pour éviter qu'il ne se perde dans la foule.

« Papa, j'ai onze ans maintenant, je peux marcher tout seul…

-Et risquer de te faire enlever par un psychopathe échevelé ? Rêve Sean. On en reparla quand tu seras majeur. »

Le garçon jeta un regard suppliant au brun qui haussa les épaules, un air de dire « désolé, je n'y peux rien » qui le fit soupirer de désespoir. La petite fille blonde perché sur les valises encombrant le chariot pouffa de rire.

« Bon, Harry, tu te dépêches ? »

Le brun jeta un regard assassin à son compagnon en poussant avec difficulté le maudit chariot.

« Je te déteste.

-C'est ça… »

Ils s'autorisèrent un sourire charmeur avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux. Draco, prenant en pitié son compagnon, prit dans ses bras la fillette qui se laissa faire avec un sourire ravi, soulageant un peu le fardeau du brun, même si ce n'était clairement pas elle qui pesait le plus lourd dans l'histoire. Le blond traversa le passage avec elle et Harry, lui, passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de leur fils avant de prendre leur suite.

**[...]**

« Tiens, les voilà ! » s'exclama Hermione en désignant quatre silhouettes se découpant dans la vapeur de la vieille locomotive vers lesquelles elle se dirigea à grand pas.

« Harry, Draco ! » appela Ron tandis que ses enfants couraient vers ceux de ses amis. Ils s'étreignirent brièvement avant d'embrayer aussitôt sur un compte-rendu détaillé du temps passé depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, c'est-à-dire une semaine et demi. Le couple se rapprocha des deux sorciers en plein débat de haut vol :

« Je te dis qu'il ira à Gryffindor !

-Ce sera Slytherin ou je le renie !

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, il va finir par te croire… Et ce sera Gryffindor !

-Slytherin !

-Gryffindor !

-Oh mais arrêtez tous les deux, Sean ira à Hufflepuff et le problème sera régler… » lâcha innocemment Ron en s'invitant entre eux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent immédiatement vers lui avec un mélange d'horreur et de rage imprimé sur le visage :

« Mon fils n'ira pas à Hufflepuff ! » lâchèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot… » soupira Hermione en rajustant la veste de son fils. Si sa première-née avait hérité de ses cheveux broussailleux et de son intelligence, son fils arborait fièrement la chevelure rousse des Weasley et le caractère légèrement négligé de son père, à son plus grand malheur.

« Par Merlin, Hugo, regarde comment tu es habillé…

-Mais m'man, lasse-moi, aller… » soupira l'enfant avant de se tourner vers sa sœur : « Rose, tu veux pas m'emmener à Hogwarts avec toi ? S'te plait !

-Encore deux ans petit frère ! » répondit-elle en déposant un baiser une sa joue rebondie.

« Ah, regardez, voilà Ginny et les garçons. »

En effet une grande femme rousse au ventre arrondit s'approchait d'eux en souriant, suivit par trois garçons rigoureusement semblable si ce n'est qu'ils portaient tous trois des couleurs de cravates différentes. Elle serra chaleureusement son frère dans ses bras, puis les autres adultes, dans la mesure du possible avec son tour de ventre, avant d'entamer la discussion avec Hermione. Les triplets lui dirent rapidement au revoir et montèrent dans le train en trainant leur valise, à la recherche de leurs amis respectifs.

« Ils grandissent trop vite… soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils s'accrochaient à nos jambes en nous suppliant de les garder avec eux…

-Ils ont vraiment fait ça ? demanda Sean. Même Vic ?

-Oui Sean, même Vic, répondit Ginny avec un sourire mesquin.

-On va pouvoir le faire chanter… » murmura distraitement Rose en souriant. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Edward n'a pas pu venir ? » enchaîna Hermione.

« Non, il est en Europe pour les qualificatifs du championnat. D'ailleurs Harry, tu ne devrais pas y être aussi ?

-J'y file dès que Sean sera partit mais je ne pouvais décemment pas manquer le premier départ de mon fils pour Hogwarts » répondit l'intéressé en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du garçon qui protesta avec énergie.

« Au fait Ginny, ton boulot au ministère des Sports se passe bien ?

-Oui… ça me manque de ne plus voler mais les médicomages ont dit que ce serait vraiment trop dangereux pour moi de continuer le Quidditch vu comme la grossesse s'est passée la dernière fois.

-Enfin, tu as tout de même réussit à en sortir trois…

-Draco, soit un peu plus délicat… »

Le blond tira la langue à son compagnon qui l'embrassa brièvement. Hermione reprit la parole :

« Et tu as pu parler à David ? »

Aussitôt le visage de Ginny s'assombrit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Celui-là… S'il n'était pas le père des triplets je l'aurais déjà…

-Au fait Sean, tu diras bonjour à Neville de notre part ! » enchaîna rapidement Harry pour changer de sujet aussi vite que possible. Ginny pouvait devenir particulièrement irritable quand on commençait à parler de son ex-mari.

« Quoi ? Mais je vais pas faire ça, c'est un prof !

-Lui et Pansy vienne dîner à la maison une fois par mois, et il t'offre des cadeaux à Noël je te rappelle.

-Même.

-De toute façon ça ne sera pas la peine, Pansy a dit qu'il reprenait ses voyages pour la recherche cette année. Il ne sera pas Hogwarts.

-Merci Merlin…

-Sean ! Tu embrasseras Luna pour nous alors…

-Mais P'pa !… »

Les adultes rigolèrent et le jeune adolescent fit la moue avant de se désintéresser de leur bavardage. Harry le regarda rejoindre Rose pour lui demander, avide, des précisions sur l'école puisqu'elle rentrait déjà en deuxième année. Apparemment la curiosité et la fierté qui irradiait du jeune garçon depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre étaient trop fortes pour le faire craindre de quitter ses parents – tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs. Et puis ce n'était pas non plus une séparation brutale et radicale : après de très longues parlementations Harry avait pu obtenir de Draco que leur fils soit inscrit dans une école primaire Moldu quand il était enfant. C'est qu'il était difficile de faire changer d'avis quelqu'un comme le blond. Surtout en ce qui concernait Sean. Déjà qu'il leur avait fallu dix-sept voyage au magasin de bricolage rien que pour choisir la couleur de sa chambre quand ils l'avaient accueillis…

« Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

-Oh pour rien, je pensais à toi. »

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent et Draco faillit répliquer, visiblement peu enchanté par cette réponse, mais le sifflet bruyant du train les interrompit. Les adultes embrassèrent leurs enfants avec affection. Ginny fit semblant de pleurer sur son sort de mère délaissé par ses enfants – entrant déjà en quatrième année, les triplets n'accordaient plus de longues embrassades à leur mère depuis un moment. Harry avait du mal à laisser partir son fils, et Draco, mieux valait ne pas en parler.

« Papa, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, mais je t'en prie, ne m'écrit pas tous les jours d'accord ?

-Tu es un fils indigne.

-S'il te plait… »

Le blond fit la moue devant le regard suppliant de son petit garçon et céda finalement.

« Deux fois par semaine ça ira ?

-Euh… même trois si… Si tu veux. »

Sean rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, une caractéristique qui fasait penser à Draco que peut-être il était le fils caché de Ronald Weasley. Mais il était tellement adorable. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de le laisser dire au revoir aux autres. Le garçon étreignit sa petite sœur.

« A bientôt Fanny. Sois sage !

-Toi aussi tu dois être sage ! » répondit la petite fille du haut de ses six ans de sagesse. Sean rigola un peu et monta finalement dans le train à la suite de Rose Weasley.

« On t'aime fils » lança Harry avant que les portes ne se referment. Puis il se tourna vers Draco qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas perdre le garçon de vue sans que ça ne se voie trop. Il tenait leur petite blonde dans ses bras, qui se tordait le cou comme si elle pouvait encore vois son frère d'ici alors que le train disparaissait déjà. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et posa ses lèvres dans la chevelure blonde.

« Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même amour ?

-N'importe quoi… »

Le brun rit de bon cœur et attira Draco contre lui. Fanny, coincé entre ses deux pères, protesta.

« Au fait, vous venez diner à la maison le week-end prochain ? Pour fêter l'arrivée du petit troisième » demanda Draco en se tournant vers les adultes.

« Ah oui, les services d'adoption ont déjà donné leur accord ? Ça a été encore plus rapide que pour Sean et Fanny ! s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire.

-Je sais je sais… moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais utiliser mon nom pour avoir un traitement de faveur… soupira Harry en se grattant le crâne, un peu gêné.

-C'est pour la bonne cause. » affirma Draco en se perchant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le train disparaitre à l'horizon.

Les quatre adultes sourirent de concert. Il allait encore falloir faire agrandir la table des fêtes du Terrier, déjà immense.

« On sera là sans faute ! » répondit Hermione. Ginny confirma également qu'elle serait présente avec son compagnon et père de son futur enfant.

« Ted sera là également » ajouta Draco.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on l'ai pas vu, il va bien ? Il sera avec… euh… C'est quoi son nom déjà ? » demanda Ron tandis que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel.

« Jared. Décidément Harry, tu as eu une mauvaise influence sur ce garçon… » répondit Draco en fusillant son compagnon d'un regard accusateur, auquel le brun renvoya une expression pouvant signifier quelque chose comme « et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? ». Draco le tenait pour responsable du fait que Ted Lupin soit sorti du placard quand il avait seize ans, ce à quoi Harry préférait ne rien répondre tant l'accusation lui donnait envie de se moquer du blond et de son air pincé.

Il avait mis du temps à faire céder Draco, sur tous les plans. Il lui avait arraché chaque confession, chaque minuscule avancé dans leur relation. Quand Draco avait finalement avoué que oui, il voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois, avec un sérieux presque solennel, comme si ce n'était pas évident et que Harry n'était pas censé s'y attendre. Quand ils avaient décidé d'adopter un enfant, puis un autre. Rien n'était jamais simple avec lui, incapable qu'il était de lâcher prise, de laisser faire. Mais ils n'avaient jamais regretté, ni Harry d'avoir fait le premier pas, ni Draco d'y avoir répondu.

D'une manière générale les choses avaient été un peu chaotiques pour tout le monde après la fin d'Hogwarts. Pour Hermione et Ron, par exemple. Elle était parti plusieurs mois en France pour ses recherches historiques et Ron avait refusé de l'accompagné, encore en pleine formation d'Auror. Elle y avait rencontré un sorcier un peu plus âgé qu'elle, artiste, cultivé, brillant, et elle avait cru, un temps, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Qui aurait aprié que dans leur relation ce serait elle qui cèderait à la tentation ? Ils avaient failli se séparer mais finalement… Ah, finalement Ron était bel et bien l'homme de sa vie.

« Au fait Hermione, ton livre avance ? »

Harry regretta assez rapidement sa question. Ron s'empressa de glisser :

« C'est un sujet à éviter si tu tiens à ta santé vieux… »

Ginny aussi avait connu quelques déboires, peinant à trouver chaussure à son pied, collectionnant les histoires d'amour compliqué et se finissant la plupart du temps assez mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Curieusement c'était le déclic qui l'avait poussé a quitté le père, un idiot arrogant irrespectueux, et d'arrêter les conneries. Bien sûr en choisissant le chemin de mère célibataire elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle attendait des triplets… Elle avait mis fin à sa carrière de Quidditch et contre toute attente s'était épanouit dans son rôle de mère. Et puis elle avait rencontré Edward. Et elle était finalement heureuse, elle aussi.

La conversation dévia sur le devenir de leurs autres amis, sur le fils de Théodore Nott qui vint les saluer, puis sur la prochaine saison de Harry au sein de l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, la couleur de la chambre de la petite Fanny (23 aller-retour au magasin, 23 !), l'engouement de la jeune Rose pour le Quidditch et celui, pas vraiment du goût de ses parents, de Sean pour les sports mécaniques. Des futilités en somme.

Harry tenait fermement Draco contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Malgré toutes ses réticences Draco n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal à assumer leur relation aux yeux de tous. Il déposait parfois un baiser ou deux dans son cou, ou sur ses joues, comme ça, pour rien. Ron riait fort, Hermione souriait avec douceur et Ginny était radieuse. Fanny et Hugo s'enthousiasmait sur un jour prochain où ce serait leur tour de monter dans l'Hogwarts Express.

C'était juste... Parfait.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>This is - the end - for you my friend... Euh, oui, d'accord. Ça c'tait du happy end hein. Bon bah voilà, ainsi s'achève cette fin alternative de cette saga dont je suis une fan inconditionnelle. Ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire ça. A bientôt (peut-être).<p> 


End file.
